


Playing with power

by Hangmans_Radio



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 87,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hangmans_Radio/pseuds/Hangmans_Radio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mafia boss, Gerard, wins Frank in a poker game he sets out to be the first man to break Frank as his pet. But Frank is tougher than he looks and his pride refuses to back down. As their relationship unfolds their feelings for each other manifest into something much more dangerous - love.<br/>Trigger warning: This is an extremely dark story involving S&M and some non-con sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The power play

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring all my stories from an old site onto here. This particular story was considered to be too dark for some people on the previous site it was posted on so please proceed with caution.  
> This story does not in anyway justify or glorify rape or violence, however if these subjects bother you please hit the back button as this story is not for you.

_Power is the ultimate aphrodisiac.”_ \- Henry Kissinger  
 _The greater the power, the more dangerous the abuse.”_ \- Edmund Burke, 1771

 

“I raise my bet.”

“I’ll match it.” 

There was a small scowl before Bert moved forward to take another card, placing it in his hand and looking across the large table to meet Gerard’s eyes. His face was an expressionless mask, but a bead of sweat was rolling down his temple and his teeth were clearly clenched tight. Gerard gave an easy smile in response and moved to take his own card. 

“Well?”

“I’ll raise.” Gerard shrugged, as if it really didn’t matter, his voice tinged with an edge of glee and Bert swallowed thickly as he nodded. 

“Matched.” He croaked softly, Gerard trying not to laugh aloud. Bert was nervous and that much was obvious, he was well known for being the best at Poker but Gerard was better. Bert could bluff like the rest of them, but Gerard was never convinced. He could see through any poker face, win any game, and as Bert steadily lost more and more cash he began to get more and more panicky. 

“Sure you don’t wanna fold Bert?” Gerard asked innocently, taking another card as Bert scowled.

“I’m sure.” He snapped, taking another for himself as his men stood behind his chair. None of them looked down at his cards, they never did. They kept their faces as still as stone, not so much as glancing at Bert’s hand so they wouldn’t ruin the game by giving any indication of how their boss was doing. Gerard’s men on the other hand took great pleasure in leaning over his shoulder, looking at his hand and then smirking at Bert. 

The poker match was supposed to be just a friendly game of heads up poker between two of the most notorious mafia bosses in New Jersey. But of course no men from different sides of anything can meet up and be amicable, and Gerard was enjoying himself immensely taking every last penny Bert owned. 

The middle of the table was covered in cash, crisp green notes mingled with coins, the whole scene looking as if it should be in a movie. Behind him Gerard could hear his men whispering about needing more bags to put the money in, chuckling to themselves as they mused softly what the money would be spent on. Gerard chuckled softly himself and laid his cards down when the time came to reveal them, Bert going pale as he put down his own cards.

“Well, looks like I win again.” Gerard smirked, taking his cards and putting them neatly onto the stack at the side of the table. Bert said nothing as he continued to look mortified, staring in horror as Gerard’s men moved forward to scrape all the money off the table. “We should play again sometime,” Gerard grinned as he stretched, his bones clicking. “It was a pleasure.”

“Wait, wait, wait!” Bert gasped, springing to his feet as the money began to disappear into bags. “Let’s play another round – whoever wins gets everything, including all the money from the previous rounds.” He said quickly, Gerard pulling a cigarette from his pocket as he smirked at Bert. 

“Another round? But you have nothing left to bet. Why would I gamble everything I’ve won just for the same amount?” He chuckled, lighting the cigarette and taking a long drag as Bert gazed about desperately. It was true he had no more money to gamble, he didn’t even have enough cash for so much as a bus ticket home, and though he had some jobs lined up which would pay nicely Gerard wasn’t one to take I.O.U’s. 

“I’ll bet... I’ll bet...” Bert sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair, thinking desperately for something that he could place on the table. He couldn’t afford to lose all that money; he had to win it back. He just needed one more round. “I’ll bet... Dammit don’t you guys have any money!?” He finally snapped at his men, scowling deeply as they jumped and blushed, stuttering nervously.

“Err... Well err...”

“Well I didn’t bring my wallet I err...”

“Sir, why don’t you bet Frankie?” 

“Frankie?” Bert’s face smoothed into an expression of curiosity, a slow smirk splitting his features as he considered this. Gerard peered at him with a small frown, smoking his cigarette and waiting to be told what was going on exactly. “Yes... Yes, that’s a good idea.” He chuckled, turning to look at Gerard. “How’s this, if I win, I get all the cash. If you win, you get all the cash and my pet.” He smirked, Gerard quirking an eyebrow.

“Your pet?” He repeated softly, tapping some ash off his cigarette and onto the floor of the basement where the game was taking place. “I don’t know Bert; pets aren’t really my thing.” He shrugged casually, though of course that wasn’t strictly true. Everyone knew Bert kept sex pets, both men and women, and Gerard had had a couple in his time too. It had become almost a way of accessorising in the mafia and underground gangs now. If you had a pet then you were considered a higher status than others, and Gerard did like to have a big status.

“Oh come on Gerard, you’ll love him. I bought him only a year ago, he’s definitely your type.” Bert insisted, snapping at one of his men to get Frank. “Or are you too afraid to play me again?” He smirked, Gerard scoffing as he flicked his cigarette to the floor and crushed it under his heel as he walked back to the table.

“Says the man who’s just lost everything.” He snapped, sitting back down as Bert grinned and did the same. “I’ll take your bet, but only to make a fool out of you when I win. _Again._.” 

“Of course.” Bert purred softly, grinning as Gerard’s brother Mikey threw the bag of cash already won back onto the table. A small silence hung over the men as they waited, Gerard lounging back in his chair and frowning slightly at Bert, two of his men still stood behind him. They were large, muscular men, wearing tight black shirts and trousers and Gerard almost rolled his eyes. He only had his brother and two friends with him, and they all dressed casually in jeans and band tees. But Gerard knew if it came down to it his guys would have Bert and his muscular monkeys dead in a second.

No one said another word until the basement door opened again and the two men who had left walked back in, these men also muscular and all in black. Between them they were carrying an overlarge bird cage, about the size you’d need for an ostrich. Gerard glanced over with interest as the men heaved it down the stairs, walking across the concrete floor and slamming the cage down in the centre of the table.

Bert smirked softly as Gerard leaned forward with intrigued eyes, gazing between the bronze bars at the boy huddled into the centre of the cage. He looked quite skinny, probably underfed, and he wore nothing but a pair of leather trousers and a ratty old leather collar round his neck. His hair was brown and overgrown, brushing over his shoulders as he hid his face in his arms.

“Gerard, meet Frankie.” Bert smirked, Mikey scowling deeply behind Gerard as he too gazed into the cage at the pitiful creature inside. “Frankie, don’t be rude, look at our guest.” Bert snapped, the boy not responding. 

“Dammit Frank do as you’re told!” Bert shouted, rattling the cage loudly and making the boy jump. He looked up and scowled deeply at his owner, even baring his teeth and snarling like an actual animal before turning his bored eyes on Gerard at the other end of the table. 

As soon as he glanced at the handsome man peering curiously at him Frank perked up, coming to life as he smirked and moved onto his knees, crawling across the cage to gaze through the bars at the mafia boss. His hands curled around the bars as he leaned into the gaps between them, batting long eyelashes at the man. 

“Mm... Hi.” He purred, Gerard unable to stop the smirk that tugged at his lips and he chuckled as Bert rattled the cage again, snarling at Frank to sit back down and he clicked his fingers for one of his men to deal the first two cards. 

“Does he please you?” He asked casually as he looked over his two cards. “Good enough to gamble for?” He purred, Gerard smirking as he placed his own cards into his hand.

“Like I said, I’ll play, but only to make a fool out of you.” He smiled sweetly, gazing at Bert with a soft smile. “I’ll even throw in a couple hundred more dollars, to make it really interesting.” He chuckled, fishing in his pocket for said money. Mostly just to rub the fact he was so much richer than Bert in his face. 

Bert scowled softly and said nothing, taking another card and watching as Gerard did the same. Frank watched them both as he sat in his bird cage, large hazel eyes flicking between the two men. He had been sleeping when Bert’s men had come to collect him, and the only thing they had said to him was something about a bet. Now he was here though Frank could guess what the full gist of the situation was and he bit his lip nervously, hoping this new guy would win. He’d rather die than service Bert anymore, but sadly Bert wouldn’t allow him anything that might kill him. Even the collar couldn’t be used for suffocation, designed specifically so it fit his neck perfect with no give to pull it tight enough to cut off air supply - Frank had tried.

Gerard ignored the eyes that were boring into him, instead watching Bert through the cage as he took another card, gazing at his hand for a long moment before sighing. 

“I’ll match the bet.” He said bluntly, as if there was anything else he could do other than fold. Gerard chuckled and shook his head, taking his next card and glancing up at Frank as he did so.

The boy was moving again, clearly over his earlier scolding now and he smirked as he crawled to the side of the cage closest to Gerard, curling his fingers around the bars again as he got onto his knees. He smirked at the older man as he slowly slid his body down, moving until his chest was on the cage floor, his arms stretched infront of him to keep his grip on the bars, his ass high in the air. 

Gerard quirked an eyebrow and smirked a little himself, Frank grinning playfully as he swayed his hips slightly. He was completely blocking Bert from Gerard’s view but it didn’t matter, Gerard didn’t need to be able to see him to know he was looking pissed off. 

“Mmm... How’s your hand?” Frank purred mischievously, his eyes flicking to the cards and Gerard chuckled, shrugging as he gazed at the gorgeous young man shaking his ass at him.

“Good enough.” He purred back, Frank’s grin widening before he yelped as Bert shook the cage violently again and he snarled, crawling out of the way so the two men could see each other. Bert glared at Frank but said nothing as he went back to the game at hand, a couple more cards being dealt before Frank was trying to be a distraction again.

Gerard watched with interest as Frank got to his feet, making sure he kept to the side of the cage so that Gerard and Bert could still see each other. He didn’t look at either of them as he began to dance slowly and seductively, closing his eyes and humming to himself as he held on to the bars, working down them as he snaked his hips from side to side, arching his back as he slid back up. Gerard had to bite back laughter as he gazed back at Bert, loving the pissed off look in his eyes and knowing that Frank loved it too.

“Hm. I like him.” Gerard noted, taking his final card and chuckling a little as Bert snatched his own card up.

“You wouldn’t be saying that if you owned him. He’s impossible to break.” Bert scoffed, scowling down at his hand. Frank was the only pet he had been unable to so much as bend to his will and he hated it, but he was also ridiculously sexy with his unstoppable attitude so Bert didn’t really want to lose him. Staring at his cards though he could see the odds weren’t in his favour.

“No one’s impossible to break.” Gerard smiled sweetly, getting to his feet and walking round to Bert’s side of the table. Frank stopped dancing and sauntered across the cage to peer out of the bars as Gerard laid his cards down infront of Bert, looking over his shoulder at the blonde mans cards. “And I win. Again. Unless you have anything else to bet?” He smirked, Bert staring at the cards for a long moment before snarling and swiping the entire deck off the table.

“Oh just get the fuck out!” He snapped, getting to his feet and storming off up the basement stairs, barking at his men to release Frank to Gerard’s charge before slamming the door behind him. 

Gerard smirked as his men started to laugh loudly, Frank grinning at him from his prison and Gerard’s smirk widened. He stepped closer to the cage and ran a finger down one of the bars, gazing into Frank’s playful eyes.

“You better have a leash for this thing.” He smirked, Frank’s grin falling a little at that but he said nothing as Gerard turned and helped his men gather up the cash as they waited for one of the muscle monkeys to unlock the cage and attach Frank to his leash. 

Frank growled and snarled softly as a strong, large hand wrapped around his upper arm and dragged him out of the cage, smacking him sharply around the face when he tried to tug away. Gerard turned at the noise but didn’t say anything, only watched as Frank growled and gnashed his teeth like a wild animal as the other man held him still so that the leash could be clipped to the thin metal ring on his collar. Gerard smirked softly and caught the leash as it was thrown to him. It was made of ratty old leather just like the collar and Gerard decided the first thing he needed to do was get a new one.

“Mm, it was a pleasure doing business with you gentlemen. Let’s do it again sometime.” Gerard smirked, turning to leave the basement along with Mikey, Bob and Ray. He only took a couple of steps though before he stopped again and turned slowly to stare at the skinny boy trailing along behind him. 

“What?” Frank asked softly, raising his eyebrows questioningly when he met Gerard’s hard gaze.

“Hey, are you forgetting who owns you now?” Gerard demanded, moving slowly back towards Frank. “You refer to me as ‘master’ at all times, is that clear?” He snarled, Frank quirking an eyebrow at him and smirking slowly. 

“I don’t call no one master.” He purred silkily, squeaking when Gerard yanked hard on the leash around his neck, making him stumble forward, only avoiding falling flat on his face because Gerard’s hand came up to press into his chest, giving him his balance back.

“You’ve got a lot to learn Frankie boy.” He purred icily, his eyes sparkling as a mischievous smirk tugged at his lips. It was unusual for Frank who was used to people like Bert who lost their temper easily, where as Gerard just looked amused. “You’ve been able to get away with a lot with Bert as your master, but that’s all going to change now.” He smirked, suddenly kicking Frank hard in the legs to make him fall to his knees. “And we’ll start with you walking like a pet is _supposed_ to. No dog walks on its hind legs.” He chuckled, laughing to himself as he started to walk back out of the basement, dragging Frank along behind him and giving him no time to get back to his feet.

Frank scowled and clenched his teeth hard as he was forced to crawl behind Gerard like some sort of animal, his stomach boiling with rage. He had been transferred from master to master for three years now, but his pride was as strong as ever. No man had ever broken him and this idiot was definitely not going to be the one to break that trend.

Gerard smirked to himself as he walked up the basement stairs, Frank forced to crawl behind him. He said nothing as he shuffled along on his hands and knees, letting Gerard and his men walk him out of the building and to their waiting car. He didn’t even say anything when he was thrown into the trunk, though he did glare evilly at Gerard who only grinned back.

Gerard smirked as he slid into the driver’s seat, Mikey taking the passenger side as Bob and Ray took the back seat. There was no back parcel shelf so Frank could sit up and peek over the top of the seats. All of the windows were blacked out, allowing them to see out but no one to see in so Frank knew no one would see him through the back window and think of helping. Not that he was really considering escape. He was intrigued to know who these men were, especially Gerard.

“Where are we going?” He asked curiously, kneeling up to gaze over the back seat and gasping when the blonde man turned and smacked him sharply round the face without a moment’s hesitation. Gerard looked in the rear view mirror and chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“You only speak when you’re spoken to Frankie, remember that.” He smirked before focusing back on the road. No one answered Frank’s question, so he simply sat back down with a scowl as he cradled his stinging cheek. He was used to getting hit, but it always wounded his pride more than he cared to admit. He scowled deeply at the back of the blonde man’s head, but no one turned to look at him. It was like he wasnt even there, and that he wasn’t used to.

>Xquestion.” He growled, pressing against Frank’s arm and making the younger man scream in pain as the extra weight made him feel certain his shoulder was going to dislocate. “Is it uncomfortable?” Gerard demanded, Frank coughing as he tried to choke out an answer.

“Y – Yes! Yes its fucking uncomfortable!” He shouted, gasping when Gerard stopped pressing on his arm, his hand coming up to grip his chin painfully tight instead. 

“Is your memory so poor you have forgotten what you refer to me as?” He demanded, Frank groaning softly as his body quivered in pain. His muscles were burning, his entire body was stretched to its limit and he ached to be released. Bert had done this to him before but it was a rare occurrence, and he never pulled the chains this tight. 

“I – I...” Frank shook his head to try and throw off Gerard’s hand, breathing a small sigh of relief when Gerard released him.

“I see.” Gerard sighed, walking to the back of the basement, Frank unable to tip his head back far enough to see what he was doing. “Then perhaps your memory needs jogging.” 

Frank bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to focus on steadying his breathing as his heart thumped painfully hard into his ribs. He reminded himself that he was stronger than he appeared, that no one had broken him yet and that Gerard certainly wasn’t going to be the first. Especially not now, not when he had only owned him for all of one hour.

Gerard returned far too quickly for Frank’s liking, something getting placed on the table beside him and he whimpered softly when Gerard’s hand came to slide down his body. The touch was soft, just the tiniest hint of fingertips caressing his ribs, but he could practically feel the dark intent behind it. 

“I’ll give you three seconds to remember what it is you should be calling me. I’m a fair man. If you don’t remember, we’ll see if a few... tools, can help you.” Gerard purred sweetly, Frank wriggling uncomfortably. He tugged his arms a little, trying to wriggle his wrists free but it was no use, his restraints were doing their job perfectly. 

“I – I’ll only ever call you an asshole, cos’ that’s what you are.”He snarled after two seconds of counting in his head. He knew it was a dumb move, he knew he was going to be punished severely, but just like Gerard was trying to assert his control, Frank was trying to battle it away. 

Gerard said nothing in response to Frank’s words, though his nails scratched down his skin to show he had heard, and he wasn’t happy. Deep down Gerard’s stomach was quivering with excitement, the challenge just proving to make the whole game more interesting and he smirked as he slowly picked up something that made a gentle metallic clinking sound close to Frank’s side. 

“Oh Frankie... You really do have a lot to learn don’t you?” He chuckled darkly, one of his hands coming up to rub gentle circles around Frank’s nipple with his fingertip. “Do you even know what a master’s job is?” He smirked softly, delighting in Frank’s angry snarl as his body betrayed him. His nipple soon became a hardened nub under Gerard’s teasing fingers, the rosy mound tempting Gerard in and he leaned over Frank, resting his cheek on his chest so he could breathe warm air over it. 

“T – To beat up people a – and scare them into submitting?” Frank growled in response to Gerard’s question, his cheeks aflame as Gerard’s soft chuckle sent more warmth over his nipple, Gerard starting to gently pinch and rub it, rolling the nub between his thumb and forefinger. 

“No wonder you’re so feisty,” Gerard smirked, leaning forward to flick his tongue slowly over the rosy bud. “That isn’t a master’s job at all.” He purred, moving to suck gently against Frank’s nipple for a second. Frank clenched his teeth and made no sound to suggest he was enjoying himself, his stomach clenching in disgust, but his body still quivered in silent delight. Gerard could read him with ease and he smirked as he slowly moved back, leaving Frank’s nipple shining wetly in the dim light. 

“A masters job, my pet,” He purred, leaning back to circle something cold and small around the hardened nub. It felt like metal, like a small, flat disc and Frank tried to tip his head up to see what it was. “Is to find his pets weaknesses... to use them to find his limits... to find his sweet spots, to use them to drag him to the heights of pleasure.” Frank bit his lip hard at those words, his body betraying him as it quivered at the subtle promise of pleasure Bert always denied him. 

“A master’s job is to punish his pet when he is bad, but to forever reward him when he is good.” Gerard continued, the metal object moving and Gerard turned the drawing pin over in his fingers so that he was no longer holding the sharp point, but the flat disc on top. He watched Frank’s face carefully, the younger mans eyes closed and his teeth clamped hard over his lower lip. “His job is to be perfectly in tune with his pet, to be able to create the perfect balance between equally deserved pleasure...” His fingers gently tweaked Frank’s nipple, the younger man oblivious to the pin now lined up with the nub. “And pain.” 

Frank gasped sharply as a sudden pain stabbed straight through the little bundle of nerves, the drawing pin sliding through his nipple with ease due to the amount of force Gerard laid against it, the sharp end of the pin barely poking out of the other side once the disc was pressed flat to the one side of Frank’s nipple. Frank’s breath instantly came out in short, sharp pants, his heart racing and for a dizzy moment he felt certain he was going to have a heart attack. His nipple throbbed with pain, a bead of blood rolling down from each side and he mewled in soft agony as Gerard licked the crimson away.

“Y – You fucking crazy s – son of a bitch.” Frank snarled, hissing in pain when he earned a second pin for it, sliding from the other side so that it crossed over the first pin. “AAGH!” He growled as loudly as he could, letting the feeling of his vocal chords grating distract him from the pain for just the tiniest second. 

“Shh...” Gerard purred, smirking as he gazed at Frank’s flushed face, a stray tear smeared down the side of his face making him look so perfectly distressed. His chest was heaving with the force of his breathing and Gerard knew the shock had forced him to panic somewhat. Gerard prided himself in being a perfect master, he was not a fool. He had been trained in how to dominate people properly, he wasn’t like Bert who got S&M completely confused with bondage. He was not like men who delighted in hurting their pets and could not see limits let alone keep within them. He was... for lack of a better term... a professional.

“It hurts, doesn’t it?” He whispered silkily, gently sucking against Frank’s pierced nipple. The younger mans heavy breathing was making the blood flow with more ease and Gerard sucked it eagerly into his mouth, though he kept his ministrations gentle. Frank mewled huskily as his wounded nipple throbbed with a sore pain. Gerard’s hand was now resting gently on his stomach, stroking slowly as he pulled back and simply flicked his tongue over his nipple. “Shh... just take a deep breath...” Gerard whispered smoothly, Frank doing as he said just out of instinct and as Gerard gently caressed his stomach he began to breathe steadier. Every few seconds the pain in his nipple would grow to an unbearable, burning pitch, but it was as if Gerard could feel it too as just as it would become too much he would be sucking gently again, creating a different kind of pain that was more tender. More like a bruise that was sensitive, and as that pain became too much he’d lay off, letting the burn replace it. 

Neither pain was more desirable, but the mixture of the two started to become like a harmony. Like a mixture of feeling... a mixture of flavour, that allowed Frank to get his breath back and steady his racing heart.

“You can take more, can’t you?” Gerard purred as he stood back, moving his hand off Frank’s stomach to press the flat of his thumb against the top of his nipple. Frank groaned quietly and squeezed his eyes shut, tugging at his restraints as blood wept from both sides of his nipple, creating two streams that slid down his pectoral muscle.

Gerard could tell that Frank was weakening, but beneath his pain his pride was still intact. Gerard liked that, he loved Frank’s pride, and he didn’t want to strip it from him. He just wanted to make a gap for him within it, to really get beneath Frank’s skin. That would be a true master/servant relationship. Frank would not become a broken, hollow whisper of the man he once was like Bert was trying to make him, he would always have his pride. Always have his fire. But what Gerard would work for, would be to get past those walls so that with him, and him alone, Frank would fully and willingly submit.

“Have you remembered what you are to me yet?” Gerard asked sweetly as he started to gently rub his fingers around Frank’s other nipple. Frank groaned quietly, an irritated edge to the noise. He awkwardly tried to squirm away but it was just no use, the restraints allowed him such little movement he practically had none. He knew that Gerard was readying to give this nipple the same treatment as the other, and Frank knew that if he just gave in and called him what he wanted then he would be spared it. But his pride wouldn’t let him give up that easily, he was prepared this time. 

“G – Go to hell.” He spat softly, groaning when Gerard chuckled and moved to the other side of the table. Once he was there he wasted no time in bending down and sucking Frank’s nipple into his mouth, teasing it until it was achingly hard, ready to take the pin. Frank tried to stop it from happening, but his body was no longer under his control. He felt like a puppet on Gerard’s strings and he hated that, but as the older man rolled his nipple between his teeth he couldn’t stop the throb of pleasure that went straight through his groin. Frank hadn’t even realised until that point that he was hard, and when he realised that the numb throb between his legs was his erection he felt deep shame. He did not get off on pain, he _hated_ pain. And yet there he was, stretched across a table with an erection caused by someone other than himself for a change. His whole year with Bert had not seen the blonde man succeed in getting him even slightly hard, not once. But this man... in the very first day...

“You’re realising it aren’t you? That you’re mine.” Gerard smirked softly as he noted the way Frank had suddenly tensed. Gerard pulled back from his nipple, allowing a string of saliva to stretch from the point of his tongue for a moment before snapping, leaving Frank’s nipple slick and shiny. 

“I don’t belong to anyone!” Frank snarled, tugging at his restraints desperately but it only made his limbs ache even more than they already were. “I am not yours.” He snapped, meeting Gerard’s gaze for a moment and he scowled deeply, his eyes swirling with rage and an underlying shade of horrified pleasure and Gerard chuckled softly at the sight. 

“Wrong answer.” He purred silkily, picking up another drawing pin and not hesitating in pushing it into Frank’s nipple. Frank was ready for it this time and he braced himself, taking a deep breath as soon as the pin was pushed completely through his nipple and he shuddered softly as his body tensed then relaxed. The pain wasn’t anywhere near as bad this time now he was expecting it, and sensing this Gerard didn’t even say anything before pushing a second pin through the other side as he had done with his other nipple. The nub was sensitive and so the pain was marginally worse but Frank was still able to hold back any noise.

“You’re doing well Frankie,” Gerard smirked, gently pressing his thumb against his nipple so that blood would drip from either side with this one too. “I’m impressed.” 

Frank groaned softly, his eyes falling closed again as both nipples throbbed with pain, his blood hot as it made veins down his chest. It was only a small amount, but it was still too much for Frank to take. How could this man make him bleed, make him hurt, and still make him feel so good?

“You like it, don’t you?” Gerard chuckled softly, leaning down to gently suck against Frank’s nipple, taking blood from this one too and delighting in the taste against his tongue. Frank was starting to breathe too heavily again, the mixture of fear and adrenaline a dangerous concoction and Gerard stroked his stomach gently, taking the time to calm him down again. 

Frank whimpered softly and felt a lump rising in his throat, horrifying him. He hated this, hated the gentle caresses mingled with the cruel torture. With Bert he was allowed to just take pain until he passed out, or had a panic attack. But Gerard knew how to cool him down from that, knew how to keep him conscious. There was no escape and the way the older man seemed to know so much about him already made Frank want to cry. 

“I d – don’t like it, I f –fucking hate it.” He insisted, his words spat with venom but Gerard only laughed again, the hand on his stomach sliding down to gently wrap around his erection. 

“Really? This doesn’t seem to agree.” He smirked softly, sliding his hand up to rub his thumb against the head of Frank’s erection before moving his hand away entirely. Frank bit back a groan as his cock throbbed, his whole body desperate for that touch again, to be allowed to feel only pleasure but he knew he wouldn’t be allowed it until he gave Gerard what he wanted first. 

“I won’t give into you.” Frank snarled, his voice rough from the strain of trying to sound strong and Gerard sighed, that smirk still tugging at his lips.

“In that case, I’ll step up my game.” 

Frank didn’t like the sound of that and he waited for a fifth pin to enter his body, but to his surprise none came. Instead Gerard picked up something else entirely and he smirked softly as he held it up for Frank to see. 

“You want to be allowed to cum don’t you?” He purred softly, Frank’s eyes widening at the sight of the glass plug in Gerard’s hand. It was a neat, expensive looking item, about as big as Gerard’s thumb and Frank’s muscles clenched just at the sight of it. He opened his mouth to reply but there was nothing he could say. Of course he wanted to cum, it was obvious, but he didn’t want to admit that. 

“I wonder how long you’ll be able to resist me with this inside you.” Gerard smirked, picking up a small vial of what looked like clear oil. Frank watched with an ever increasing heart rate as Gerard coated the plug all over in it before walking down to the bottom end of the table. 

“D – Don’t you dare!” Frank snapped, trying to wriggle away, to clamp his legs shut, but his restraints left him splayed open, Gerard free to do as he wished. 

“Or what?” Gerard challenged, his eyes swirling with amusement as he dipped his fingers into the oil and moved to rub his fingertips against Frank’s exposed anus. Frank hissed and rolled his head to the side, hiding his face in his bicep as he deliberately clenched his ass as tight as he could, refusing to let Gerard just use him like this. 

Gerard smirked softly and quirked an eyebrow, enjoying Frank’s useless attempts to try and stop him. He kept his touch gentle, his fingers moving slowly, coaxing Frank’s body to bend to his will. The younger man growled as he clenched his muscles tighter, his whole body tense as he tried to keep control of his body but after five, agonising minutes his control had completely slipped and Gerard was able to sink a finger inside him with ease. 

“S – Stop!” Frank gasped, sobbing softly into his arm as Gerard rubbed his finger slowly and gently inside him, forcing his muscles to relax further despite Frank desperately trying not to let them. A second finger joined the first just as easily and Gerard purred soothing words to Frank as he cried. 

“How does it feel Frankie?” He purred after a while of thrusting and scissoring his fingers. “How does it feel to have your body betray you like this?” He teased, Frank snarling softly and clenching his teeth as Gerard wriggled his fingers deeper. 

“F – Fuck you – Aaah!” Frank’s body tensed and quivered violently when Gerard pressed his fingers against something inside him that sent pleasure exploding through him like an electrical current. His cock jumped and wept pre cum over his stomach, his ass quivering as Gerard slid his fingers out. 

“I thought as much.” Gerard smirked, rubbing more oil over the plug before he began to nudge it against Frank’s entrance. “You can lie to me Frankie, but your body can’t. Your ass is practically begging for me to fill it.” He purred darkly, Frank’s cheeks flaming red as he snarled.

“You’re sick!”

“Am I?” Gerard asked innocently, pushing the plug into him and smirking as it disappeared inside the younger man quickly, the base resting barely a millimetre outside of him, letting Gerard position it right so that it laid against Frank’s prostate. “You’re the one who’s hard right now Frankie.” He reminded him with a smirk, standing up straight again as Frank gently shook all over. 

“If you can remember what you should be calling me now then you’ll be spared further punishment.” Gerard purred, his hand cupping Frank’s balls to gently knead and massage them. “I can make you feel so good Frankie, it just takes one little word.” He whispered, Frank whimpering softly as he shook his head. He wanted so badly to feel that pleasure, his cock was hurting almost as much as his pierced nipples as he ached for release, but he couldn’t. He’d rather die than give in.

“I – I’ll never say it!” He spat, keeping his eyes squeezed shut as he heard Gerard tut. 

“Even you don’t believe that Frankie, I can hear the doubt in your voice.” He sighed, smiling darkly to himself as he moved to release Frank’s ankles from their manacles. Frank, not expecting that at all, gasped in soft delight and then pain as he drew his knees up. His muscles ached and cramped, sending pain so severe through his legs that he couldn’t help the cracked gasp of pain that ripped from his throat, tears dripping from his eyes as he clamped his legs shut and rolled his hips awkwardly to the side, waiting for the cramp to alleviate.

 

Gerard ignored him and continued walking round the table, releasing the chain on Frank’s wrists but not taking them out of their clamp. Frank groaned softly, hissing in even more pain as he slowly moved his arms down to rest his joined hands over his chest, pain searing though his arms and making him curl up into a ball.

“Tensing up will only make it worse.” Gerard purred as he took hold of Frank’s joined wrists and tugged him off the table. The younger man yelped in pain but had no choice other than to walk with Gerard a little way from the table, whimpering softly as his wrists were drawn up to be attached to another chain, this time hanging from a ring in the ceiling. Gerard pushed Frank onto his knees, pulling the chain tight and forcing his arms to remain above his head. His arms were already tired and aching, and Frank was not ashamed to let his tears fall as he slumped on his knees. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to say it Frankie?” Gerard purred as he moved back to the table, picking up the final thing he had laid there before walking back to Frank. In his hands he was uncoiling a long, leather whip, letting it run through his fingers as Frank trembled softly. 

“I’ll never say it.” He insisted, though he was lacking his earlier conviction. He wasn’t beaten yet and he refused to give up. Gerard chuckled softly behind him and Frank could feel he was getting closer and closer. He jumped in slight surprise when Gerard’s hand slid down his back, Gerard squatting down behind Frank to gaze at his olive skin.

“Hm...” Gerard frowned as he ran his fingertips over Frank’s back, gazing at the scars that littered his otherwise smooth skin. Some were clearly years old, others newer, maybe a few months old. Whoever had been whipping him had little to no experience. “So, Bert used to whip you?” He asked softly, drawing the end of the whip around Frank’s back, letting him know it was there and frowning at the way Frank tensed. 

“I... He... S – Sometimes...” Frank’s voice was suddenly full of fear, his body shaking violently. Gerard couldn’t blame him, it looked as if he had been treated badly by his previous owners. 

“He wasn’t very good at it.” Gerard smirked, getting back to his feet and taking a firm grip on the butt of the whip. “Whipping shouldn’t leave scars, not if it’s done properly.” He said casually, Frank biting his lip softly, wishing he could turn and look at Gerard but he was fixed where he was. He knew what was coming and he was terrified. Every time he’d been whipped he’d pass out within in an instant, left a bloody mess to wake up sometimes a whole day later. 

“Brace yourself.” Gerard warned and Frank had just enough to clench his teeth before the first strike of the whip cracked across his skin. He gasped and jolted, his hips bucking forward which caused the plug inside him to shift and nudge against his prostate. His cry of pain turned to one of shocked delight, his body tingling and his muscles quivering as he bowed his head. Gerard hadn’t struck again, which was also a shock. Usually when he got whipped Frank had no time to even breathe, but this was different. Gerard was waiting, letting him feel the line of stinging pain across his back, his skin warming around it. It didn’t hurt the same way it had with Bert either, Bert just hit at him with the whip, where as Gerard seemed to use only the very tip. He suddenly understood how Gerard could say Bert hadn’t been good at it, Gerard certainly seemed to have a sort of... skill to his movements.

“Do you still refuse to give in?” Gerard asked softly, Frank refusing to answer and he cried out breathlessly when a second strike was aimed to his back. His body jolted again, the plug shifted again, the pain and pleasure weaved into a sickening cocktail that made his head spin. 

“I – I can’t... C – Can’t...” He gasped, yelping when Gerard hit him once, twice, three more times with just two seconds between each crack of the whip. His back flared with a hot, stinging pain, his cock throbbing as each movement he made caused the plug to rub against his special spot. His nipples wept another drop of blood down his chest... it was too much, all too much. But he couldn’t give in, he wouldn’t. He’d pass out first. 

“Do you know what kind of whip I’m using Frankie?” Gerard asked sweetly, holding the whip ready for another strike. He held it about half way down with the hand not on the butt, giving him more control of its direction and force. Frank said nothing, only panted quietly as tears dripped down his cheeks. Gerard could see he was starting to crack, and he smirked. 

“It’s called a Blacksnake. It doesn’t have a traditional handle like a riding crop would, meaning you can coil it up small, like a snake.” He purred, starting to circle Frank with slow, deliberate steps, getting a good look at him at all angles and letting Frank see him in turn. 

“It isn’t like traditional snake whips. It stays flexible right to the butt.” He purred, Frank gazing at him through half lidded, watering eyes. “And in the end – you might have noticed – is a small ball bearing.” He stroked the whip through his fingers right to its narrow end where a small ball could be seen surrounded by the leather. “It’s particularly good for control. Not that you’re previous owners would have known anything of control.” Gerard smirked, moving back behind Frank and preparing to strike again.

“Call me your master.” He demanded, Frank wincing as he braced himself.

“No!”

_Crack!_

Frank gasped and clenched his teeth to try and stop his yelp of pain from escaping his throat, his body shuddering as the plug shifted again and he panted harshly. Tears were pouring freely down his cheeks, his body not sure whether it felt good or not. His erection had pre cum sliding down the shaft, blood from his nipples starting to dry on his chest and his back burnt so intensely that when Gerard struck again, over and over, he couldn’t stop himself from screaming.

Gerard whipped Franks back for ten seconds before pausing again, catching the end of the whip in his hand and watching as Frank’s back went pink, mingled with purple streaks from the whip, but not a single drop of blood could be seen. Gerard smirked, pleased with himself. Whipping should never break the skin, if Frank bled, he’d have gone too far.

“How does it feel?” He purred softly, Frank panting harshly as his body started to slump. His arms were on fire, held up by the chain and he began to shake as sobs tore through his chest. “Are you going to keep this up?” Gerard asked silkily, laying the whip down so that he could move behind Frank and run his hands down his back.

“A – Agh d – don’t! That hurts!” Frank gasped, groaning in pain as Gerard continued to run his fingertips over the bruises across his back, ignoring his whimpers of pain. He felt the heat of his skin beneath his hands, pressed against the path the whip had taken and judged the extent of the damage. He could feel if he continued with the Blacksnake then it would start breaking the skin and so he knew Frank was at his limit. 

“I can make it feel better Frankie...” Gerard purred, moving his hand down to press against the base of the plug between his legs. “I can take all the pain away...” He whispered temptingly into Frank’s ear, the younger man whimpering softly and slowly shaking his head. He couldn’t... he couldn’t give in..

“N – No... No I... Agh!” Frank clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut as Gerard moved to pinch one of his nipples, the pins still pierced through them. The bloody nub flared in pain and Frank felt more sobs escaping him, his body feeling so weak. By now he would have passed out if it was Bert, but Gerard was devious, he knew how to keep him on the brink, never allowing him to tip over and lose consciousness. 

“P – Please... Please don’t...” He gasped, crying softly and feeling even worse to hear those words come from his lips. Gerard smirked softly, knowing he was about to win and he slid his hand down. He had built up the pain and now it was time to flip the scale and build up the pleasure. 

“Does it hurt Frankie?” He whispered gently, kissing down the side of Frank’s neck as he wrapped his hand around his erection. Frank sighed and nodded shakily, his body trembling and he hissed softly as Gerard used his other hand to pull the plug out of his quivering ass. “I can make it go away... I can make you feel so good Frankie... I’m not the one who controls your pleasure or pain. It’s all down to you.” He whispered his softly, Frank whimpering and shaking his head.

Frank opened his mouth to deny him again, to argue and fight back. He could always fight back... but he felt so weak, the thought of more pain making him feel even weaker. But his throbbing erection couldn’t be ignored, he needed to cum so bad. And... To be told that effectively he was the one controlling that was a different spin on things, he had never thought of it that way.

“I... I... Okay...” He finally whispered, his body slumping in defeat, tears washing down his cheeks in the shame. “Please... Please, t – take the pain away... d – don’t let it hurt anymore...” He whimpered, Gerard still pinching his nipple and he hissed softly. He knew what he needed to say, and after an agonising minute he finally managed to choke it out. 

“ _P – Please_ Gera – Master... Master... Oh, fuck it... Master please!” He begged, gasping when Gerard moved his fingers back to his quivering entrance, pushing two deep inside him at the same time as he began to rapidly stroke his erection with his other hand. 

“O – Oh God!” Frank gasped, his voice hoarse as he flung his head back to rest against Gerard’s shoulder, the fingers inside him finding his prostate in an instant and then it was all a dizzy blur. Gerard thrust his fingers quickly inside Frank, his other hand stroking up and down Frank’s erection, twisting his palm to add an extra sensation and Frank’s body shook with the force of the sudden, overwhelming pleasure.

It was over all too quickly, Frank unable to even attempt holding back and soon enough he cried out breathlessly as his orgasm tore through him, cum exploding over Gerard’s fingers as his ass clenched tightly over and over. 

Gerard sighed and kissed softly against the back of Frank’s neck, slowing his hands down but not stopping completely, milking Frank of his orgasm until he hadn’t got another drop to give. He moved his hands away slowly and then quickly wrapped his arms around Frank’s waist as he slumped. His head was hanging down, his chest heaving as he panted but his tears had come to a stop.

“Mm... Good boy...” Gerard purred, quickly stretching up to release Frank’s wrist and the younger man practically fell into his arms. 

Frank whimpered softly, his head spinning so fast he felt for sure he was going to faint. He hissed and whimpered softly when Gerard gently drew the pins out of his nipples, letting them fall to the floor before he gently lifted Frank bridal style into his arms.

“Shh, relax now my pet.” He purred, Frank’s eyelids fluttering as he tried to look dizzily at Gerard. “I’m going to run you a bath...” He whispered, brushing Frank’s hair off his forehead as he headed towards the stairs with him in his arms. “Okay?”

“Mm... I... Okay...” Frank sighed, Gerard frowning.

“Okay _what_?” He asked softly, Frank blushing and shuddering softly.

“I... Okay... Master...” He sighed, bowing his head as Gerard smiled and kissed his forehead.

“Mhmm... and don’t you forget it.”


	2. Of heaven and hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're in purgatory, heaven and hell are never far away.

For three days Frank was left mostly to his own devices. He was allowed to roam the house as much as he wanted, though he wasn’t allowed to go outside. Not even into the backyard. He had had to sleep naked that first night but when he awoke in the morning the closet in his room was full of new clothes all in his size and the drawers had housed all kinds of underwear, pyjamas, belts and accessories. 

Whenever he was hungry he was free to go to the kitchen and make whatever he wanted, though breakfast, lunch and dinner were all provided by an in-house chef who said very little but seemed friendly. There was also a female gardener who Frank would watch potter about the garden from the living room window. She was a very attractive woman with large breasts, a tiny waist and flowing black hair she would leave in a pony tail. Frank had seen Gerard stood talking to her sometimes, but Gerard himself was mostly not around those first few days. In fact, Frank didn’t really see any of the men who had brought him here.

Frank was unused to being left like this. When he had been Bert’s pet he had been left in his cage whenever Bert wasn’t around, and he was only let out when Bert wanted something from him. Here was completely different though, Frank had never had so much freedom, and yet he knew that despite the long leash he was given he was still a prisoner. He was still another man’s pet.

After those first few days, Gerard saw fit to confirm it.

Frank was sat in the living room like he had been doing every day, just gazing out the window and watching the pretty girl garden outside. It was a sunny day and she seemed to be getting hot. She stopped clipping the roses and leaned back, sighing as she ran the back of her wrist across her forehead, her dainty hands covered in green leather gardener’s gloves. Frank found himself growing pretty mesmerised as he watched her go back to her preening, not noticing Gerard enter the living room through the open door. 

“Like what you see?” The older man asked softly, a smirk playing about his lips as Frank jumped in shock and looked at him with a guilty expression in his eyes. 

“O – Oh I... I err... I was just looking at the garden.” He said quickly, blushing and biting his lip hard as he watched Gerard slowly approach him. Already Frank’s heart was racing in fear and excitement, his face going hot. He knew he had to compose and start making a game plan or Gerard would overpower him easily. “I’d like to go outside at some point.” He said quietly, regretting it instantly as Gerard smirked darkly at him.

“Would you?” He purred, approaching Frank at a leisurely pace, running a fingertip down the side of his jaw once he reached him. “Only good boys get to go outside. Good boys who’ve earned my trust. But you’re not going the right way about it at all Frankie, not if you’ve already forgotten your manners.” He smirked, Frank blushing deeply.

“I – I didn’t mean to sound rude, I just –” Frank gasped when Gerard slapped him sharply round the face, the strike light enough not to hurt terribly but it was enough to damage Frank’s pride. He scowled deeply as he shoved Gerard’s hand away, cradling his struck cheek as he clenched his teeth. “You son of a bitch, what was that for!?” He shouted, gasping when Gerard slapped him again, harder this time, so that if he hadn’t grabbed his hair soon after and used his hold to yank Frank to his feet then the younger man would have fallen from the window seat. 

“Oh dear Frankie, we have forgotten ourselves haven’t we?” Gerard snarled softly, pulling Frank up high until their faces were level and Frank had to rest on the tip of his toes. His hands came up to grab at Gerard’s, his nails digging into the older man’s knuckles as he tried to wrench out of his grip. “It’s a shame that you’re going to misbehave so quickly after not seeing me for a few days.” 

“I – I wasn’t – I – I d – didn’t mean to I –” Frank hissed sharply when Gerard tightened his grip in his hair, the silky locks straining against Frank’s scalp until he felt certain Gerard was going to rip his hair right out. “A – Agh! Gerard please!” He gasped, trying to tiptoe higher to relieve some of the pressure but Gerard only raised his fist more to make it worse. 

“I think we need to go over some basic principles Frankie.” The older man purred darkly, his grip tightening even more until tears started to show in Franks eyes. “Who calls me Gerard?” He snapped, Frank groaning in pain. 

“I – I don’t... Erm... Y – Your friends?” Frank tried breathlessly, unable to think of anything except the pain in his head and the ever increasing risk that his hair was about to be torn away. “F – Family? Erm... N – Not me?” He whimpered, trying desperately to find the right answer and he winced as Gerard chuckled softly. 

“That’s right. Not you.” He purred, watching Frank closely as the younger man squeezed his eyes shut, his face screwed up in pain. “Because what _do_ you call me Frankie?” He asked sweetly, Frank tensing even more and clenching his teeth tight. “Well!?” Gerard demanded, tightening his grip more until his knuckles were white and a few strands of hair began to break loose. 

“Agh! M – Master, I call you master!” Frank gasped loudly. He didn’t want to answer, he certainly didn’t want to give in but the pain was immense and the last thing he wanted was a bald patch. His self esteem was at an all time low as it was thanks to his many scars, bruises and skinniness that made him Bert’s pet. A bald patch would just make things worse. 

As soon as Frank answered Gerard smirked and nodded, releasing Frank’s hair and watching the boy fall to the floor with a soft thump. 

“Mhmm... That’s right. And if you ever forget it again I’ll be forced to punish you properly.” He purred sweetly, crouching down infront of Frank so they were level once more and he smirked as he tipped Frank’s face up to him. 

Frank glared at him as he panted softly, his cheeks red with shame and his hair tasselled. 

“I’m a fair man Frank, I always give one warning, and just to make things clear that was it. If you don’t want to be hurt then don’t test me.” Gerard added, his voice light but serious and Frank gritted his teeth as he nodded once, Gerard looking at him expectantly. 

“I... I understand, master.” Frank whispered softly, the words making him want to vomit but he understood that he needed to play the game. Clearly trying to withstand Gerard and fighting back was not going to get him anywhere. The only way to escape this place would be to be as obedient as he could stand, win the older man’s trust and earn himself some privileges. He was sure that if he just made Gerard think he was going to be the perfect little pet then somehow he’d be able to escape. 

Clearly pleased Gerard smiled at Frank and got back to his feet, watching as Frank did the same. He clapped a hand onto Frank’s shoulder and squeezed softly as he gave him a stern look, but there was a hint of playfulness in his eyes. At first Frank was confused, sure he must be imagining it, but the more he stared into Gerard’s brown irises the more he could see that playful spark.

“You know Frankie, I was actually coming to see you today because I have a gift for you. But after that little episode I’m not sure if you deserve it yet.” He sighed, a smirk playing about his lips. 

Frank stared at him in slight surprise, his heart thumping. A gift? Frank couldn’t imagine what kind of a gift Gerard was talking about, and he wasn’t sure he really wanted to know. If he was anything like Bert then it wouldn’t be a gift Frank would enjoy receiving. 

“A... A gift?” Frank repeated, Gerard’s eyes narrowing slightly and Frank jumped, quickly adding ‘master?’ on the end before the older man could get angry again. Gerard smirked widely at this, chuckling a little as he nodded and took Frank’s hand in his. For a fleeting moment Frank marvelled at how soft and warm Gerard’s skin was, it was kind of nice tucked against his own as their palms met and fingers laced. But then Frank quickly shook those thoughts out of his head before he could get carried away. Clearly this place was driving him insane.

“Come with me.” Gerard chuckled, leading Frank out of the living room and up the stairs to the second floor of the impressive house. 

Frank kept silent as they walked, his heart racing as all sorts of thoughts went through his head. He was suspicious of Gerard, as anyone in his position would be, but even more so due to the unhappy times he had spent with other owners who had only ever mistreated him. Gerard may have claimed to be different to them that day he bought Frank and then promptly tortured him in the basement, but Frank was not convinced. He would never be convinced, because that meant he would have to trust Gerard, and trusting Gerard would lead into a whole sort of twisted relationship Frank didn’t even want to think about. 

Gerard glanced over his shoulder at the silent man and smirked a little when he saw that Frank was following him a little like a blind man, his eyes glossed and Gerard knew he was deep in thought. He wondered what he was thinking about... probably worrying over what the gift was. Gerard chuckled quietly and faced forward again, walking quickly up another set of stairs, and then another, until he was in the attic of the house.

As Gerard entered the large space Frank finally snapped out of his thought stream, slamming back into reality when he saw where they were. The attic was not your usual dark, dusty storage place that other houses used it for. This attic was bright and clean and appeared to be a playroom of sorts. There was a large double bed with silk sheets, a long glass cabinet down one length of the room holding every sex toy imaginable. There were some handcuffs lying around but unlike the hard, painful ones in the basement they looked to be made of soft, flexible leather, attached to ribbons rather than chains. There were little cushion piled on the floor and a huge window set into one side of the sloped roof, letting in sunlight and a view of the blue sky outside but making it impossible for anyone on the ground to see in. 

“Mm... Welcome to heaven Frankie.” Gerard purred, releasing the younger man’s hand and turning to walk backwards into the centre of the room, his eyes fixed on Frank’s. The younger man was looking slightly stunned as he stared about the attic, his teeth clamping gently over his lower lip. “Do you like it?” Gerard smirked, beckoning for Frank to walk closer.

“I... It’s...” Frank didn’t quite know what to say as he stumbled obediently into the room, the door swinging shut behind him. He had never seen a place like it. There had been plenty of sex dungeons he’d been to in his life, hell, he’d spent practically all of his time with Bert locked up in one. But this was entirely different. Everything was softer, sweeter. It was almost... seductive. 

“Well now, could you really be speechless?” Gerard chuckled softly, moving back until he reached the bed and he sat down lightly on the end. He smiled softly as Frank gazed about with wide, curious eyes, and something inside him warmed a little. The man was attractive.... very attractive, which was pretty much the only reason Gerard had decided to keep him. That and the fact he liked a challenge. But now he could see a sort of innocence that was still intact inside him and Gerard hoped that during their time together that final piece would not be destroyed. 

Frank wanted to walk about the room and look closely at everything but he knew that he would need permission first so he simply sated his curiosity by standing still and staring about everywhere. Gerard kept quiet for a while, letting him drink it all in and not speaking until Frank finally looked over at him.

“Allow me to explain something Frankie.” Gerard purred softly, patting the space beside him so that Frank would come over and sit down. Once he had Gerard gently laid a hand over his, making Frank look at him again. “This place is where I will bring you when I see fit to reward you.” Gerard purred, smirking a little at the little flash of excitement that Frank couldn’t stop from showing in his eyes. “And the basement I will only take you to when I feel the need to punish you.” Gerard continued, shifting a little closer to the younger man. “It’s like my little version of heaven and hell... and the same rules apply. If you’re good you will only ever see heaven... but if you’re bad...” Gerard trailed off, smirking a little as Frank shivered. “Well... I think you understand. The rest of the house is purgatory you might say. Everything you do, everything you say whilst you are in the rest of the house will all be taken into consideration of which room you deserve to be in.” 

“I understand master.” Frank nodded softly, almost not thinking about calling Gerard that and when he realised he had said it so naturally his cheeks flamed. Gerard chuckled lightly and nodded, kissing Frank’s forehead with a soft smirk. He could tell he was starting to chip the boy down and that excited him.

“Good.” He purred, squeezing Frank’s hand before he slid off the bed and walked to the back of the room. “The reason I brought you here today Frankie is because I have something for you, and I thought this place would be the best place for you to receive it.” 

Frank bit his lip and watched Gerard walking away with curious eyes, his heart rate starting to pick up again. All of his earlier thoughts of what the gift might be didn’t seem likely anymore now that he had seen this place. He understood that the whole point of a master servant relationship was to form a bond based around punishment and reward, but Frank had never really experienced the reward side before. And he didn’t feel as if he had done anything that really merited him getting rewarded now. 

Frowning to himself Frank watched as Gerard picked up a small oak wood box and made his way back to the bed, the box held between his hands. He smirked softly at Frank as he sat back down beside him, resting the box in his lap. 

“Mm... Another rule of this house Frankie is that any pets must always wear their collar.” He purred, lifting the lid on the box and reaching inside to slowly pull out an expensive looking collar. “The only time you are allowed to take it off is when you’ll get wet, so showers, swimming, heavy rain...” He smirked, handing the collar to Frank whose eyes had grown wider.

The collar Bert had bought for Frank had been a second hand, ratty leather thing that had been too tight and hurt. This one, Gerard softly explained, was tailor made to fit Frank’s neck. It was made of expensive, soft black leather with a red lining, a thick shining silver ring hanging from the middle. Even to Frank, who despised collars, couldn’t help but admire it’s beauty. 

“I want you to put it on now.” Gerard said softly but firmly, Frank looking up at him worriedly as he ran the leather through his fingers. He started to raise the item to his neck, not wanting to obey but knowing he needed to, and he blinked in confusion when Gerard paused him. “Here, let me do it.”

Frank quirked an eyebrow but obediently released the collar, letting Gerard line it up to his throat before turning Frank around. “Okay, now put two fingers here like this.” He ordered, placing his two middle fingers in a V shape over Frank’s Adam’s apple so that the small bump was surrounded by the digits. Gerard moved his hand away so Frank could do it and the younger man obediently laid his fingers in the correct place, utterly confused as to what that was supposed to do.

Gerard slid the end of the collar through the silver buckle at the back and pulled it tight, just enough so that Frank’s fingers pressed tight against his throat but not too much to choke him. Once he had secured the buckle Gerard turned Frank back round to face him, letting Frank wriggle his fingers out from beneath the collar and causing the leather to rest snug against his neck. It was tight enough to sit neatly against his throat without slipping, but the fingers had caused enough looseness that Frank could breathe without difficulty. 

“How does it feel?” Gerard grinned, his heart jumping at how gorgeous Frank looked in it. The collar gave him a kind of innocence back, making his eyes sparkle and his adorably pouty lips just look so divine Gerard couldn’t help but lean a little closer. “Is it comfortable?” 

Frank had to admit it was very comfortable. His old collar had rubbed and ached and made him feel constantly strangled, this one though was soft and smooth and the perfect fit. He even kind of liked it and he smiled softly as he touched the silver hoop. “Very comfortable, thank you master.” He whispered, gazing innocently into Gerard’s eyes and feeling his stomach quiver at the lusty look he was getting back.

“Mm... You’re most welcome Frankie.” Gerard purred, pulling a leash out of the box next and handing it to Frank to examine. “If you’re good we’ll eventually start going outside, but when we do you’ll be attached to this. Don’t worry, it won’t be in public.” Gerard smirked at Frank as the younger man looked with slightly horrified eyes at the leash made entirely of shiny silver chain link. It had a soft leather handle and a clip that obviously attached to the ring on his collar. It was a nice enough leash... the problem was just that Frank would have to be attached to it. 

“Well?” Gerard purred softly, looking expectantly at Frank and Frank knew he was expecting him to challenge him. Expected him to throw a tantrum or something, but Frank wasn’t stupid and he knew how to play the game. 

“Thank you master.” He whispered softly, swallowing his irritation for a moment and trying not to let his pride get the better of him. He could tell that Gerard was going to be a lot different to his other masters and as such he had to react differently. Gerard was clearly a seductive, manipulative man and Frank knew that the only thing he could do now was fight to get free... but the fighting had to be secret. He needed Gerard to trust him first.

“Mm...” Gerard smirked softly and nodded his approval. “I have just one more gift for you.” He purred, reaching back into the box and pulling out the final item inside. Frank looked at it with curious eyes, not entirely sure what was being presented to him.

Cupped in Gerard’s palms was a little black box with a button and dial set into it. It had no company name written on it, nothing to indicate what it did exactly, a long black wire attached to it coiled up with a little plastic oval on the end. Frank glanced at Gerard’s soft smirk before he gently picked up the rounded oval device, running his fingers over the shiny plastic and smoothing his thumbs over the domed sides. 

“I... What is i –” Frank gasped as Gerard pressed the button on the little box and the oval started to vibrate gently, getting more vigorous when Gerard started to turn the dial. Frank gawped in shock at the little toy before he turned his wide eyes on Gerard, his cheeks flaming bright pink. “Y – You... Why would you get me –”

“What’s the matter?” Gerard interrupted, chuckling softly. “Not what you were expecting?” He purred innocently, finding Frank’s blush incredibly adorable. 

“I just... I don’t... I’ve never been ... Given gifts like this, master.” Frank finally managed to choke out, completely thrown off course and he felt some relief when Gerard switched off the vibration. “I doubt I’d ever find a use for it.” He added softly, not planning to have any ‘alone time’ anytime soon. Gerard though clearly didn’t think he needed it and he grinned playfully at Frank.

“Well, why don’t I show you its uses right now?” He purred, putting it aside for a moment along with the wooden box it came in before he crawled over to Frank. Instinctively Frank leaned back, scuttling slowly up to the centre of the bed as Gerard followed him like a panther about to pounce. Frank felt his breath hitch in his throat when Gerard actually _did_ pounce, pressing his hands to Frank’s shoulders and pushing him to lie down as he climbed above him and straddled his hips. 

“Hmm?”

“B – But I... Now?” Frank squeaked, his heart starting to hammer. He understood that this was supposed to be a gift or something, that he was supposed to be grateful, but he was still wary of Gerard. No matter how attractive the man was he didn’t want him to touch him. 

“Master I’d rather not right now, I just want to rest or something.” He mewled softly, knowing instantly he wasn’t going to get away with that as Gerard scowled at him.

“Rest? Why, because you’ve been _so_ busy the past three days?” He drawled sarcastically, hooking a finger through the loop of Frank’s collar and using it to drag him up so that their faces were almost touching. “Here I am trying to be nice to you and you’re being difficult again. And you know what happens when you start being difficult... we can either does this up here Frankie, or we can take it to the basement. It’s your choice.” He purred darkly, Frank scowling deeply at him. He refused to be afraid of Gerard and he sat up on his elbows as he narrowed his eyes. 

“I’m not being difficult, I –” Frank gasped as Gerard suddenly scratched his hand down his chest, digging his nails in hard and ripping lines in the skin even through the fabric of Frank’s shirt. “AGH! Fuck!” He hissed, wincing and squeezing his eyes shut as Gerard moved to forcefully tug Frank’s shirt above his head. 

“I’m telling you Frankie, you are this far away from going to the basement.” Gerard warned, holding his thumb and forefinger an inch apart to indicate how close Frank was exactly. “I’m a patient man and I am still willing to give you this gift I had planned, but one more argument from you and I’ll know you won’t deserve it and you do _not_ want to make me think that.” 

Frank bit his lip softly as he gazed up at Gerard, thinking over those words and trying to decide what to do. What his gut instinct was telling him to do was to keep fighting and arguing and take the punishment in the basement, whatever that might be, since any amount of pain would be better than just rolling over and submitting to this demon. Half of him was convinced that Gerard was a lot weaker than he made out, if it was Bert he’d never give Frank warnings, he’d just hurt him as soon as Frank made any sign of resistance. In Frank’s naive, reality starved existence any man who gave multiple warnings was a weak man and he was starting to fall into the foolish belief that Gerard simply couldn’t stand hurting him and lacked the conviction to punish him properly. 

Gerard gazed steadily back at Frank, wondering what the boy was thinking. He was hoping that Frank would do the sensible thing, listen to his warning, and settle down already. Gerard got off on hurting and pleasuring people, he wasn’t picky on what he had to do, but he did want to prove to Frank that he could treat him wonderfully as well as hurt him. He usually would never give so many warnings, but since Frank was a new pet he was giving him the benefit of the doubt. It was only to be expected that Frank would battle him, it would be that way until they built up their trust together but that didn’t mean Gerard was any less prepared to punish Frank as many times as he needed. 

When Frank continued to think everything over, clearly torn between what to do, Gerard decided to give him one last chance and moved down to gently kiss the start of one of the long scratches that had now blossomed a beautiful deep red down his chest. Frank jumped in slight surprise, breaking out of his thoughts and glancing down as Gerard started to run the point of his tongue down the scratch. Frank hissed softly as the wet heat of the older man’s tongue made the torn skin sting, his abdomen flipping. 

“Are you going to behave yourself?” Gerard asked silkily, licking back up over one of the other scratches. “Or am I going to have to be disappointed in you?” He purred, moving across to tenderly kiss over one of Frank’s nipples, making the younger man whimper and mewl softly in pain; his nipple still sore from the pins those three days before.

“I... I...” Frank sighed with light relief when Gerard moved away from his nipple, moving up to tug on the loop of his collar with his teeth as Frank tried to think of an answer. “I... I’m... Sorry?” He finally tried, surprising himself for the sudden apology but Gerard didn’t seem to mind since the next thing Frank knew their lips were crushed together. 

Frank’s eyes grew wide as Gerard’s mouth assaulted his, their lips meshing and parting in time as Gerard cupped Frank’s face and kissed him feverishly. It was the first time Gerard had kissed him and it was animalistic, destroying Frank’s composure until he couldn’t think of a reason to fight anymore. Could only think of the deliciously soft lips suckling against his and fling his arms around Gerard’s neck.

“Mmph...” Frank tried to speak but was cut off as Gerard pushed his tongue deep into his mouth, stealing a taste of him. His warm, strong hands cradled Frank’s waist as he settled between his legs and kissed him hotly and forcefully. Already Frank couldn’t remember about ever planning to refuse him, and he moaned huskily as Gerard bit down on his lower lip and tugged hard. 

“Mmm... Now that you’re finally being more compliant...” He smirked, moving kisses down as he started to rub Frank’s crotch through his jeans. Frank sighed and started to shake his head, certain he was supposed to be remembering something but his body was quick to betray him. Just like before. Barely three minutes of playful kisses and sucks down his chest and tiny, tender licks to his sore nipples and the hand massaging his groin soon coaxed his cock to life, a semi quickly forming. 

“I – I... M – Master... Please I...” Frank sighed, wanting to tell Gerard to stop, but every time he tried he could feel his tongue starting to betray him, morphing his pleas into begs for the older man to continue. Unable to trust himself not to urge Gerard to continue Frank just settled on keeping his mouth shut and tried not to let the sensations worming through him affect him.

“Mm... God, look at you.” Gerard purred softly, a tiny chuckle escaping his lips as he kissed and nipped his way down Frank’s torso. He peered up at him through his eyelashes, Frank’s eyes were squeezed shut and his lips were pursed into a cute little pout as he clearly tried to focus on anything other than the pleasure Gerard’s hands were inflicting on him. “You love this don’t you? Love it just as much as you hate it... That turns me on.” Gerard purred, Frank’s eyes fluttering in surprise at that. He wasn’t used to men saying things so blunt as that and he squirmed awkwardly as Gerard unbuttoned his jeans. 

“Mm... No response? You are being quiet today.” Gerard laughed softly, tugging Frank’s jeans down his legs quickly and Frank barely had time to realise he was doing it before he was left naked in the centre of the bed. His cock was almost fully erect and he desperately started to think about all the things he hated to try and make it go down, but his thoughts were violently shattered when a puff of hot air was breathed over the head of his cock. 

“A – Ah! N – No...” Frank groaned, looking down at Gerard as the older man took hold of the base of his shaft and started to swirl his tongue around the head. Frank had only had a blowjob once or maybe twice in his life... he had been a complete virgin when he’d been taken by his first master, and since then every man he was passed to had not been the type to want to pleasure him. Frank’s experience of being a pet was to be almost a sex object. His job was to suck the master, his job to bend down and let the master fuck him. Never the other way around... So why was Gerard starting to suck the head of his cock into his mouth. 

“G – Gerard?” He choked, biting his lip when Gerard sat up instantly, narrowing his eyes at him and Frank’s stomach gave a sickening lurch as he realised his mistake. Usually he wouldn’t have cared so much but right now he could see that if he wanted his dick in that man’s mouth... and God he really did want that... then he needed to be perfect. 

“I – I mean master, forgive me I... I don’t understand what’s happening.” Frank whimpered, Gerard gazing at him a moment before apparently deciding he could let the mistake slip and he smirked softly as he leaned over Frank to grab something tucked down the top of the mattress.

“Really? What is it that is confusing you?” Gerard asked casually, pulling two long ribbons up from behind the mattress. They were already attached to the bars of the headboard and Frank squeaked softly when Gerard suddenly seized his wrists and pulled them up. He tied the crimson silk around each of Frank’s wrists, securing them separately. “Allow me to make an assumption,” Gerard purred, checking the knots were tight enough not to let Frank wriggle free but not so tight as to hurt him. “Your previous masters were not ones who saw fit to pleasure you very often?” 

“I... Th – That is correct, master...” Frank croaked back, glancing up at the silk around his wrists, the smooth, cool fabric feeling kind of good against his skin. It certainly made a pleasant change to the usual leather and chains. 

“Then allow me to tell you something Frankie.” Gerard smirked, gently leaning down to peck Frank’s lips, swallowing the soft sigh Frank released before he started to kiss down his body again. “I believe fully in the idea of punishment and reward. I believe in trust. And trust me when I say, as long as you are good, you will always be pleasured to the best of my abilities.” 

Frank sighed and groaned a little when Gerard reached his erection again and took no time in running his tongue slowly up and down the shaft. Frank’s cock throbbed gently at the sensation, his stomach quivering. He couldn’t think straight enough to figure this man out, he was so different to any man Frank had been owned by before and he couldn’t figure him out. Why was he even being rewarded? Why was Gerard so eager to pleasure him? Why did it all feel so damn _good_?

“O – Oh... Okay...” He moaned, giving up on trying to figure it out for now as Gerard sucked him into his mouth and destroyed all coherent thought. “Oh God...” He gasped, bucking his hips a little as his erection was coated in slick heat, Gerard’s tongue working skilfully around his shaft and making his head spin. 

Gerard smirked inwardly as he started to bob his head over Frank’s erection, feeling it swell and grow to its full length in his mouth and he sucked eagerly at the tip. He knew that in time he and Frank would build up a beautiful relationship, after all, the boy was responding to him gorgeously already and Gerard knew Frank was far from being broken. He had no doubt there would be plenty of battles to come but for now it seemed they were both content to have some fun.

Frank groaned softly as Gerard sucked hungrily around his erection, a bead of pre cum building at the tip and rolling down onto Gerard’s tongue. The older man growled his appreciation and sucked eagerly for more, Frank’s taste something that he certainly wouldn’t mind getting used to and as he suckled against Frank’s slit the younger man’s body was just as eager to supply. 

“O – Oh...” Frank sighed, tugging gently at his restraints as he struggled to keep his hips under control. Gerard was making him feel so good and that was something he couldn’t handle. He was good at coping with pain and punishment, but this delicious pleasure was making his head spin violently. He didn’t even notice when Gerard reached for the strange vibrating oval, rubbing some lube over it and then pushing it into Frank without warning. 

Frank gasped sharply and Gerard leant back as he bucked his hips up. A string of obscenities fell from his mouth but the toy was so small Gerard knew it was more the shock and indignation of being violated rather than any actual pain. He smirked softly as Frank glared down at him, but when Gerard looked innocently back and slowly licked a bead of pre cum from the corner of his mouth he saw Frank’s cock visibly twitch in response.

Frank considered saying something to Gerard, arguing or something. But he doubted it’d do anything other than get him sent to the basement, and his cock was already aching with the desire to have Gerard take it back into his mouth. 

“Mm... Something wrong?” Gerard purred sweetly, pushing the device deeper inside the younger man, his lube slickened fingers easily moving inside him so that he could position the plastic toy against Frank’s prostate and keep it there as his fingers slid out. Frank looked at him with slightly hazy eyes, his lips trembling with the temptation to argue back but as his cock throbbed more and more painfully he sighed and shook his head.

“N – No, master...” He sighed, his cheeks flaming red as Gerard smirked and bent down to continue servicing his erection, licking and sucking teasingly at the head as he picked up the control box for the vibrator. 

All that could be seen of the device now was the wire attaching it to the controls disappearing inside Frank’s puckered entrance and Gerard peered up at the younger man through his eyelashes as he turned on the vibration and touched his fingers to the intensity dial. He started off gentle, the vibration nothing more than a soft, throbbing sensation but the affect was instant. 

“A – Agh God!” Frank gasped and jumped in shock as his prostate gave a little throb when the vibrator switched on, pulsing against his special spot and making his abdomen tingle. He clenched his teeth softly and tried to keep some control over himself but it was a lost cause, Gerard was already sucking his dick again and it was making him feel so close to climax. He was used to achieving climax very rarely and only when his beatings weren’t too bad, but in this place Gerard could not only make him incredibly turned on whilst being punished... but have him close to climax in barely three minutes when he was rewarding him.

“Mmm... How does it feel?” Gerard purred as he licked down Frank’s shaft, turning the dial up a little more and Frank shuddered violently as the vibration intensified into a slow buzz. “Tell me.” Gerard demanded, his free hand coming round to cup Frank’s balls and massage them gently in his palm.

“A – Ah it... It feels...” Frank groaned and shook his head, too embarrassed to talk about it. He wasn’t one who could easily dirty talk and he wasn’t going to give in that easily. 

“Well?” Gerard coaxed, breathing warm air over Frank’s erection, still wet from his saliva. “I’m waiting...”

“I... P – Please just... Agh I... I don’t know.” Frank groaned, just wanting to lye back and enjoy it, it was bad enough that he was even letting Gerard do this without having to give a running commentary on it too.

“Oh come on, you can do better than that.” Gerard purred, turning the dial more to make the vibrating even more intense, pre cum starting to leak from Frank’s tip in long, creamy strings as his prostate was stimulated to the max. Frank felt like sobbing it felt so good, his body squirming and writhing gently as he stretched out and tugged at the ribbons on his wrists.

“Tell me how good it feels? Tell me how close you are...” Gerard smirked, moving the hand on Frank’s balls up to gently rub his nipples, keeping his touch light so he didn’t make them bleed and Frank mewled at the mixture of intense pleasure and gentle pain.

“O – Oh God...” He gasped, shaking his head frantically and making his fringe stick to his face as a thin sheen of sweat coated his skin. He couldn’t say things like that, _wouldn’t_ say things like that. No matter how many times he called this man master, no matter how obediently he had worn the collar, he wouldn’t let Gerard own him.

“If you don’t answer I’ll stop...” Gerard purred sweetly, turning the dial back to reduce the vibration slightly and Frank groaned in disappointment, his ass clenching as if to try and bring the vibration back. 

“Unnff, n – no please...” Frank groaned, his hips gyrating slowly as he whimpered. “Please, master... It feels so good... It feels... Feels like... Like heaven.” He tried, so unused to talking dirty he just didn’t know what to say. “P – Please don’t stop, m’so close...” He groaned. 

Gerard smirked softly and turned the dial up to full, the sudden intensity of buzzing against his prostate making Frank’s erection pulse and throb, sending pre cum pouring out and coating his shaft in stickiness. Gerard groaned a little himself, the sight too good to deny and he bent down to lick up the cum with the point of his tongue.

“Mmm... Good boy.” He praised softly. Frank needed some work on his dirty talk but the fact he had tried was good enough for Gerard. 

“Do you want to cum?” He smirked, licking up the cum with the flat his tongue and groaning a little at Frank’s taste, the stimulation on his prostate causing more and more to be produced. Frank had always produced a lot of pre cum this was causing copious amounts. 

“Oh fuck... Yes... Yes master I do.” He hissed softly, bucking his hips a little and arching his back up as Gerard sucked him into his mouth for a moment, swallowing him entirely down and then sliding back up with a dirty slurp to gather up all his cum so far.

“Mm...” Gerard purred, licking his lips and smirking up at Frank as he nudged a fingertip against his anus. “I can tell... your little hole is quivering. You fucking love it don’t you?” He purred, pushing his finger inside him and then immediately adding a second. 

Frank groaned, his hips jerking as Gerard began to thrust and scissor his fingers inside him, keeping them only a little way in so that he didn’t move the vibrator from its perfect position.

“Mm... I wanna hear you when you cum Frankie... fucking scream for me.” He growled before swooping down and sucking Frank’s erection back into his mouth. He sucked hard around the velvety flesh, rubbing his tongue against the fraenulum and providing just the last bit of stimulation that Frank could stand.

Frank could feel his orgasm building, could feel it washing over his body and making his head spin so fast he had to squeeze his eyes shut. Even without Gerard’s instruction he could do nothing but scream in delight as his hips jerked and his erection pulsed violently, spurting rope after rope of cum into Gerard’s mouth. 

“Oh fuck... fuck... fuck that’s good...” Frank groaned huskily, his orgasm seeming to last forever as Gerard turned down the vibration on the toy until it was back to its original gentle pulsing, his fingers sliding out of Frank to tug on the wire and move the toy down a little so it wasn’t pressed tight against his prostate. It limited the sensation but didn’t kill it completely, and Gerard continued to suckle gently on the tip of Frank’s cock, milking his orgasm for all it was worth. 

Gerard swallowed down every last drop of Frank’s cum and waited until his soft pants and moans became whimpers of pain before he turned off the toy and sat up. He smirked softly at Frank as the younger man gazed up at through half lidded eyes, his lips parted and his chest rising and falling with his pants. He looked utterly divine, his body coated with sweat that dripped beneath his collar. 

“Mmm... Good boy.” Gerard purred softly, pulling on the wire of the toy and watching as Frank’s anus slowly opened up to allow the plastic to be pulled out before clenching tight again instantly. Gerard then smiled and moved up to tenderly peck Frank’s lips, untying the ribbons around his wrists to free him before he wrapped his arms around his waist and held him gently as they kissed. 

Frank felt so spent he was too weak to even consider pushing Gerard away, and the older man’s soft lips did feel good against his so for a while he was content just to kiss him back. 

The kiss was a lot different to their first kiss, this time it was soft and tender and coaxing... and all too soon Frank was completely relaxed and content in Gerard’s arms. So much so that when the older man broke the kiss Frank resorted to nuzzling his face into his neck like a kitten.

Gerard smirked softly and tenderly petted Frank’s hair as he held him, wondering over how easy it was to break him. Bert had made it out like Frank would be the biggest challenge ever but right now Gerard wasn’t seeing that. Though he supposed he had probably taken the boy off guard with his little gift, so he guessed he should keep a close eye on him still. It would be no good to assume he had won yet. 

“Mm... Did you enjoy that Frankie?” Gerard asked softly, Frank nodding mutely against his neck. He could smell the sweetness of Gerard’s cologne and it intoxicated him... and that in itself worried him. Now that he was starting to think a little straighter he realised that what had just happened had been Gerard getting his own way and Frank had just let him. That couldn’t continue to happen. 

Nervously Frank moved out of Gerard’s arms, meeting his gaze and biting his lip as Gerard smirked softly at him. Their eyes locked for a long moment and it soon became clear to both of them that the war was not over and as Frank scowled Gerard’s grin widened, but before either could say anything a knock on the door interrupted them. 

“Gee? There’s been a problem downtown, we gotta go!” Frank vaguely recognised Mikey’s voice and he frowned questionably as Gerard sprung to his feet. 

“Coming! Frankie,” He turned to look at Frank and pulled him up by the wrist. “I have to run now, but I’ll see you later.” He purred, yanking Frank into his arms and kissing him deeply and quickly before pulling him out of the attic room and down the stairs. 

Mikey had already gone to the first floor and Gerard dashed after him, releasing Frank’s wrist once he had led him away from the attic and locked it. Saying not another word to him before he disappeared down the stairs, leaving the younger man confused as he stood outside his bedroom door, his heart pounding.


	3. Fall from grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that this story will contain some graphic depictions of rape. If this is not to your taste please do not read on.

Gerard gazed through his lashes at the fat man as he lit the cigarette dangling between his lips. He had the guys behind him, smirks on their faces as they watched the fat man breathing erratically, his eyes wide with fear. He was shaking so much the chair he was tied to was rocking a little, his gag saturated with saliva that trickled down a corner of his chin.

“Mm... So,” Gerard pulled his cigarette away from his mouth and blew a long stream of smoke into the air, not taking his eyes off the fat man. “Looks like you don’t have my money again then Piggy?” He purred, Mikey grinning darkly behind Gerard’s shoulder as he slowly cracked his knuckles. “That’s unfortunate.” Gerard sighed, starting to walk in a slow circle around ‘Piggy’s chair. 

“Mrrmm mmph nnngh!” Piggy started to shake even more violently, desperately trying to talk through his gag but Gerard was through with talking. He had listened to the same excuses time and time again, and mafia bosses really mustn’t stand for that kind of thing. It was a shame really... Gerard had almost come to like Piggy. The man was clearly naive and fairly innocent, but that would make the punishment all the more sweeter. 

“You know that I am always happy to help out a man in need.” Gerard purred, standing behind Piggy’s chair and suddenly grabbing the back of it, yanking it hard so that Piggy squealed as he fell back, Gerard holding the chair steady once it was leaning on two legs, forcing Piggy to look up at him as he leered over him. “But when I loan money, I expect it back _in. Full_. You haven’t even paid the interest yet.” Gerard sighed, faking a look of sadness as tears streaked down Piggy’s fat face. “And you’ve had three months already.”

Piggy once again began trying to shout something through his mask but no words were legible. Even if they were it wouldn’t have made a difference. Gerard liked to think he had a lot of patience, hell he had a lot of mercy... but it had all run out now. 

“Do you know what happens when I don’t get my money Piggy?” Gerard asked innocently, shoving the chair so that it fell forward back onto all four legs, Piggy choking on his tears and almost suffocating himself on his gag. Gerard ignored him as he went back to walking round the chair, his hands clasped behind his back. “People get hurt.” He sighed, glancing at Piggy and lunging forward to rest his hands on the fat man’s knees, their faces inches apart. “People like you, get hurt.” 

Piggy could smell the tobacco on Gerard’s breath as he grinned at him, remaining close to him as he slowly raised his cigarette back to his lips and took another long drag. Gerard kept their eyes locked as he gazed at Piggy with almost childlike curiosity, looking as though he was trying to figure him out. 

“So far I’ve let you get away unscathed. I’ve given you _chance_ after _chance_ after _chance_.” Gerard sighed, clicking his fingers with each ‘chance’ to emphasise his point. “And how do you repay me?” He mused, turning to face Piggy again, smoking his cigarette with a scowl on his face. “Huh, that’s the thing though isn’t it?” He chuckled darkly, waving his hand flippantly, his cigarette held between two fingers. “You don’t repay me. That’s why you’re in this whole sorry mess.” 

“Mmmph! MMMMMPH!” Piggy started rocking back and forth as tears poured from his bloodshot eyes, the force of his sobs making Gerard certain he’d end up asphyxiating himself. 

“But I like you Piggy.” Gerard suddenly added, grinning in what was supposed to an endearing way at the terrified man. “So I wonder if maybe I should give you a second chance...” He purred, strolling back towards the fat man with his cigarette dangling between his lips. “Hm?”

Piggy starting trying to shout through his gag, and even without words Gerard could tell that he was pleading for another chance. Pleading for his life. Gerard liked that, he liked hearing people beg him. He sighed and tapped his chin thoughtfully, seeming to really consider it before he slid a knife from his pocket. Piggy’s eyes went wider, his sobbing so hard now it was making the other men scowl in distaste. 

“Hey, shh shh shh.” Gerard cooed, resting a finger over Piggy’s gagged mouth and grinning cruelly at him. “I never said I was gonna kill you Piggy.” He chuckled, Piggy’s eyes flashing with hope again. “But... I do think you need to be given a warning. Wouldn’t you say that’s fair?”

Piggy looked like he wasn’t sure whether to agree or not. No warning Gerard gave was ever given, or taken, lightly. Piggy’s wrists were tied tightly to the arms of the chair he was sat on, his fingers spread out over the wood and when Gerard gently laid the tip of his knife against the top of his hand he knew that things could not end well.

“MMMRMMM! NNNGGH! MMMMPH!” 

“Shh...” Gerard cooed again, his eyes flashing with a strange kind of lust and he grinned as he took his half smoked cigarette and rested it behind his ear. Piggy’s eyes were so wide they were almost bulging right out of his head, his entire body shaking violently as Gerard got a better grip on his knife.

“I’m going to give you... one warning, Piggy.” He purred silkily, moving his knife to touch the tip of the blade against the arm chair so that the flat of the blade lay against Piggy’s fingertips. “So listen carefully...

“This little Piggy went to market...” Gerard’s voice took on a sing-song tone, his eyes flicking from his knife to gaze into Piggy’s face, his lips cracking into a smirk as he dragged his knife slowly across to Piggy’s ring finger.

“This little Piggy stayed at home...” The knife moved again to Piggy’s middle finger. 

“Thiiis little Piggy had roast beef.” Gerard sang, grinning at the fat man as he dragged the knife even slower to Piggy’s index finger. 

“And... This little Piggy... had none.” He sighed sadly, giving a saddened pout at Piggy before lifting his knife, seeming to think for a moment before he laid the blade over the top of Piggy’s thumb. He looked back into the fat man’s eyes, smirking when he saw realisation flash in them and he rested the palm of his free hand on the top of the blade. 

“And this little Piggy went...”

“MMMMNNGGHH!!” Piggy squealed horrifically through his gag as Gerard pressed down all his weight onto the top of the knife, sending the blade clean through Piggy’s thumb and severing it from his hand. Gerard laughed for a moment at Piggy’s squealing, waiting until he fell relatively quiet, just sobbing in his chair, before he finished speaking. 

“All. The way. Home.” 

Gerard laughed softly as he gave a dainty pirouette away from the chair, moving his cigarette from behind his ear back to his lips as he did so. He looked rather smug with himself, and he grinned back at the guys as Piggy sobbed uncontrollably behind him. 

“Mm, God I’m good.” Gerard chuckled, breathing a stream of smoke into the air before stamping his cigarette out beneath his heel. “Clean this.” He ordered, handing the knife to Ray before he turned and strode back to Piggy, grinning at him as he crouched down infront of him and ripped the gag from his face in one quick flourish. 

“AAGH GOD!” Piggy screamed, sobbing loudly as his entire hand throbbed with pain. Blood was pouring from his severed thumb all over the wooden chair and making a small puddle on the floor. The corners of his mouth had been rubbed raw from his gag. 

“Oh Piggy, you got yourself all messed.” Gerard smirked, using the gag to gently wipe the saliva off the fat man’s face. Piggy flinched at the frighteningly tender touch but whilst still being tied to the chair there was no where he could go. He gazed into Gerard’s eyes with fear filled orbs, his body shaking worse than ever. 

“So, will that warning suffice? Will I have my money by the end of this week? Or do you need to lose another finger?” Gerard asked innocently, walking his fingers over Piggy’s hand and making the fat man shake his head frantically. 

“N – No please... P – Please, I’ll get you your money. God, please sir, just let me go.” He sobbed, Gerard smirking widely at him.

“Mm... This time. This time I will let you go. But mark my words Piggy, if I don’t have my money by midday on Friday then not only will you die, but your wife, your son, and your pretty little baby daughter will all be slaughtered with you. Mm... In fact... I think I’ll kill your daughter first, right infront of your eyes.” He purred, stroking his thumb against the corner of Piggy’s eye. “Understood?”

“Y – Yes Sir...” Piggy sobbed, his words almost completely illegible he was crying so hard. “P – Please, I’ll get your money. Please let me go.” He begged, Gerard chuckling as he stood up and gave a sharp nod to the guys. 

“Alright. Mikey, untie him and get him home.” He demanded, smirking as Mikey stepped forward along with Bob and Ray. Gerard watched with his hands resting on his hips as his brother and friends roughly untied the fat man and yanked him to his feet. Mikey grinned evilly at him as he rolled up his sleeves, Piggy begging for mercy. 

“You know the drill Piggy. You were never here.” Mikey smirked before gripping his fist in one hand and using his full strength to send his elbow crashing against Piggy’s skull, a crack sounding through the empty warehouse before Piggy collapsed. He fell, completely unconscious, against Bob and Ray who struggled to support his weight. 

Gerard chuckled softly and strode over to get a look at the fat man, blood still dripping from his hand onto the floor. 

“Hm...” Gerard looked down by the chair and bent down to pick up the severed thumb from where it had fallen. He lifted it and gazed at it curiously before handing it to Mikey. “Dispose of that.” He smirked before turning to stride out of the warehouse first. Mikey nodded behind his back and looked at the thumb, wrinkling his nose up at it before turning to look at Piggy. 

“I think I’ll keep this, if you don’t mind.” He grinned, holding the thumb up infront of Piggy’s face, smirking as the unconscious man stay slumped in Ray and Bob’s arms. “Excellent. Thanks pal.” He laughed, patting Piggy’s shoulder before pocketing his severed thumb and then striding off after his brother, leaving the others to dump Piggy’s body on a highway near his home.

xXx  
Frank stood infront of his bedroom mirror, gazing curiously at the fancy collar fastened around his neck. Gerard had been gone for little over an hour now and in that time Frank had managed to compose himself enough to start thinking straight again. He wasn’t feeling particularly impressed with what had happened, in fact, it was making his stomach churn sickeningly. 

What had happened in the basement had been easy to forget and move on from. It was just the usual, Frank had got so used to punishment that it barely mattered anymore. It was just... life. It was just what happened. But what happened in the attic... that Frank couldn’t just forget. It left him feeling tainted and abused in a way he had never felt before. His body was betraying him in the worst of ways, and Gerard was causing it. He couldn’t let it happen anymore, he was not going to be defeated in just three measly days.

Scowling to himself Frank tried to forget what had happened in the attic and focus on the present instead. With all the men out the house he had the perfect opportunity to go exploring and maybe try to escape, but first things first -

Frank fumbled with the clasp on the back of the collar, the metal ring on the front tinkling as it swayed from the force of his scrabbling. Finally though he had managed to slide the leather strap out of the clasp and the collar fell from his neck. Frank didn’t bother catching it; he took great pleasure watching it fall to the floor. He kicked it aside for good measure and gently massaged his neck with his fingertips as he turned away from the mirror and made his way out of his room.

Frank had explored most of the house by now and so far hadn’t seen any obvious escape routes. All the doors and windows were electronically controlled, opened only by little key cards that the men of the house owned. The chef knew the code to get out into the garden, and Frank assumed the female gardener would know that too, but whether they knew a code to get out the front door was a different matter entirely.

Frank wandered down the stairs as he considered his options. He knew leaving this place was not going to be an easy feat, but unless he started making some real attempts then he wasn’t going to learn what might or might not work. With this in mind he strode purposefully to the large, oak wood doors that led from the house to the long driveway. It seemed obvious that they would be locked but it was worth a try. 

Sure enough the wood did not so much as budge when Frank grasped the handle and leant all his weight against it. The small electronic device attached to the frame bleeped and the words ‘enter code’ flashed across its small screen. Frank sighed and examined the little keypad of numbers, shrugging and trying a few combinations just in the off chance he’d get lucky. 

Of course he didn’t, and undeterred he turned and started making his way into the kitchen.

The chef was at his usual post, flicking through a cook book and humming thoughtfully to himself. Frank supposed he was trying to figure out what to cook for that evening’s main meal, and he was so deep in thought he didn’t even notice as Frank walked right behind him towards the French doors that led out into the large garden.

Frank got the distinct feeling that he was almost like a ghost in this place, the chef completely oblivious even when he gently tried to the handle on the doors. To Frank’s great surprise the door slid across with ease, silently sliding on its wheels until Frank could feel a warm summers breeze from outside. For a long second Frank was simply stunned, his heart starting to pound as he glanced over his shoulder at the chef. The large man was still reading his cook book, shaking his head after a moment and frowning as he turned to the next page.

_‘Am I invisible or something?’_ Frank wondered to himself, shaking his head in bemusement as he sidestepped out the doors and slid them gently back into place. He was quick to rush round the side of the house then, turning a corner and pressing his back against the brick wall so that if the chef finally looked up he would not be able to see him through any of the windows.

Frank’s heart was pounding hard and fast against his ribs as he leant against the wall, gazing about himself with wide eyes. He hadn’t been outside in the longest time, not like this. The last time he’d gone out at all was when Gerard brought him from Bert’s place to here. But Bert had not exactly been the type to let Frank wander around outside either and for a second Frank felt like sobbing he was so happy. 

The sun was warm against his skin; glowing down on him and making him close his eyes just to feel it heating his eyelids. He sucked in grateful lungfuls of fresh air, the scent of all the flowers assaulting his senses and making his head feel pleasantly heavy. A bee was buzzing around somewhere and the quiet noise of its wings was almost alien to Frank.

Slowly, he opened his eyes again, gazing around with a soft smile at all the flowers around him. There were so many different colours, shapes, sizes... the grass was such a beautiful shade of green and all around there were different types of trees offering shade beneath their branches. There was a pond somewhere Frank guessed as he could hear a gentle trickling of water, and dotted about there were a few Greek style statues, along with -

Frank jumped in surprise when he finally spotted the gardener. He had almost completely forgotten about the woman and his eyes grew wide when he saw her, gazing curiously at him from over the top of a rose bush. She looked just as shocked as he did, her eyes wide and her lips parted. For a torturously long moment the two simply stared at each other, Frank taking in the pretty woman’s face as a gentle breeze caused a few strands of her dark hair to slide free of her ponytail and caress her neck. 

Frank swallowed thickly, waiting for her to scream or shout for the chef. He was obviously a pet... even without a collar, it wasn’t like he could be anyone else. As Frank stared at the woman, a century seeming to pass, he started to wonder if maybe she thought he was one of the men... maybe he could pretend he was a new guy or something. Her eyes certainly seemed to be holding a bit of fear and so Frank did the only thing he could think of.

Flashing a small smirk at the woman Frank composed himself and straightened his back, giving himself what he hoped was good posture. He tried to look confident, pulling that same self assured smirk that he saw the others doing all the time, and he gave a small nod of his head at the bewildered gardener before turning and strolling round the side of the house as if he had every right to be there. 

Frank’s heart was beating so fast he felt for sure he could faint, and it wouldn’t really be a bad thing he supposed. He ached to lie down on the plush grass and let the sun warm him, but staying in this garden was not what he wanted. What he really wanted was to be free, and he needed to act fast before the gardener grew suspicious of who he was and tried to follow him.

With no other ideas in mind Frank simply followed the house and hoped that the garden would lead round to driveway without any obstructions. It seemed to easy but then he hadn’t been expecting the back doors to be open, or for the gardener to just let him walk away without saying a word. 

The feeling of being a ghost returned to him and he shuddered slightly as he walked quickly round the house. It was such a huge building, Frank had almost forgotten how grand it was, and with his slowly increasing panic it felt like it took him forever to get round to the front. But before he knew it he had finally stepped off the grass and onto gravel and to his shock he found himself facing the long driveway that led down to the gates that were his only other obstacle before he would be free.

All of a sudden it all seemed too overwhelming. How could it be that his little bit of nosing around just to maybe plan an escape had led to this? He couldn’t believe that he had got this far, and so easily. Maybe Gerard hadn’t seen fit to actually really lock him in, too convinced that Frank wouldn’t be stupid enough to try escaping in the first place. It wouldn’t be surprising if that was the case, Gerard seemed cocky enough to think something like that. 

Frank scoffed to himself and smirked as he thought of how stupid Gerard was going to feel when he found Frank gone. He only hoped the chef and gardener wouldn’t get the fury for it, he didn’t want anyone getting hurt because of him, but that wasn’t enough to make him turn back. 

Feeling a sense of excitement start bubbling inside him Frank began to run from the side of the house down the driveway, gunning towards the large iron gates at the bottom. He knew that they, like the doors and windows, were electronically controlled, but he’d climb over them if he had to. Nothing was going to stop him now. He was going to leave this place and start a new life, a life that didn’t include collars and chains and stupid, twisted versions of trust and reward and punishment... He was leaving Gerard’s screwed up heaven and hell and would find his own. He’d claim sanctuary at the church – he’d do anything as long as he got away from this place. 

Frank was so preoccupied with running towards his freedom that he didn’t notice the black car pulled up near the house, Gerard watching him with a confused look as he ran straight past and just kept going. Mikey glanced at his brother and shared a bewildered look with him before Gerard sighed and rolled his eyes, slamming the car door shut and striding down the driveway after the running boy. 

Gerard didn’t need to run, he knew that Frank’s efforts were all in vain. The idiot boy hadn’t even noticed him and Gerard felt almost amused as he strolled casually down the gravel. 

Frank reached the huge iron gates and started to shake them, testing to see how strong they were and feeling a little surprised when they didn’t move an inch. At least they’d be easy to climb then, he didn’t even dare try cracking the code. It would just be a waste of time and who knew how long he had before Gerard returned. 

Without another second’s hesitation Frank jumped up and grabbed the bars of the gates, his feet sliding against the metal as he started trying to pull himself up. It wasn’t very graceful but if he got over then who cared. Struggling not to slip back down Frank gripped the bars with all his strength, his feet flailing as he tried to pull himself up. He was concentrating hard on the top of the gate, his muscles straining as he shimmied upward, but it only took a gentle touch to his waist to shock him so much that he came tumbling straight back down again.

Frank didn’t even have time to think about screaming before his fall was broken by strong arms circling his hips and catching him before he fell even two inches. For a second Frank wasn’t sure what had happened, but as he slid down until his feet were on the floor, and strong hands started to turn him round his heart lurched sickeningly as he realised what this must mean.

“And where exactly do you think you’re going?” Gerard’s face was a mask of calm but Frank could see anger swirling in his eyes, the brown irises flashing dangerously as he looked Frank up and down. When he saw he wasn’t wearing his collar he allowed some of his rage to show in a deep scowl, his grip tightening on Frank’s waist until his nails dug into his skin. 

“I – I – Nowhere... I –” Frank couldn’t string together a sentence, all of his earlier confidence disappearing as he stared into the angry eyes of the older man. He didn’t have a clue how Gerard was going to punish him for this, but there was no doubt it was going to be bad. “I was just... I just w – wanted to look at the garden.” He lied quickly, Gerard quirking his eyebrow.

“Garden?” He repeated softly, gazing around pointedly and making Frank blush. “Wow... Am I crazy or... is the garden actually that way?” He asked sarcastically as he pointed behind himself. “And why aren’t you wearing your collar? You know the rules on that... You know the rules on going outside for that matter.” 

“I – I know, I just...” Frank sighed and shook his head. There was obviously no point in him trying to lye, Gerard knew exactly what he had been doing and there was nothing he could say to make him think otherwise. “Alright, fine. You caught me. I was trying to escape, just punish me already.” He scoffed, scowling as he looked down at his feet. Gerard stared at him in surprise for a moment before he shook his head with a frown. 

“You know Frank, sometimes I wonder if you _like_ to be punished.” He scoffed, scowling at the thought. 

That wouldn’t do. The whole point of being punished was to make Frank behave, not act up so he could get punished again. “Well,” Gerard scoffed, yanking Frank close and gripping his chin so he was forced to look up into his eyes. “I best make sure this time you will _not_ enjoy your punishment _one. Bit._ ” He snarled, Frank unable to stop the tingle of fear that went down his spine at that and he instinctively struggled as Gerard started to drag him back up the drive towards the house. 

“Mikey!” He barked, the younger man still stood by the car with an amused smirk on his face. “I need you to watch Frank for me.” He snapped, dragging the small man up the drive with ease, Frank’s shins getting grazed on the gravel as he stumbled and slipped in his attempts to break out of his grip.

“No problem.” Mikey purred softly, smirking at Frank as Gerard yanked him up to the car. “You going somewhere?” He asked curiously, Gerard nodding and shoving Frank into Mikey’s arms. 

“I need to buy some things.” Was the only explanation he gave before he got back into the car. Mikey nodded and calmly pulled Frank to the door of the house, the younger man squirming and struggling but Mikey was stronger than he looked. Frank was surprised to find that the guy had quite strong muscles despite his skinny frame and he growled as he tried to break from the tight grip on his wrists.

“Let go of me!” He snapped, watching with wide eyes as the black car skidded round and started to move back down the drive, spraying gravel as it went. 

“I don’t think so Franklin.” Mikey sneered, grinning as he dragged Frank up the porch and into the house with little effort. “You’ve been a very bad boy...” He purred, gazing at Frank with sparkling eyes. “Today you’ll learn what happens when you _really_ misbehave.” Mikey had such a tone of glee to his voice that Frank couldn’t help but feel fear swirling inside him. The youngest Way was clearly a sadistic man, and Frank didn’t even want to imagine what kind of thing Gerard was going to do to him. 

“You’re fucking crazy! You’re all fucking crazy!” Frank shouted, wriggling and squirming in desperation, trying to no avail to get out of Mikey’s hands, but his hold was just too tight and all too soon Frank found himself being flung across the basement floor. 

“Now you just pipe down and sit still.” Mikey demanded, grinning at Frank. “You can wait down here until Gerard gets back.” 

“Fuck you.” Frank spat, glaring at Mikey as he got back to his feet. Mikey glanced over his shoulder at the younger man, contemplating him for a second before he chuckled and wandered over. Frank flinched and scuttled backwards, Mikey following him until Frank was forced to rest his back against the wall, finding himself cornered by the youngest Way.

“Would you like that Frankie?” Mikey smirked, grabbing Frank’s wrists so quick Frank didn’t have time to even think, Mikey’s long fingers securing his wrists tightly whilst his other hand came up to cup Frank’s cheek. “Hm? Like me to fuck you?” He purred, Frank scowled and tried to bite Mikey’s hand. Mikey laughed and moved his hand a safe distance away, his eyes swirling. “I bet you would, you faggot.”

“Go to hell.” Frank spat, his voice full of venom and he struggled to free his wrists, but Mikey was so much stronger than he was. Frank wondered whether the people in this house were just ridiculously strong or if he was actually really weak. Either way, things had to change. 

“Get the fuck off me!” He snapped, kicking at Mikey’s shins but it was as if Mikey couldn’t even feel the blows.

“Let me give you a word of warning Frankie.” Mikey purred, smirking as he leant forward and pressed his lips against Frank’s ear. The younger man hissed and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to jolt his head out the way but Mikey simply followed, like two magnets pushing and pulling each other. “Don’t let it leave your mind that Gerard is a mafia boss. He isn’t a man to test.” 

“Whatever you say.” Frank scoffed, groaning when Mikey licked a wet trail across to his cheek, chuckling as he stood back and Frank scowled at him. 

“Clearly you don’t think him much of a threat.” Mikey smirked, shaking his head in slight bewilderment at this as he reached into his pocket. “Just think, a mere hour after he was making you cum, he was threatening a man who owes him money. And when Gerard gets angry, he doesn’t make empty threats.” With this ominous statement made Mikey pulled something out of his pocket, smirking as he grabbed Frank’s hand. 

“I’ll let you think about that.” He purred softly, pressing what he had taken out of his pocket against Frank’s palm before he turned and left the basement with a quiet chuckle.

Frank watched him go with a confused frown, wondering what the hell he was supposed to take from that. He scoffed and shook his head, sliding down to sit on the floor as he decided Mikey was just trying to scare him because he had nothing better to do. Frank wouldn’t be afraid so easily, not anymore. 

Once he heard the basement door close and lock Frank finally looked down to see what Mikey had handed him. It felt quite soft and fleshy, a little damp too, he didn’t know what he was expecting but when he opened his hand and saw the severed thumb he felt nothing but utter shock. For a second he couldn’t react, just staring intently at the grotesque thing he was holding, leaking slightly congealed blood onto his palm. He assessed whether it was real or not and after concluding that it was he gave a strangled scream and flung it as far away from himself as he could. 

“O – Oh God!” He gasped, wiping the blood on his hand onto the floor before dashing to the furthest corner away from the thumb, where he wouldn’t be able to see it. “Oh... Oh God...” He sobbed, curling into a ball and starting to cry uncontrollably as he let all his fear out. How could it be that that very morning he had been sat watching the gardener from the window seat. How could it be that that morning he had been given a ‘gift’ from Gerard and was seduced so easily by him. How could it be that he had dropped from heaven straight into hell so quickly... He supposed it just went to show how fast you could fall from grace when living with someone like Gerard.

xXx

By the time Gerard got back evening was drawing in and with it some ominous looking storm clouds. It was the middle of summer but it looked as if a storm was brewing. God only knew the ground could do with it, they were heading into a drought and so some rain would be welcome. Especially for what Gerard had planned. He smirked to himself and put out his cigarette as he walked up the drive into the house, carrying a small plastic bag.

Inside the hall Mikey was waiting for him. He told Gerard everything that had happened since he left and nodded when Gerard gave him some further instructions to take care of before he went to the basement to fetch his disobedient pet. It was such a shame after having a promising morning with Frank that things had to take a turn like this, but he was not going to be lenient this time. Frank was going to learn his place whether he liked it or not. 

Gerard opened the basement door as violently as possible to make sure it banged against the wall like thunder. He then walked quite daintily down the stairs, his eyes seeking out Frank and keeping them fixed on him as the younger man peeked up at him from one of the back corners. Even in the darkness Gerard could see Frank had been crying, his eyes still glistening with left over tears. Gerard wondered if this was some kind of trick, an attempt to make him be merciful, but it wouldn’t work. 

“Right. Come here.” He snapped, standing at the bottom of the stairs and waiting for Frank to obey. For a moment it looked like he wouldn’t, but then his eyes flicked towards the severed thumb still lying on the floor and he dashed over to Gerard so fast he was almost eager. “I think you know how angry I am with you.”

“I was only doing what my instincts tell me to. You can’t just expect me to bow down and be your dog.” Frank whined, Gerard scowling and back handing him sharply across the face. Frank gasped and clutched his struck cheek, his eyes watering. He was fed up of getting slapped by this man. 

“Actually my dog is exactly what you are.” Gerard snapped, reaching into his bag and pulling out a loop of chain. “Have you ever seen one of these?” Gerard asked softly, his eyes boring into Frank’s. When he didn’t answer Gerard continued anyway. “This is a choke collar. I got it from the pet store – an actual pet store. As in a pet store for cats, dogs, gold fish. You know the sort.” He smirked, Frank glaring at him. “The collar I gave you this morning was an expensive, real leather, handmade collar I had made in your specific measurements. And silly me thought you might even be grateful.” He scoffed, shaking his head as he slipped the choke collar around Frank’s neck before the younger man could pull back. “Well.. Now I see you don’t deserve it. So you can wear this one instead, which comes with this pleasant little function...” 

The collar was made entirely of chain with two rings of metal on the front. Gerard hooked a finger through one of them and pulled hard, causing the chain to slide through the second ring and choking Frank so suddenly the younger man gasped, coughed and stumbled forward. 

“I considered punishing you in here. But right now I don’t even want to look at you.” Gerard spat, Frank gazing up at him as his eyes watered. Gerard had allowed some more slack on the chain so it was no longer choking him, but it had proved its point and Frank’s heart was hammering as he panted softly. “In fact,” Gerard continued, “I don’t want to have to look at you at all for the rest of the night. I’ll punish you tomorrow, when I can stand to be around you.” He snapped, Frank flinching and feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment. He didn’t know why it hurt him so much to hear Gerard talk like that, to confirm his already torturing thoughts that he was disgusting, but it hurt more than any wound he could have inflicted. 

Gerard said nothing more as he started back up the stairs, his finger still hooked in Frank’s collar so that he was forced to follow him or be choked. Frank scowled and struggled to hold back his tears as Gerard dragged him up the basement stairs, still keeping silent as he took him through the house, through the kitchen, through the French doors and into the garden. 

Frank looked about in slight surprise, the blue sky now swamped with black clouds, the warm sunshine replaced with a chill breeze that made Frank shiver. 

“What –”

“You said you wanted to be in the garden. Well, here you are.” Gerard purred darkly, pulling Frank by his collar across the grass towards an old oak tree where Mikey was stood. He had looped a long chain around the thick trunk, leaving about a metre spare with a ring on the end. There was a double ended clip attached to it and Frank knew exactly what Gerard had planned as they approached it. 

“You can stay out here for the whole night, I’m feeling so generous.” Gerard snapped, shoving Frank infront of him and watching as he fell to his knees. Frank grazed his legs against the thick roots poking through the ground and he moaned in horror as Mikey snapped the other end of the clip onto the choke ring of his collar, attaching him to the tree with no escape. 

“Have fun Frankie.” Mikey smirked, pecking his lips quickly and laughing as Frank growled and wiped his mouth before spitting on the floor. Gerard scowled and shook his head in distaste, throwing Frank a disappointed look before he wrapped his arm around Mikey shoulders and started back towards the house. 

“I’ll collect you in the morning, if I feel you deserve it.” He called over his shoulder, leaving Frank with that as he stepped through the French doors and back into the warmth of the house as the first spot of rain began to fall.

Frank snarled softly and tried to pull the collar over his head but he couldn’t work it up over his chin no matter how hard he tried. He pulled on the chain attached to the tree but the only way to release it was to take it off his collar, and when he tried to undo the clip he found that it was impossible. He whimpered and examined it more closely, groaning when he found there was a small lock in it he hadn’t noticed before. If he moved too far then the chain around the tree pulled tight and caused his collar to close around his throat, closing his air way until he moved back towards the tree. In the end it soon became clear Frank had no other choice than to huddle against the trunk, resting on the uncomfortable root infested ground as the rain started to fall more heavily. 

Frank sighed and drew his knees up to his chest, resting his face against his knees as the approaching storm broke and the rain started to fall so heavily it was like a waterfall. Frank couldn’t help but feel as if the weather was in tune with his mood and he sniffed pathetically as tears dripped down his cheeks and mingled with the raindrops. Within minutes he was freezing cold, his body trembling no matter how hard he tried to stop it. Gerard couldn’t be serious about leaving him out here all night, could he? He’d surely die if he stayed out in this kind of weather. His immune system was terrible. 

Frank looked up towards the house with hopeful eyes, his heart racing faster and faster the longer he stared at the blank windows. He knew he’d be left outside for a while to emphasise the fact he was being punished but he couldn’t believe Gerard would really be so cruel as to leave him here all night... but then... there was the severed finger... 

Frank shuddered and turned back to huddling against the tree trunk, the branches providing some shelter from the rain but it was so heavy Frank still got soaked to the bone. He whimpered softly and pressed his face against the bark, squeezing his eyes shut and shivering violently. Gerard wouldn’t leave him out here all night... he wouldn’t...

xXx

He did.

Somewhere between dusk and dawn Frank had managed to fall asleep... or he had simply fallen unconscious, he wasn’t sure which. Either way his eyes closed in darkness and when he opened them again the sun was shining, though there were still plenty of clouds in the sky. The garden was so wet from the rain that puddles had formed in the grass and the poor roses had lost many of their petals. The gardener would have a lot of work today... or maybe Gerard would give her the day off... Frank pondered this as he gazed about with blood shot eyes, his body still shaking though he was nowhere near as cold as he had been.

The night had been the longest of Frank’s life... and he had had some pretty tough nights before. He hadn’t realised it was possible to feel as cold as he had and as he had trembled and shook against the tree he had grown to a point where the shaking had caused him to feel nauseas and he had been certain he would throw up before the night was out. He vowed in his head that if he ever had a dog he wouldn’t leave it out at night, not even if it wasn’t raining, not even if it had a kennel... 

The collar around Frank’s neck was cold and heavy on his collarbones, the wet metal uncomfortable against his skin. His hair was sticking to his face and his clothes were saturated with water, making his skin feel wet and raw. He felt a little queasy still, but mostly his head was just aching. He was convinced he must have got pneumonia or something and all the fight had been forced out of him. He didn’t even care that he was getting covered in mud as he sank down to curl into a ball on the ground, his heavy eyelids falling shut again. He couldn’t believe Gerard had left him out in the storm all night, he felt almost... betrayed. Wasn’t he supposed to be building a relationship based on trust? Wasn’t he supposed to be better than Bert? Not even he had done something as cruel as this. 

It was late into the morning before Gerard appeared, and by then Frank was starting to consider just pulling against his collar and choking himself to death on purpose. It wasn’t like this place had anything left for him, but even with his motivation to fight gone his pride refused to let him give up. He couldn’t be defeated yet, not when he was only four days in...

As Gerard stepped out of the house and walked over to him Frank could hear his footsteps squelching across the grass. He didn’t dare open his eyes to look, he shivered as he thought of how weak he must look and how badly he wanted to sit up and glare at the man who tried to break him, but his body just wouldn’t move. He ached to sleep... ached to be warm. 

“Well, well, well,” Gerard purred as he approached Frank, using the tip of his muddy boot to roll Frank onto his back. “You are a sorry sight.”

“Fuck you.” Frank whispered, his usual venom gone as he gazed up at the older man with tired eyes. His face was considerably paler than usual and Gerard shook his head with a small smirk as he leaned down and yanked Frank up to his feet. 

“You should consider yourself lucky that I’m even here. I did seriously think about leaving you here for another night, but I suppose I can move your punishment on.” Gerard purred, slipping a small key into the clip attaching Frank to the chain and letting it unlock. Frank swayed sickeningly as he struggled to find his balance, his body shaking even more violently now that he had stood up and he had no other choice than to stumble after Gerard as the man took him by the collar and pulled him towards the house. 

“So, did you have a good night Frankie?” Gerard asked darkly, his voice amused and Frank scowled deeply. He couldn’t believe anyone could be so cruel, and he realised with a sickening lurch of his stomach that he had actually allowed himself to believe that Gerard could be different. But he wasn’t different, he was exactly the same as every other asshole master Frank had had before. 

“What? Not talking to me today?” Gerard asked sweetly, smirking as he reached the house and stepped inside, turning in the doorway to block Frank from entering. Frank slowly looked up to meet his gaze, his eyes dead as Gerard’s twinkled at him. “Strip.” 

“What!?”

“Oh, now we’ve found our voice have we?” Gerard chuckled, smirking as he laid his hands on his hips. “Strip.” He demanded again, nodding at Frank’s clothes. “I don’t want you getting mud in the house. Take it off, all of it.” 

Frank stared at Gerard like he was crazy but soon decided arguing was not a good option. He already felt ready to drop from the cold and he desperately needed to be allowed into the warm house. Hell, he really needed a bath but he wouldn’t let himself hope for Gerard’s generosity to stretch that far. 

Gerard took a deep breath and grinned smugly as Frank obediently started to remove his clothes, his shaking hands peeling the garments off his body and Gerard turned to take off his own muddy shoes and rest them on some newspaper laid on the floor beside the doors. He waited until Frank was completely naked before he stood aside and let him in, Frank’s cheeks aflame and his hands cupped over his manhood to try and save his dignity. 

“Walk to the basement.” Gerard demanded next, Frank forced to walk infront of him where everyone could see, Gerard strolling casually behind him and checking out his ass whilst he was at it. He was pleased to find that the whipping from that first day had not left any lasting marks on Frank’s back and he felt pretty smug with himself. He was just too damn good. 

Frank kept his head bowed as he walked to the basement, not even caring what punishment Gerard gave him now. At least he was out of the rain. Once he reached the basement door he waited for Gerard to unlock it before walking slowly down the stairs, his head spinning it was aching so much. He desperately needed to sleep, but he supposed it was a blessing really. At least now he’d definitely be able to pass out when Gerard hurt him.

“Right, kneel down here.” Gerard ordered, having followed Frank down into the dark space. He stood directly beneath the one single light bulb hanging on a wire from the ceiling. Frank slid down to his knees without question, his brain just not functioning enough to worry about what this could mean. His eyes were still directed at the floor so he didn’t even notice that Gerard was gently massaging his length through his jeans as he gazed down at Frank.

“You know Frankie... You look so pretty when you’re being all submissive like that.” He purred huskily, Frank looking up at that and gasping when he saw what the older man was doing. He tried to shuffle back on instinct but Gerard shot his free hand out and grabbed Frank’s damp hair, pulling him back forward violently. “Ah ah ah, don’t ruin it.” He scolded softly, his voice full of amusement as he continued coaxing his flaccid penis into an erection. 

“Get off me.” Frank whimpered, his stomach churning. “Please, I don’t want this.” He groaned, tears filling his eyes as he became overwhelmed with despair. This was too much, he couldn’t handle it.

“You should have thought about that before you tried to run away.” Gerard smirked back, finally undoing the button and zip on his jeans, but leaving his belt on. He reached inside the denim and bit his lip as he pulled his hardened cock free, staying fully dressed as he yanked Frank forward. “Now you can suck it, and if I think you did a good enough job maybe I’ll feel fit to end your punishment here.” 

“N – No... Please...” Frank whimpered, shaking his head frantically as tears dripped down his cheeks. “I don’t want to –”

“You’ll do as I fucking say.” Gerard snarled softly, gripping Frank’s hair tighter and tighter until he looked up at him. “Because if you don’t you’ll go outside for another night, and another night, and another night, until you do.” He warned, using his other hand to guide his cock to Frank’s mouth, rubbing the head against Frank’s pursed lips. “And if you even think about biting I’ll tie you to that tree and let every man in this place rape you. And oh, believe me, they’d love it.” He chuckled, Frank choking on a sob as he reluctantly opened his mouth. After his night he believed every word Gerard said and even sucking this bastard’s dick had to be better than letting all the other idiots in the place fuck him against a tree. Especially Mikey...

Frank shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut, sobbing softly as Gerard slid his erection deep into his mouth, waiting for his gagging to stop before moving further forward. Frank shook his head and tried to move back on instinct but Gerard’s grip on his hair tightened so much his scalp burned and he was forced to move forward again. He felt the head of Gerard’s cock bump against the back of his throat and he retched so hard he thought he was going to throw up, but Gerard was relentless, forcing himself forward until Frank was deep throating him without any incident. 

“Mmph... Good boy...” Gerard purred huskily, tears pouring down Frank’s cheeks as he tried to settle his churning stomach and keep his gag reflex disabled as Gerard started to thrust back and forth into his mouth. He felt sick to the stomach but he tried to ignore it, tried to pretend he wanted this too but all he really wanted was to pass out. 

“Come on Frankie, you’re meant to be impressing me.” Gerard growled softly, reminding Frank of their deal and the younger man whimpered as he reluctantly started to suck.

Gerard gave a soft moan of appreciation, the noise making something inside Frank tingle pleasantly but it wasn’t enough to stop the sickening feeling in him. He wasn’t even sure if it was the act of sucking Gerard or just the rough night before that was making him feel so ill, all he knew was that he wanted this to be over. With this thought in mind he squeezed his eyes shut tighter and started to suck more eagerly around the older man, even bobbing his head into his thrusts to try and get him off quicker.

Impressed, Gerard slowed down his thrusts slightly as a sort of reward, making it easier for Frank to control the pace and keep his gagging down. Gerard gazed down at him through half lidded eyes as he lazily moved his hips back and forth, saliva building at the corners of Frank’s mouth as tears dripped from his eyes. Gerard thought he looked obscene and beautiful and his stomach started to warm and clench with his approaching climax. 

“Mmph... So good Frankie... Just keep doing that...” He praised softly, his voice rough with pleasure and Frank tried desperately to ignore it as he sucked harder and started to work his tongue around the coronal ridge. He was feeling sicker and sicker and he was certain he wasn’t going to be able to finish this without being sick first. He had never wanted anyone to cum more than he wanted Gerard to in that moment, eager for the whole ordeal to just end.

It felt like forever before he began to feel the tell tale pulses against his tongue. Gerard’s cock starting to twitch over and over and his moaning grew louder and huskier, his grip tightening on Frank’s hair just instinctively. Frank stopped bobbing his head and just let Gerard thrust his hips, squeezing his eyes shut so tight he saw stars and he braced himself for the orgasm he knew was coming.

“O – Oh fuck...” Gerard groaned, gasping as he pushed his hips forward and exploded in Frank’s mouth, his cum shooting down his throat and making Frank choke a little. “Mmph... f –fuck... swallow it...” Gerard warned as he squeezed his eyes shut, riding through his orgasm as Frank obediently swallowed down his cum, sobbing as he did so. 

Gerard felt no guilt as he milked his orgasm and forced Frank to suck on the tip for another minute longer before he felt spent enough to zip his jeans back up. Frank slumped down on the basement floor as he sobbed harshly, some cum and saliva still on his chin from the corner of his mouth and Gerard shook his head with a small smirk as he bent down to wipe it away with his thumb. 

“Frankie,” He said softly, his voice stern as he cupped Frank’s face and gently nudged him to sit up again. Frank struggled upright, his body shaking and his stomach rolling and churning. He gazed at Gerard through his tears as the older man leaned close and for a second Frank thought he might kiss him. “If you ever try to run away again, I’ll kill you.” Gerard purred, Frank’s heart missing a beat as Gerard leant ever closer, their lips almost touching but then Gerard paused and turned away instead. 

Frank watched through wide eyes as the older man strolled up the basement steps without another word, leaving Frank crying and shaking on the floor as he disappeared through the door and locked it as if there wasn’t even anyone left in there.


	4. Give me fever

“Well?” 

“He has a severe fever. He’ll have to stay in bed for a few days.” The doctor gazed suspiciously at Gerard for a long moment, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “I can’t find his medical records in any database. You say he’s an old friend?” 

“Uhuh.” Gerard was examining his nails with a bored expression, stood in the hallway outside Frank’s bedroom. “He came to visit, quite out of the blue. He was sick when I came to see him this morning. Just a fever right?” He confirmed, already steering the doctor down the stairs to leave. 

“Yes, a bad one.” The doctor nodded, stopping by the front door and forcing Gerard to keep still so he could face him. “If it’s come on so suddenly he probably has a really bad immune system. Once he’s awake I would suggest you urge for him to register at a doctors, as things stand it’s like he doesn’t even exist.” The doctor looked a little distressed by this fact but Gerard only grinned sweetly at him and opened the door.

“I will get right on it.” He assured the elderly man, ushering him out the door before he could say another word and waving brightly at him. “Thanks again for your help doctor.” He called, chuckling as he slammed the door shut and sauntered down the hallway to the kitchen.

Inside Mikey was sat on one of the counters, drinking a coffee and swinging his legs. When Gerard walked in he raised his eyebrows questioningly, one hand moving to dip almost subconsciously into the cookie jar beside him. 

“Verdict?”

“He has a fever.” Gerard shrugged, Mikey scoffing and rolling his eyes. “Apparently it’s a bad one; the doc reckons he needs to be bed bound for a few days.” He added casually, grabbing a tray from one of the cupboards and laying it on the counter. Mikey frowned and watched curiously as Gerard started to place an assortment of things on it, a cup of tea, glass of orange juice, some toast and a little pot of butter and another of jam. 

“Uhuh... Who’s that for?” He asked curiously, Gerard adding a couple of biscuits on a plate to the tray, including the chocolate creams that were his and his only. 

“Who’d you think?” Gerard retorted a little sharply, his cheeks slightly pink as he filled a whole jug with water and added that too. 

“You can’t be serious.” Mikey smirked, quirking an eyebrow at his brother and nibbling on the cookie he had taken from the jar. “Frankie?”

“He needs to eat.” Gerard pointed out defensively and Mikey laughed outright.

“Yeah so... throw him a crust of bread or something. Or get the chef to make him something, what’s with the pretty tray and shit?” He smirked, Gerard scowling as he lifted up the said tray and met his brother’s eyes. He challenged Mikey with his eyes for a moment, daring him to tease him more. 

“It’s my fault that he’s sick in the first place, he’d be fine if I didn’t leave him outside all night. I’m making it up to him.” He said simply, making Mikey almost choke on his cookie.

“Whoa, what!? You put him out there for a reason Gee, he _deserved_ it. Or have you forgotten that?” He snapped, Gerard shrugging as he turned and started to walk out of the kitchen.

“That was then and this is now. He’s had his punishment, now I’m going to take care of him. I’ve always said I take care of my pets.” He called over his shoulder, ending the argument there and ignoring Mikey’s indignant shouts of how he was being an idiot. Gerard knew that he was expected to uphold his mafia boss image, but he wasn’t about to let his promises slip. He had told Frank he’d take care of him and only punish him when he deserved it. Well... Yesterday he had deserved it. Today he didn’t, to Gerard, it really was that simple.

Gerard made his way up the stairs and into Frank’s bedroom as quietly as he could, though the younger man hadn’t so much as stirred all morning. Gerard had left him in the basement all night where it was cold and damp, just to further punish him that little bit more. When he had gone down to let him out that morning Frank had been unconscious in the corner, and when Gerard had picked him up the heat coming from his body had almost burnt him.

Gerard had never felt anyone be so hot before and he had to admit, he had panicked a little before calling the doctor. Now he had some meds to give Frank and the doctor’s assurance that he would be fine soon enough he wasn’t so worried anymore. People got fevers all the time.

Frank was still sleeping when Gerard entered his room, but it was clear from the way he had rolled onto his side and was breathing steadily into his pillow that he wasn’t unconscious anymore. He was still clearly too hot, his body blushing a gentle shade of red and beads of sweat were dotted about his forehead and temple, one rolling slowly down the side of his tattooed neck. 

Gerard had stripped him to his boxers when he had put him to bed, and on the doctor’s orders had removed the duvet from its cover so that Frank was left with just the thin sheet to cover his body with. He had opened the window a crack too; just to let some fresh air in. 

Gerard gently placed the tray down on the bedside cabinet before he sat down on the edge of the bed, his hand coming up automatically to brush Frank’s damp hair off his forehead. The younger man stirred slightly and mewled against the pillow, shifting beneath his light covers and pouting as Gerard felt his forehead. He was still burning up but the doctor had said he’d just need to sweat it out, get plenty of rest and keep his fluids up.

Well, that was Gerard’s next mission.

“Frank... Frankie. Wake up.”He cooed softly, stroking his thumb across Frank’s cheek and caressing the side of his jaw to coax him awake. He kept his hand gentle, his words soft, so that as Frank began to stir he rose from his sleep slowly. 

“Mm... Mmph? Wh - Who’sat?” He slurred softly as he woke up, his eyelids fluttering and he brought up one hand to lazily bat Gerard’s away and rub against his eyes. “Where m’I?” He groaned, feeling ten times worse now that he was awake. It was the first time since developing the fever that he had been properly conscious and he realised instantly that he was sick, used to the feeling but never any better at coping with it. 

Gerard smiled a little at Frank’s distressed groan and gently touched his face again, making his eyes open slowly so that he would look at him. Once he saw who was there Frank groaned again, frowning and trying to bury himself under his duvet cover. 

“Mmph... Please... Leave me alone.” He whined, his voice sounding thick with sleep and sickness and Gerard tutted softly, lightly smacking just his fingertips against Frank’s shoulder through the material. 

“Now really, is that anyway to talk to your master?” He scolded lightly, Frank opening his mouth to throw some sort of insult back but Gerard didn’t give him chance to speak. “I haven’t come here to hurt you, I want to help you feel better.” 

“Pfft, sure.” Frank scoffed, still hiding beneath his covers but Gerard was having none of it. “Agh! D – Don’t!” Frank squealed, hissing and scratching like an angry cat as Gerard dragged the covers off him and forced him to sit up, the wrestling lasting only a minute before Frank had to give up due to the churning of his stomach. “Uugh...” He groaned, falling readily into Gerard’s arms when the older man picked him up slightly.

Gerard had moved onto the bed during the scuffle and was now seated comfortably with his back against the headboard, Frank forced to rest in his lap and lean against his chest. Frank was hardly happy about the seating arrangements but he was too sick to complain.

“Hey, look at me.” Gerard demanded softly, tilting Frank’s face up and almost feeling... sorry… for him as his eyes struggled open half way. “I’m gonna make you feel better.” Gerard insisted, Frank frowning suspiciously at him and Gerard scowled. “Honestly, I am. I told you before I’ll only hurt you when you deserve it. You have to start trusting me.”

“How m’I meant to trust you when you tie me outside in the rain?” Frank pointed out angrily, his words still slurred and weakened by his illness but Gerard got the intention. 

“You know I only did that because you tried to run away. You couldn’t expect me to not punish you for a stunt like that.” He pointed out simply, turning to the tray and picking up the cup of tea. “Now drink this before it gets cold.”

Frank stared with widened eyes at the cup of tea, slowly turning his gaze to the tray and feeling certain he was imagining it for a second. Gerard wasn’t serious about taking care of him was he? That had never happened before. Frank didn’t think he had ever actually been taken care of when he was sick, it was always up to him to just try and drag his body through it. 

“Well don’t look at it like its poison.” Gerard snapped a little defensively, irritated that Frank wasn’t just relaxing and letting him look after him. Gerard wasn’t exactly great at taking care of anyone, but he was trying and he just wanted Frank to appreciate that at least. “Drink it.”

“So it’s not poison?” Frank asked sarcastically, eyeing the tea suspiciously but obediently taking the mug out of Gerard’s hands and raising it halfway to his lips. Gerard gave a sarcastic laugh in response and scowled, shoving Frank gently. 

“Look, I know you can’t seem to fathom me doing anything other than hurting you but seriously, I am trying here.” He said a little snappily and Frank looked at him in slight surprise. It was such a strange thing to hear Gerard say that Frank felt a strange rush of warmth towards him. This man had hurt him and made him sick and done things to him that Frank despised, but he was also the nicest master he’d ever had. 

“Well... Then I... Thanks.” He finally sighed, putting his feelings down to the fever and deciding it was just best not to question and he took a tiny sip of the tea. Instantly Gerard’s scowl smoothed into a look of pride and he cuddled Frank to his chest, actually _cuddled_ him and nodded softly. 

“Don’t mention it.” He whispered, grinning when Frank started to take bigger gulps of the tea, finally closing his eyes and downing the cup in seconds. For a moment Gerard was stunned, but then he remembered he hadn’t actually given Frank anything to drink in two days and he was probably severely hydrated.

Frank could have sworn he had never drunk tea so delicious in his life. He wasn’t a big tea drinker at all but in that moment he fell in love with it again and again, every swallow of the warm liquid like a mini orgasm in his throat. It was bizarre but so good. 

“Good?” Gerard asked softly, sounding almost afraid of rejection and when Frank looked at him he wondered whether he saw innocence sparkling in those usually dark eyes or whether he just imagined it. 

“Mhmm...” He nodded sleepily, even smiling a little and Gerard even kissed his cheek before turning to pick up other things off the tray. Frank was left looking stunned, his cheek tingling where warm lips had brushed and his heart skipped a little. It was such a simple, affectionate thing, but Frank couldn’t remember the last time anyone had done anything like it. 

God, he needed to get out of this fever. The things he was feeling, the things he was thinking... it just wasn’t him. And this... This wasn’t Gerard. Frank felt as if he was stuck inside a dream and any moment he would wake up and everything would go back to the hell he was used to.

“Here, the doctor said that you needed to eat lots too. I wasn’t sure what you liked on your toast but I have butter and jam here, if that’s good?” Gerard asked softly, picking up the plate of toast and Frank gazed at it in slight surprise before shaking his head.

“I... Just butter is fine.” He finally managed to find his voice. He wasn’t even sure his swirling stomach could handle any food in that moment but he didn’t want to make Gerard angry so he figured he’d just have to try. 

Gerard nodded and smiled to himself as he leaned across and buttered the toast for Frank who watched him with a confused expression, not sure how to feel about all this. He especially didn’t know what to think about the fact that Gerard had actually called a doctor; that just seemed too kind. 

“Why did you call the doctor?” He asked softly as he took the plate Gerard handed to him, obediently taking a bite out of the buttered toast and gazing softly at his master. Gerard blushed a little at first but it was gone so fast Frank couldn’t really be sure he had seen it at all.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Gerard shrugged simply, idly stroking Frank’s damp hair as he watched him daintily nibble his toast. “And it was a good thing I did too; he gave me this to give you.” Gerard picked up a small pill bottle off the bedside cabinet and held it up for Frank to see. Medication was another thing Frank had never had the luxury of when he was sick and he stared with intrigued eyes at the little bottle.

“What are they?” He asked curiously, Gerard shrugging and reading the bottle.

“Just some cold and flu tablets I think... They’ll just help reduce your fever quicker.” He made a wild guess at the correct dosage and handed Frank two of the pills. Frank looked at them with suspicious eyes for a moment before taking them at the same time, chasing them down with a glass of water Gerard gave him. “Keep eating.” Gerard encouraged, smiling as Frank did as he was told.

Gerard had to admit, Frank certainly was being more obedient now he was sick, though he supposed that shouldn’t be surprising. He had quite enjoyed punishing Frank, the sadist inside him had definitely got hot over it, but he was sort of enjoying taking care of him too... It was nice not to be arguing or getting angry. It felt good to just hold him and nurse him back to health; he only hoped that Frank could be more obedient like this even when he wasn’t sick. 

In the space of an hour Frank managed to finish the toast, the orange juice, half the jug of water and the biscuits before groaning and slumping down Gerard’s chest. Gerard was busy filling the glass with more water ready for when Frank would want it so it was a surprise when he looked down and found Frank nuzzling his cheek against his shirt and starting to drift back to sleep.

“Err... Frankie?” Gerard asked uncertainly, gently prodding the younger man and making Frank whine softly before smiling to himself. Gerard blinked stupidly and gently stroked his fingers through Frank’s hair before feeling his forehead. He smiled softly when he felt that Frank’s temperature had gone down a little, though he was still hot. The fact he had managed to fall asleep so quickly made it clear how feverish he still was and so Gerard slowly shuffled to lie down himself, letting Frank curl up against his chest since it seemed to relax him more... and okay, Gerard liked it too.

“What are you doing to me hm?” He whispered softly as he watched Frank sleeping, his fingers playing with his hair and a soft smile tugging at his lips, and no matter how hard he tried to wipe it away he just couldn’t.

xXx

“I don’t like this Gee. I don’t like it one bit.” Mikey warned as he unlocked the French doors that led into the garden and slid them open. Gerard shrugged from his spot by the counter, making them both a coffee.

“Well then it’s lucky I didn’t ask for your opinion, isn’t it?” He responded sarcastically, his voice bright and chirpy and Mikey rolled his eyes with a sulky pout.

It had been three days since the doctor had come to see Frank and in that time he had only left his bed in order to wash and use the bathroom and then Gerard had sent him promptly back again. All his meals had been brought to him by Gerard himself and a lot of the time Gerard had sat with him in his room, chatting apparently. Mikey bet he fed the fucking guy with a silver spoon too. 

“I just think he’s changing you.” Mikey sighed as he crossed over the floor to stand beside Gerard, thanking him quietly as he handed him one of the mugs. 

“What makes you think that?” Gerard asked in surprise, frowning as he turned to face his brother and the two men leant against the counter. “I’m still the same as always.” 

“No you’re not.” Mikey insisted, frowning himself. “Frank is turning you soft.” 

At that Gerard started to choke on his coffee from shock, quickly putting the cup down and thumping his chest as he stared with wide eyes at his brother. Mikey stared back with a small scowl on his face, his hand gripping so tight to the handle of his mug he was in danger of snapping it. 

“Are you losing your mind?” Gerard finally demanded once he had stopped coughing, his voice gruff and he had to clear his throat a few times, though he never took his eyes off Mikey. “I have _not_ gone _soft_.” He snarled indignantly, Mikey scoffing at that. 

“Oh sure. You’ve only been taking his damn food to him every day and now you’re gonna let him go outside. I understand the whole reward thing but he hasn’t done anything that merits rewarding.” He snapped back, stamping his foot childishly. “I bet you haven’t even fucked him yet.”

Gerard was left speechless for another second, stunned that Mikey would ever have the audacity to say such a thing but it didn’t take him long to find his voice. 

“Now just you listen,” He snapped, planting his hands on his hips. “I’ve been bringing his food to him because he’s _sick_ , and I’ve always said I’d take care of him properly. I’m not about to become another cruel master like he’s had before. And I’m letting him in the garden because he’s starting to feel better and the fresh air will do him good, and I certainly don’t remember asking your permission about it.”

“And I’m not telling you not to do it; I’m just telling you how I feel is all. And all the others agree with me too.” Mikey snapped back, Gerard clenching his fists at that. 

“Really?” He snarled, making a mental note to call a meeting with the other men in the gang and figure out what the general feeling was. “I don’t understand why it would have to be a problem; you knew I was going to treat him well. I always said I’m not going to be like one of his old masters, I am not Bert McCracken.” Gerard’s voice grew a little shrill at this, his hatred for Bert was deep routed and went back many years. Taking Frank off him at first had been just to a way to irritate him, but now it was the perfect opportunity for Gerard to show just how different to that son of a gun he was. 

Mikey gazed at Gerard with narrowed eyes for a moment, resisting the urge to tell him that maybe if he was more like Bert then they’d have no trouble in the business. Though they were one of the most notorious and well respected mafia groups in New Jersey, positions like that were always under threat and Mikey didn’t feel exactly secure when their supposed leader was gallivanting about carrying food to his pet on a silver tray. 

“I just think...” Mikey sighed and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, rubbing his temples and taking a deep breath to compose before he looked at Gerard again. “Just don’t lose your touch okay? You wanna treat him well then fine, but if he starts to walk all over you I’ll be forced to end it.” He warned, his implications clear and Gerard scowled deeply at him as he started to leave the kitchen.

“For the record, brother, if he started to walk all over me I’d end it myself.” 

Mikey made no sign that he had heard Gerard at all and he left the kitchen without another word, leaving the older man leaning against the counter with a scowl on his face.

Gerard sighed and picked his coffee back up, taking a sip as he thought over what Mikey had said. He would definitely have to sit down with everyone and put the record straight, he couldn’t have his own men going around thinking he’d gone soft. But he just couldn’t fathom why they’d think such a thing in the first place. Hadn’t he always made it clear any pet he would have would not be treated like some toy... some sex doll, just good for fucking and beating and then leaving in a corner? He had _always_ said he wanted a pet he could create a real master/servant relationship with. A relationship built on trust and understanding, one that would leave his pet wanting to do nothing but serve him, please him, do anything to make him happy. The only reason he would ever hurt Frank was as punishment, and at this first stage it was used often as a way of breaking him in. He had never even so much as implied that the beatings would continue whether Frank was good or not. 

Feeling his good mood disappearing Gerard scowled and gulped down the rest of his coffee, waiting impatiently for Frank to come downstairs. 

The younger man appeared at last, wearing the pale blue jeans and loose white t-shirt Gerard had picked out for him, along with his collar which Gerard had laid on top of the folded clothes with a meaningful stare. He was pleased that Frank hadn’t tried to disobey the silent order and he held out his hand for him as he came into the kitchen.

“Do you still feel okay to be out of bed?” Gerard asked softly as he took Frank’s hand and started to lead him out into the garden. Frank blushed and nodded silently, his heart hammering. He was still unsure as to why Gerard was treating him so nicely, though the two men had talked a lot whilst he had been bed bound and it seemed Gerard genuinely did just want to be good to him. Frank knew now that if he obeyed him and acted like the perfect pet Gerard wanted then he’d never have to be hurt again, but that was still not a good enough offer for him. He wanted his freedom.

“I thought then, maybe you’d like to spend the afternoon out here.” Gerard smiled so softly at Frank his face took on that same brush of innocence Frank had been seeing over the past few days. It came and went so quickly it could have been a trick of the light, but it always left Frank dumbfounded. “You won’t need shoes on, it hasn’t rained since the other night.” 

This seemed like the perfect thing to Frank and he couldn’t help but grin back as he stepped out of the French doors and onto the soft, dry grass of the garden. He squinted a little in the bright sunlight, taking one step after another before he was jogging up the garden. Gerard didn’t chase him, the older man understanding that Frank wasn’t running to get away, he was running just to feel it.

Frank grinned as he weaved his way in and out the maze of rose bushes and flower beds, his bare feet tingling at the textures of grass and patio, wooden decking and soft soil. He splashed his hands into one of the fountains and drew a water moustache onto one of the female statues. He giggled to himself at how childish it was and continued with his running, exploring the garden and filling his lungs with fresh air that tasted sweet from all the pollen. 

When he had tried to run away that day, and even spending the night in the garden, he hadn’t realised how huge the garden actually was. There were a ton of places to explore, hundreds of species of flowers to look at. There was even a rope swing at the back which he collapsed down onto as he started to feel breathless. His stomach was churning a little, his sickness not quite gone but he’d run until he threw up until he had to. He hadn’t realised how badly he wanted to come outside until he was out here. 

Tilting his head back Frank began to swing on the old wooden seat, gazing up through the branches of the oak tree it was attached to and smiling at the little patches of blue sky that could be seen between the leaves. There wasn’t a single cloud to be seen and the sun was so bright Frank now understood why Gerard had picked out such a loose, white shirt for him. 

Frank hadn’t been on a swing for so long he was convinced he must’ve only dreamt of being on one. But he was soon climbing higher and higher as he pushed his hips and swung his legs, Gerard walking slowly down the garden with a smile playing about his lips. 

As Frank swung back and forth he created a breeze that cooled his feet and made the metal ring on his collar jingle. He didn’t mind it though, it kind of blended in with the sounds of bird song and bee’s buzzing and he felt like he really deserved to be here; like he was one with the garden and the happiness that flooded him was almost overwhelming. Frank couldn’t remember the last time he had been this happy; probably not since he was five years old and his parents had died. Since then it had been nothing but orphanages until he was fourteen and then several men’s slave. Frank knew he must have had a happy childhood with his family, but this happiness he was feeling now was almost alien to him. It was just magical.

“Enjoying yourself?” Gerard smirked as Frank jumped in slight surprise and broke out of whatever thought he’d been lost in. Gerard had watched his eyes take on a misty look, staring at the sky and not even noticing when he’d stopped moving and the swing had lost momentum. Gerard guessed it was probably not a good thought and he wanted Frank to forget it. The sudden burst of energy that had seemed to seize him and send him tearing through the garden like a child had made Gerard grin, and the happiness that had been radiating off Frank when he’d starting to swing had not left Gerard unaffected. In that moment he didn’t care what Mikey or anyone else said, letting Frank have this afternoon in the garden was the best idea Gerard had had in a long time. 

“I... Yes, sorry I –”

“Don’t apologise, I want you to be happy.” Gerard smiled, Frank blushing and smiling timidly back. “Would you like to feed the fish with me?” Gerard asked with a soft smirk and Frank smiled curiously back.

“The fish?” 

“Uhuh. Come with me.” Gerard beckoned for Frank to follow him and he felt a little thrill of happiness when Frank slid off the swing and obediently walked beside him without hesitation. It seemed the garden was bringing out the best of them and they even chatted and laughed as Gerard led the way through the garden to a large, deep pond sparkling at one side. 

The pond was big enough to be a swimming pool and for a good reason to. The ‘fishes’ Gerard had talked about were in fact a large variety of koi carp, all of which were huge. Frank stared with wide eyes over the edge, his jaw dropping. 

“Wow... _Wow_. I didn’t know fish could get so big.” He breathed and Gerard smiled fondly at him, picking up an old chocolate tin from beside the pond and opening it to reveal some dry, brown pellets which he explained was their food. 

“The thing about koi, or any species of carp really, is that they grow to fit their environment. If you put a common goldfish into a pond this big it’d grow to be pretty huge.” He grinned, Frank clearly amazed by this fact and Gerard chuckled as he held the tin out for him. “Go ahead, throw in a handful.” He chuckled and Frank slowly reached into the tin to scoop up some of the food. 

He was surprised by how hard and dry it was and he faced the pond for a long moment before carefully throwing the food in a sweeping motion so that it covered the whole surface. He gasped and pressed close to Gerard when in an instant the fish all started to swarm over the surface, shoving against one another to get the most food and Gerard laughed warmly at Frank’s reaction.

“What’s the matter, you never fed fish before?” He chuckled, throwing in a few handfuls himself before putting the tin back as Frank stared at the pond with wide eyes. 

“N – No. I’ve only ever seen real life fish in Bert’s fish tank, but they were only small.” He whispered, never taking his eyes off the beautiful creatures as Gerard tugged him to sit down on the grass with him. Gerard was a little amazed that Frank had only ever seen Bert’s tropical fish before, but when he thought about he guessed it shouldn’t have been that much of a surprise. 

“Well, you can come out here and see these whenever you want, as long as you ask me first.” Gerard smiled, Frank turning to grin at him and for a second he just wanted to dive on Gerard and hug him.

“Really? I can? Thank you so much Ge – err, master.” 

Gerard chuckled fondly and started to roll up his jeans, his feet bare just like Franks and the younger man stared at him curiously. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m gonna dip my feet in. Go ahead and do it too.” Gerard smiled, rolling his jeans to the knees and shuffling to sit on the edge of the pond which was lined with slabs. He slid his feet into the water and dangled his legs off the side, smiling as the cool liquid lapped against his skin. One of the gardener’s main jobs was to keep the pond clean and the water was sparkling and clear, despite how deep the pond was you could see right to the bottom. 

“I... Is it really okay?” Frank asked uncertainly, watching the large fish swim around Gerard’s legs. Gerard glanced at him and laughed softly, nodding with a small smirk.

“It’s fine. They don’t bite.” He chuckled, Frank’s face uneasy. “You don’t have to if you’re afraid.” He smirked, Frank blushing and frowning slightly.

“I’m not scared.” He scoffed, quickly rolling up his own jeans and moving to sit on the edge. He hesitated a moment as he stared at the fish, Gerard watching him quietly and Frank shuddered softly before dipping just his feet into the water. He waited a moment, resisting the urge to yank his feet back out as a few of the fish swam past them but once he got used to the fact they weren’t really paying attention he allowed his legs to dangle freely, the water almost going up to his knees.

“Good?” Gerard chuckled and Frank giggled a little, wiggling his toes in the cool water. 

“Mm... Yeah.” He grinned, smiling as Gerard slid closer to him and kissed his cheek. The action made Frank’s tinge pink but he didn’t comment on it, Gerard smiling as he leant forward and laid his elbows on his thighs. “Do any of these have names?” Frank asked softly, watching the fish with intrigued eyes, making Gerard smile.

“Mm... Nah. I have too many to name. I can tell you what type they are though, I got really into learning about them a few years ago.” He smiled softly, this information surprising Frank somewhat. It was hard to imagine someone like Gerard sitting down and learning about fish. In fact... just seeing him with his jeans rolled up and his bare legs in the pond was one of the weirdest things Frank had ever seen. Out of all his old masters only Bert had been involved with the mafia, and he was always cruel and always trying to accentuate how ‘tough’ he was. With Gerard it seemed he was capable of leaving his involvement in the mafia as a job that he could forget whilst he was at home.

“Really?” Frank giggled softly, biting his lip. “Will you tell me?” He asked softly, smiling when Gerard grinned at him and nodded. 

“Sure.” He beamed, apparently thrilled that anyone could be interested and he started to point out various fish, giving the name of their breed. “Okay, let me see... erm, these ones here are some of the most popular koi. They’re called Kohaku.” He pointed out some white ones with red splodges along their body. Frank grinned and waited eagerly for more, Gerard moving to some metallic bronze ones next. “Those are called Chagoi. And that one there is Asagi. It’s one of my favourite types.” Gerard grinned, indicating one of the fish swimming by Frank’s leg, blue on top and red below. 

“Wow...” Frank breathed, the Japanese sounding names spoken so delicately by Gerard really were beautiful and Frank found himself leaning gently against the older man’s shoulder as they looked at the fish. “What about that one?” He grinned, pointing out a beautiful all white fish swimming in the centre of the pond. It’s fins were longer than the others, drifting gracefully behind it. 

“That one? That’s a butterfly koi.” Gerard smiled, gently resting one arm around Frank’s waist. “I think I have a couple red ones and a yellow one too in here somewhere.” He chuckled, Frank smiling and looked about for them. He spotted a red one and squealed in delight, making Gerard laugh fondly. 

“Those ones there are also nice, the Kumonryu.” He smiled, squeezing Frank’s waist to make him look at the one he was pointing out. Drifting along one edge mostly by itself was a white and black koi, the patterns over its scales like gentle swirls and Frank sighed in delight. 

“It’s so pretty...” He mewled, Gerard chuckling. 

“What’s interesting about it is it also changes colour with the seasons. It goes gold in autumn, it’s really amazing.” He smiled softly, his passion clearly coming through and Frank glanced at him with a soft smile for a moment. He liked this, liked listening to Gerard tell him the exotic names of all the fish and little facts about them. He liked hearing about the Utsurimono and the Kinginrin and the Ochiba. He liked how obvious it was that Gerard was passionate about it, how happy he looked whilst he talked freely about the carp. 

“I’m sorry, I’m boring you aren’t I?” He eventually giggled, brushing a hand through his hair and smiling apologetically at Frank. 

“What? No, of course not.” Frank gasped, smiling warmly as he cuddled close to Gerard and gently kissed his cheek, shocking the older man somewhat. “I really like the butterfly ones. Can I name the white one?” He asked eagerly, Gerard grinning widely at him.

“I... Yeah, sure. Name as many as you like.” He chuckled, so glad that Frank was happy to listen to him. No one ever wanted to hear about the fish, it wasn’t exactly an exciting topic, especially amongst mafia members, but at least he now had one person he could share it with. 

Frank grinned happily and looked back into the pond, finding the white butterfly carp again and wondering what to call it. “Is it a boy or a girl?” He mused, Gerard shrugging.

“I actually don’t know.” He admitted softly, Frank giving a soft thoughtful hum. 

“Then I guess I’ll call it... Vanilla. Then it doesn’t matter.” He decided, grinning proudly and looking at Gerard with big, innocent eyes, almost asking for his approval. For a moment Gerard was lost in his sparkling hazel orbs and he smiled warmly as he nodded.

“That sounds like a great name.” He complimented, looking back to the pond and smiling as he leant back on his elbows. Frank looked out the corner of his eyes as Gerard tipped his head back and let the sun warm his throat. He was wearing a white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top two buttons undone and for the first time really Frank noticed how attractive Gerard was. The small amount of milky chest on show was drawing Frank in.

“Ge – Master...” Frank mewled softly, remembering his place just in time and realising with a jolt of his stomach that he was trying to suck up.

“Mm?”

“What would you do if... If I kissed you?” Frank asked softly. He wasn’t sure if pets were allowed to kiss their masters, or if they had to wait for the master to kiss them. And anyway, he wasn’t submitting to Gerard he just... It was just the lingering effects of his fever, and the heat of the sun, and just the happiness of being in the garden. That was all.

“I’d kiss you back.” Gerard shrugged without hesitation, his eyes closed as he bathed in the sun, not really registering what Frank said so it was a shock when he suddenly felt Frank straddle his lap and cup his face ever so lightly. Gerard’s eyes fluttered open and his lips parted in surprise just as Frank leant forward, shyly pressing his lips to Gerard’s. There was hardly any pressure, their lips just resting together as Frank actually trembled against the older man. 

For a second Gerard was so stunned he didn’t respond, but then he felt everything inside him just melting and he smiled as he laid a hand on the back of Frank’s neck and gently stroked his thumb over his skin, drawing him closer and securing their lips properly. Frank sighed and leant into him, slipping his arm around Gerard’s neck as their feet trailed in the pond. 

Gerard lay back properly, wrapping one arm around Frank’s waist and keeping his other hand resting on the back of his neck, tracing patterns over his skin and collar as their lips worked ever so slowly in time. It was lazy kissing, but it felt so good. Frank for one had never been kissed so sweetly and delicately and he just wanted to rest on Gerard’s chest and kiss him all day in the sun, and it seemed Gerard had no problems with that either. 

The air was heavy with the scent of flowers, the sounds of their kissing mixing in with the soft trickle of water from the pond and insects buzzing around. The longer they kissed the more hazy Frank’s head grew and he mewled as he shifted and pressed tighter to Gerard, their lips suckling gently against each other’s as Frank played with Gerard’s hair. 

“Mmm... God... Such a good boy...” Gerard purred huskily, sliding one hand into Frank’s back pocket and squeezing his ass gently. He slid his tongue across Frank’s lower lip and felt his stomach tingle when the younger man allowed him access within a second, their tongues touching and entwining as their hips started to rub a little. 

Frank hated it but he felt a little thrill of pleasure when Gerard called him a good boy and he parted his lips even more, letting Gerard just completely overpower him and explore his mouth for a long moment. Their hips were grinding almost without either of them meaning to, and all too soon Frank felt too hot, sweat starting to bead on his forehead and he groaned, breaking the kiss with a sigh. 

“M – Master...” He breathed softly, shuddering softly as he felt his jeans had tightened a little. Gerard opened his eyes and looked at him, smirking softy as he slid a hand between them and cupped the bulge in Frank’s pants. 

“Maybe we should go inside?” He whispered huskily, Frank staring at him for a moment before he sighed and leant down for another, slightly more passionate kiss.

“Mhmm... Y – Yeah... Yeah. Okay.” He grinned, not really caring if he was going to end up regretting agreeing to that. He just didn’t feel himself at all that day and he wanted nothing more than to do whatever Gerard wanted.

From the kitchen window Mikey watched as Frank and Gerard appeared in the garden, the two of them walking down towards the house with smiles on their faces and their fingers laced. Mikey scowled to himself and turned away from the window, wandering out of the kitchen and into the living room where he wouldn’t have to see the two of them enter the house. He just felt even more certain now that Frank was changing Gerard and he wasn’t going to stand for it. Frank was bad for this house, he just knew it, and he wasn’t going to let him take over like he was clearly going to try and do.

Mikey knew he was the younger brother, but all his life he had been more sensible than Gerard in some situations, and he knew that this time it was up to him to make things right since Gerard was starting to slip into Frank’s sticky hold. If the only way to make things right again was to get rid of Frank, then Mikey sure as hell wasn’t going to hesitate.


	5. Ghosts of the past

Frank sighed as he rolled about in the bed with Gerard, his arms wrapped around his neck as they kissed gently and passionately. Frank wasn’t entirely sure what had brought them to this situation, it just felt like one second they were in the garden and the next they were in the bed, but it felt so good to be kissed so sweetly that Frank just couldn’t push Gerard away.

“Mm... Frankie... You’re being so good today...” Gerard purred, smirking as he moved his kisses to Frank’s neck and started to nip and suck gently. Frank sighed and nodded his head, squeezing his eyes shut and mewling when Gerard’s teeth enclosed round the ring on his collar and tugged gently.  
“G – Gerard...” He whimpered when those same teeth started to bite against his ear, it feeling surprisingly good.  
“Ah, ah Frankie... What do you call me?” Gerard purred silkily, tugging on Frank’s ear lobe as the younger man blushed deeply and quickly corrected his mistake.  
“I – I meant master.” He quickly breathed, sighing when he felt Gerard smile against the base of his throat and kiss softly to his collar bones.  
“Mhmm... Better.” Gerard praised lightly, one hand moving up Frank’s loose shirt to brush against his hipbones and ribs. He was still too skinny for Gerard’s liking, but he knew that in time he would put on more weight. His meals weren’t exactly consistent right now due to missing some from punishment and fever. 

Gerard was amazed that Frank was being so compliant, simply purring and sighing softly as Gerard kissed down his neck and caressed his entire torso. He didn’t think that Frank would be so relaxed and he wondered if he was actually starting to break or if he was just still being affected by his fever. Either way he wasn’t complaining though, he had wanted to do this since he first laid eyes on him. 

Frank sighed and arched his back a little, lifting his arms when Gerard started to push his shirt up. The garment was soon thrown onto the floor and Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard’s back when they started to kiss again. He hated to admit that it felt so good, but that wasn’t the only reason why he was being so submissive. He was going to get his freedom sooner or later and he knew that the best way to do that was just to play along. Now that he had been allowed in the garden he could see that the more Gerard started to trust him the longer his metaphorical leash would be... and one day he would get a privilege that would ensure his ability to escape this place forever.

So Frank felt no shame as he relaxed into Gerard’s touch and allowed himself to enjoy what was happening. Just because he had alternate motives didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy himself too. It was a better tactic than faking it at any rate. And God... Gerard’s lips did feel good. 

“Mmm...” Frank sighed and arched his back up slightly, pushing his chest upwards so that Gerard would take the hint and start to suck softly against one of his pert nipples. The rosy nub was hard enough for Gerard to roll it between his teeth and he smirked up at Frank as he started to undo the younger mans jeans. Frank for his part kept his eyes closed, just finding it easier that way as he lifted his hips and allowed Gerard to tug his jeans down and off.

“Are you gonna let me fuck you Frankie?” Gerard asked huskily, licking the flat of his tongue against Frank’s nipple and watching the younger man closer. Frank slowly lifted his eyelids halfway and peered down at the older man, a slight tinge touching his cheeks. All of his life he had never consented to sex... not exactly. He had lost his virginity to his first master and since then he had only ever been raped or been seduced into sex that left him feeling ashamed of himself after. This would be the first time he’d actually say it out loud that he would let it happen and he wasn’t sure he wanted to. That seemed just too compliant... But Gerard’s eyes were swirling with lust, making them dark and tempting and Gerard was the most handsome man Frank had ever been with... 

“I...” Frank hesitated, Gerard keeping his hands just resting flat on Frank’s hips, not trying to make a move or get him so hot that he couldn’t think straight and just agreed in the heat of the moment. “What if I say no?” He asked eventually, just curious to see what Gerard would do. How different he really was to all the others.

Gerard had to admit he hadn’t been expecting that question, and he wasn’t particularly happy about it. But he could tell that it wasn’t because Frank didn’t want to, Gerard was good at reading people and he understood that he was putting his pet into a situation he wasn’t used to. Of course he would want to test him.

“Then... I wouldn’t do it.” Gerard answered softly, gazing at Frank with an innocent smile. “We can just kiss if that’s all you feel like.” He purred, walking his fingers up Frank’s chest. Frank stared at him in shock, not sure he believed him. 

“But... I’m your pet. It’s not about how I feel.” He protested, Gerard grimacing at that and he laid a finger over Frank’s lips, shaking his head.

“Oh contraire Frankie, my pet you may be but that doesn’t mean I’m going to use you like a sort of toy. I’m not a rapist.” He scoffed, Frank raising his eyebrows and searching Gerard’s eyes, trying to tell if he was being honest. He certainly sounded genuine and it made his heart race a little faster. He really was different...

“Then I... Well...” Frank took a deep breath and slowly snaked his arms around Gerard’s neck, trying his best to look seductive as he stared through his eyelashes at the older man, gently pouting his lips. “If you wanted to fuck me, then I’d like that.” He purred softly, Gerard staring at him for a second before he chuckled and leant down to capture Frank’s lips in a heated kiss. 

“Mm... Then I’ll make sure you feel amazing.” He promised into his mouth, Frank sighing and smiling a little as he fully relaxed into the sheets. Hell, maybe for once in his life he’d enjoy having sex. So far Gerard had managed to make him feel pretty incredible some days, even if he did hate himself for it afterwards. This time though he had agreed whilst thinking straight, he only hoped that meant the usual shame wouldn’t hit. 

Gerard sighed as he slid his hands eagerly over Frank’s body, his own body starting to heat up now he had permission to just do what he wanted. Even from the first second he had owned Frank he knew that he wouldn’t force himself on him, not for sex. Not the first time. If he raped Frank the first time they had sex together it would destroy any hope of building a real relationship, it was all about the trust. And anyway, this was so much better than any kind of forced sex. Sometimes it was nice to not have to tie the person up and coax them into it, sometimes it was nice to have them want you badly too.

“Mm... Spread your legs a little more...” Gerard ordered softly, Frank slowly doing so as Gerard knelt up and started to undo the buttons on his shirt. Frank watched him for a second before temptation got the better of him and he sat up, wrapping his arms around Gerard’s neck for a moment and kissing softly down the line of his jaw.

“Let me...” He mewled softly, moving his hands to undo the buttons himself, Gerard smirking and resting his hands on Frank’s waist instead. Frank shyly undid the shirt and pushed the fabric off Gerard’s shoulders, watching as it slipped down his arms and Gerard pushed it the rest of the way off, letting it land on the floor as Frank slid his hands over his chest.

He couldn’t deny that Gerard was gorgeous, his milky torso slightly toned and his skin silky. He had a few scars littered about his body, no doubt due to his involvement in the mafia and Frank was drawn to a particularly nasty looking one down the right of his chest. He graced his fingers over it first before softly pressing his lips to it, the marred skin textured beneath his mouth as he kissed gently along it.  
“Mm...” Gerard gave a soft growl of appreciation low in his throat, brushing his fingertips up and down Frank’s spine as the younger man kissed gently over the scar. 

“What is this?” Frank asked quietly, gazing up at Gerard as he slid the point of his tongue against it. “Who did this to you?” 

Gerard chuckled lightly and looked down at Frank, his hand not on his back coming up to gently squeeze Frank’s bicep. 

“Why’d you wanna know? You working for the cops?” He teased, Frank blushing and looking almost hurt so Gerard quickly got explaining, not wanting to upset Frank when was being so good. 

“It’s just an old knife wound. Some guy from a rival group tried to kill me; I was lucky he missed my heart.” Gerard chuckled a little and tipped his head back in delight when Frank’s tongue flicked against his nipple, starting to suck gently. 

Frank kept quiet as he thought over what Gerard said, not sure why it caused his heart to race faster and his stomach to churn worryingly. He knew of course that Gerard was in a dangerous profession, if profession was even the right word, but he hadn’t even thought about the fact that his life would have a price on it for some people. It made him feel a little distressed and he soon moved his kisses back up, capturing Gerard’s lips in his own and kissing him with even more heat.

Gerard gasped in slight shock into Frank’s mouth, tightening his arms around him as Frank kissed him in an almost desperate way. Gerard wasn’t sure what had caused it but he wasn’t complaining and he quickly kicked his jeans off, pushing Frank down into the sheets again immediately after as their tongues battled.

Frank sighed and tugged a little at Gerard’s hair, hitching a leg around his waist and gasping loudly when Gerard rubbed his hips down against his. The friction caused both their semis to grow more, Frank’s cock responding especially quick to this rarely welcomed attention. 

“A – Ah! Gerard...” He gasped, turning his head to the side as Gerard continued grinding their hips, the feeling of Gerard’s cock swelling against his own was making Frank’s head spin, his whole body blushing as his own cock twitched. Seeing him get so worked up was making Gerard even hotter too and he allowed the little name mistake slip since all he could think about in that moment was how badly he wanted to make Frank his own.

“Fuck Frankie... You know how gorgeous you are?” He growled softly, biting and sucking against Frank’s neck, leaving marks of ownership around his collar, Frank squeezing his eyes shut and trembling a little. It was so rare to hear anyone compliment him, and he was pretty sure he’d never been called gorgeous before. He felt a little overwhelmed by it and he clutched Gerard’s back as he spread his legs further, pushing his hips up as his body silently begged for more. 

“Uhuh... Umph... Unnn... G – Gee...” He groaned, clenching his teeth as pleasure tugged numbly at his erection, his body aching for more and he wanted nothing more than for Gerard to push into him. He had never felt such a desire before, it was strong and consuming and he could do nothing but bow to it as he tugged at Gerard’s briefs. “P – Please...” 

Gerard gazed at Frank through lust hazed eyes, his stomach tingling as he yanked at Frank’s underwear too, the two of them soon naked and Gerard got busy kissing his pet again. Their bare erections slid side by side as Gerard bucked his hips, Frank moaning softly into his mouth and making him so eager to move on. He would have drawn it out, tried to savour it more but they were both impatient and it wasn’t like they were about to make love. 

Gerard broke the kiss to rummage around in the bedside drawer, finding the lube inside it. Every room in the house had some lube somewhere, it was kind of necessary when you lived like Gerard did, and he was just thrilled he finally got to use some. He got to his knees again as he gazed down at Frank, the younger man looking especially beautiful in that moment with his body blushing and wracked with lust. His throbbing erection was red and weeping a tiny string of pre cum, his heavily lidded eyes swirling darkly and Gerard just couldn’t help the string of profanities that left his mouth.

“Shit... Fuck. Fuck Frankie, you look so good. So gorgeous. So beautiful. Fuck... You’re perfect.” Gerard groaned, squeezing some lube into his palm and starting to rub it all over his length. Frank’s cheeks tinged a darker shade of pink and he bit his lip, his heart swelling and thudding at the onslaught of compliments. So was this how it felt to feel beautiful? It felt so good it was almost painful, and he knew in that second that just for making him feel this way he would give Gerard anything. 

“Master... I want you...” He whimpered, knowing it was exactly what Gerard wanted to hear and he wanted to make him feel just as good too. Gerard grinned a cute, crooked smile at him and squeezed some more lube onto his fingers, leaning his body over Frank’s once more so that he could start to prep him. 

“Be patient beautiful.” He purred, rubbing a slick finger in small circles around Frank’s anus. His muscles were tense but they soon relaxed… surprisingly soon and it let Gerard know just how much Frank wanted him in that moment. He knew that he shouldn’t expect Frank to be like this every time and so he was sure to make the most of it, kissing his pet passionately as he worked the first finger inside him. 

Frank groaned tensely into Gerard’s mouth as his finger sank into him, staying still for a moment before starting to thrust slowly. Frank had never been properly prepped before sex before and it was just another thing to add to the list of things that made Gerard more caring than his previous owners. He was so grateful that he focused hard on relaxing his muscles and cooperating with his master until a second finger easily joined the first.

Gerard ‘hmm’d softly to himself, kissing down Frank’s neck again and sucking on his skin just beneath his ear, creating another mark to join the others he had already littered over his skin. The only part of his neck that wasn’t dotted with purple was where his collar was resting and Gerard thought the added signs of ownership made Frank look even more beautiful.

Frank squeezed his eyes shut as he slowly gyrated his hips, Gerard’s slick fingers thrusting and scissoring demandingly inside him until he was stretched enough to take in more. Their lips joined again for a hungry second as Gerard slid his fingers free and rubbed more lube over his erection, his entire body pulsing with the need to be inside his pet. God... He wanted to feel Frank so badly, to finally stake a real claim on him and start breaking him down until he was entirely his. 

“Are you ready?” He asked huskily as he lined the head of his erection against Frank’s quivering anus. Frank gazed up at him with big, enticing eyes that swirled darkly with lust. He slowly bit his lip and nodded, already shining with sweat that made Gerard just want him even more. 

“Mm... Tell me if it hurts.” He purred softly before he began to push into Frank. He kept it slow at first, allowing them both to adjust. Frank was so incredibly tight Gerard couldn’t just force into him for fear of hurting himself, let alone Frank, but the younger man was used to needing to relax quickly and Gerard managed to sink into him in just a few short seconds. He kept pushing until his balls pressed against Frank’s ass and the younger man grunted softly, Frank’s face screwed up in slight discomfort. 

“Is it okay?” Gerard asked softly, so turned on his voice had become a low growl that crept from the very base of his throat. He felt a surprised, smug thrill when the sound caused Frank’s muscles to clench tight around him for a moment and his cock to twitch. 

“O – Oh... Oh yeah... It... Unn... It’s so good...” He groaned, his nails digging into Gerard’s back slightly as he clung to him. He could feel more textured skin of scars there, but he didn’t have time to think about it before Gerard was thrusting into him, gentle but fast. 

Gerard gazed down at Frank through half lidded eyes as he started fucking into him, keeping his thrusts gentle at first until Frank’s muscles were soft and pliant and he was able to push harder, pounding into the younger man with a lust fuelled passion. Frank’s mouth gaped open in a silent gasp as he squeezed his eyes shut, his nails digging harder into Gerard’s back and his legs widening. 

“U – Uuh... Fuck... Fuck, so tight.” Gerard groaned, tangling one hand into Frank’s hair and gripping tight as he threw his hips back and forth, angling them to try and find Frank’s special spot. The younger man was so tight and warm around him, his inner channel clenching and pulsing around Gerard’s throbbing cock and it just felt so good. It felt like forever since Gerard had last had sex and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to keep his hands off Frank from now on. 

Frank clenched his teeth to try and keep quiet as Gerard fucked him, not wanting to let on how incredible it felt. It had never felt so good before, it didn’t feel like rape like it always had with his other masters and it didn’t feel like he had been seduced into something before he could really make a sensible decision. It just felt good... it felt natural and animalistic and oh so _hot_. 

“Aaagh! Fuck! Right there! Fuck... Th – There...” He groaned, arching his back as Gerard found his prostate and started to thrust repeatedly against it. As soon as it was in his aim Gerard didn’t let it go and he smirked at how Frank just let go, allowing his moans and screams of delight to ring around the room. Gerard was certain the entire house would be able to hear but he didn’t care, he wanted them to hear. He wanted everyone to know that he wasn’t losing his touch, he wasn’t going soft and God dammit yes he had fucked Frankie.

“Mm... How close are you sugar?” He growled softly, thrusting faster and harder into the younger man as his own climax started to build in the pit of his abdomen. “Tell me.” 

“Ooh... Erm... A – Ah...” Frank groaned and tried to arrange his thoughts enough to actually respond. He had never felt so damn good before, he couldn’t do anything other than moan desperately. He had never thought that sex could feel so good and he scratched desperately at Gerard’s back as his whole body squirmed. “C – Close.” He finally managed to choke through a moan. “So close.”

“Umph... Yeah? Me too.” Gerard grinned, sighing as his body shook lightly through a particularly strong wave of pleasure. His thrusting was starting to grow erratic, weaker now his energy was deserting him but he pushed on, wanting Frank to cum first. Wanting to feel it when it happened. “Cum for me Frankie, fucking do it.” He demanded, and no sooner had the words left his mouth than Frank obediently did as he asked. 

“A – Agh fuck!” He cried, arching his back violently as his orgasm tore through him at Gerard’s command. Sweat dripped from his hair as he panted harshly, his belly and chest heaving as rope after rope of cum shot over his and Gerard’s stomachs. His nails were drawing blood out of Gerard’s back and his clenching ass was drawing cum from his pulsing dick, Gerard groaning in delight as he spilt deep inside the younger man. 

Gerard squeezed his eyes shut as he rocked slowly into Frank, milking his orgasm until he couldn’t give anymore and he collapsed down beside his pet with a gasp for air. Frank winced and mewled in discomfort as Gerard’s cock slipped out of him and cum dripped straight onto the sheets. It left Frank feeling used and disgusting, but not in the way it usually did. Usually he’d be about ready to curl into a ball and cry for days, but in that moment he felt the crazy urge to laugh aloud, though he refrained since he was too busy catching his breath.

Despite how dirty it felt to have cum all over him and how much his ass was throbbing he didn’t feel disgusting in a bad way. He wasn’t even sure it was possible to feel disgusting in a good way but he sure as hell felt good, and he was so relieved tha the just didn’t care why. 

Gerard gazed at Frank with tired, curious eyes as he panted softly. He couldn’t help but smirk at the dreamy look on the younger man’s face, Frank gazing at the ceiling as his hands rested on his stomach, drawing patterns in the cum but Gerard wasn’t sure Frank was aware he was even doing it. Gerard was feeling kind of stunned himself. He felt incredible but exhausted, he was surprised Frank hadn’t collapsed yet. The guy hadn’t exactly been fully recovered from his illness, but then neither of them had lasted particularly long. It didn’t matter though, it had still been amazing. 

“We should shower.” Gerard finally spoke, sitting up in the bed and running a hand through his hair. He shook the dark locks through his fingers, feeling them damp with sweat and feeling a strong desire just to wash thoroughly. And Frank... God, he wanted Frank in that shower with him so he could wash him _thoroughly_. With his hands. And maybe tongue...

“Mmph, you think?” Frank giggled, sitting up too and blushing a little as he realised he had been drawing on his stomach. He raised his fingers and grimaced, going to wipe them on the sheets but Gerard grabbed his wrist before he could and slowly licked the cum off them, making Frank’s blush intensify. Gerard chuckled at his expression and winked, sucking away every drop of Frank’s cum from his fingers before he started to tug him off the bed. 

“Come on. Shower.” 

Frank smiled shyly and allowed Gerard to tug him off the bed and into the ensuite bathroom. Frank finally started to pay real attention to the room they were in and realised he had never been into it before. He vaguely remembered Gerard opening the door on the house tour and explaining it was a spare room, but that seemed like years ago now. Frank could hardly believe he had only been here a week.

He followed Gerard into the bathroom and gazed around at the modern decor and large floor space. All the rooms in the manor were large and beautiful, some were done in a renaissance style, some Victorian, some modern. Franks room was modern, but he didn’t know about Gerard’s. He knew where Gerard’s room was but had never seen inside it. 

“You coming dreamer?” Frank jumped and blushed when he saw Gerard was already standing in the walk in shower, a small smirk on his face. The water was pouring already but Gerard hadn’t stepped under its spray yet. “Come here.” 

Frank obediently stepped closer to the older man, smiling a little when Gerard reached behind him and slowly unclasped his collar for him. Frank sighed and rolled his head back against his shoulders, rubbing his neck and groaning in relief. The collar fit him perfectly but it was still nicer to not be wearing it at all. Gerard smiled as he gently placed the collar outside of the shower where it wouldn’t get wet before he took Frank’s hands and drew him beneath the water with him. 

“I have to tell you Frankie, I’m impressed with how well behaved you’ve been today.” He purred, knowing it was important to bring it up. He doubted that Frank would be willing to open up and talk to him, but he needed to at least try and get into his psyche. 

Frank gazed up at Gerard in slight surprise at the statement, blushing when Gerard smirked back at him and poured some shower gel into his hands. Frank could tell he was waiting for a response but Frank didn’t know what to say. He didn’t really know what had made him so willing to just relax and submit, he had put it down to his fever and the nice day in the garden but he supposed he couldn’t entirely blame it on that. He didn’t want to think of what else it could be though.

“Oh... Well I... I... Thanks?” He finally offered, not knowing what else to say. He sighed and sank against Gerard’s chest when the older man started to rub the shower gel into his skin, his long fingers gracing down Frank’s arms first, lathering up the soap before moving to his chest. 

“I can’t help but wonder what’s made you so compliant...” He purred, watching Frank carefully but the smaller man had closed his eyes, his lips slightly pouted as he relaxed under Gerard’s touch. Gerard couldn’t help but feel thrilled to see him so relaxed and he resisted the urge to lean forward and kiss him before he could answer. 

Frank went a little tense at that, not knowing quite how to respond. What could he say? He didn’t know himself. Or maybe he did though and he just didn’t want to admit it. Didn’t want to admit then when he had first been won by Gerard in that bet he had been expecting him to be just like every other master he’d ever had. Didn’t want to admit that Gerard was the only master who had made him feel genuinely happy. 

“What do you think Frankie?” Gerard asked silkily, his hands rubbing round to Frank’s back to continue washing him, resulting in pulling him even closer so that Frank had to wrap his arms around Gerard’s waist. 

“I... I don’t know.” He whispered softly, looking fearfully up at Gerard in case that answer wasn’t good enough but the older man seemed serene as ever. 

“Really?” He purred softly, smirking a little. “Not a clue?” He teased softly, Frank blushing deeply. 

“I... Well. There... There was no reason for me to... not be...” He mumbled quietly, hating for Gerard to point out how submissive he’d been when he didn’t want to submit to him. He still had his pride and he wasn’t going to let it go easily. 

“Mhmm...” Gerard hummed softly, sinking down to wash down Frank’s legs, wanting to just feel every part of him and Frank couldn’t stop his heart from racing at the sight of Gerard on his knees before him. He squeezed his eyes shut and kept silent whilst Gerard finished washing him, opening them again when he stood up.

“Frankie, will you tell me about your other masters?” He asked curiously, picking up the shampoo and pouring a small puddle into the palm of his hand. Frank gazed at him with confused eyes for a moment, closing them when Gerard nudged him to tip his head back so that he could wash his hair for him.

“What do you want to know?” He asked softly, biting his lip and resisting the urge to moan happily as Gerard massaged his scalp. 

“Everything.” Gerard responded quickly, working his fingers through Frank’s hair. “Who was your first? How did he come to get you? Who came after? Stuff like that.” He smirked, Frank thinking about it for a long moment before he shrugged and started to talk.

“Oh well... My first master I got when I was fourteen. He... He saw me when I was walking back from school and I... I can’t really remember much of how he got me.” Frank frowned as he tried to recall that dark time, but it was all still a blur. “I think one of his men drugged me, I can’t really remember... All I know is I was suddenly in his house. He kept me in the basement the whole time, he would come down every day and beat me, and then he’d tie me up and have sex with me.” Frank grimaced and Gerard slowed his hands down, soothingly working them through Frank’s hair to keep him relaxed as the younger man dragged up memories he had always worked to forget. 

“I lost my virginity to him, it always hurt so bad. I remember the first time I just thought I was gonna die. I _wanted_ to die, I would just spend all day sitting in the corner, waiting for him to get home. If I ever didn’t call him master or if I ever talked back he’d get so mad.” Frank slowly opened his eyes and indicated a scar beneath his left lower rib. “That was him. He came in one day and said every mistake I made he’d make more cuts, and if he reached up here then he’d kill me.” Frank touched his top rib, Gerard grimacing as he moved him back to wash the shampoo out of his hair. 

“How did you get away?” He asked curiously, Frank giggling softly. 

“I didn’t escape if that’s what you mean.” He smiled, closing his eyes as he tipped his head back and let Gerard wash the shampoo from his hair. “He eventually couldn’t stand me anymore, I’d never give in to him.” A hint of pride came into Frank’s voice and he grinned slightly. “When I was about sixteen he took me to a slave auction – it was the first time he’d let me out the basement. I saw a glimpse of night sky and then I was on a stage getting bid on.”

Gerard sighed and finished washing Frank’s hair for him, reaching for conditioner to continue and taking his time so that Frank wouldn’t stop talking. He felt a little sad that Frank had had such a bad start to being a pet, and he knew the story wasn’t going to get any better, but it hardly tugged on his heart. Gerard was in a business where sympathy didn’t come in very high doses and even here, with a man he wanted to take care of, he couldn’t really feel much more other than deep curiosity to know what happened next. 

“My next master bought me at the auction, I didn’t really know it at the time but it turned out he was the vice president.”

“Whoa, what!?” Gerard had to admit that had shocked him and he stared at Frank with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. Frank opened his eyes to meet his gaze and chuckled softly, stroking his fingers along Gerard’s lower back. 

“What? You’d be surprised who goes to those kind of auctions.” He chuckled, Gerard shrugging at that. 

“I know that but… wow.” Gerard shook his head, taking it all in for a moment before he continued asking question. “So... You were the vice presidents pet for... how long?” He asked curiously, slightly impressed. Well, if Frank was good enough for a vice president it was no wonder he was good enough for him. 

“Only another two years.” Frank smiled, closing his eyes again as Gerard continued washing the conditioner through his hair. “He was even worse than my first master... He used to take me to blue parties.” Frank shuddered and visibly tensed and even Gerard felt bile rise in his throat. 

“Blue parties?” He croaked, his stomach churning and he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment as he finished washing Frank’s hair and then moved instantly to cup his face. “How many times?” He asked softly, Frank meeting his gaze and blushing a little, shrugging. 

“I don’t know... About one every two weeks or something. I lost count.” He shrugged, sighing as he shook as his head, not liking to remember it. “It was horrible...” He whispered, closing his eyes again and Gerard bit his lip as he gazed at him, not surprised by the tears that filled Frank’s eyes, spilling beneath his closed lids and he just had to drag him into his arms and hug him tight. 

“Frankie...” He sighed, holding him tight and feeling shocked when Frank hugged him just as tight in return and started to sob in earnest against Gerard’s chest. Gerard raised his eyebrows in surprise but tightened his embrace, resting one hand on the back of Frank’s head and rocking him gently to try and comfort him. “Just... let it all out.” He offered timidly, not very good at comforting people since he’d never really done it before.

“I – I’ve never t – told anyone about it b – before.” Frank sobbed softly, clinging tight to Gerard. “I c – can’t I just... It makes me f – feel so sick.” He snarled, Gerard hushing him quickly and stroking his wet hair. 

“Shh... Shh, God Frankie. You never have to think about that time again ya’ hear?” He whispered, cupping Frank’s face and forcing him to look at him. When he met Frank’s eyes the pain inside them nearly made Gerard’s heart break and he stepped ever closer to the younger man. “I would never make you do anything like that, I promise.” 

Frank stared at Gerard for a long moment before suddenly tiptoeing up and crushing their lips together. Gerard was taken aback at first but he soon kissed Frank back with just as much passion as the younger man was giving him, their bodies pressing tight together as Frank tangled his hands into Gerard’s hair and kissed desperately against his lips.

From the ages of sixteen to eighteen Frank had spent his time hidden away in dark rooms then being sent to fancy hotel rooms for the blue parties. He hadn’t known what they were at first, and that first time when he’d sat in a six star hotel room overlooking whatever city they were in at the time he’d actually wondered if this new master of his was rewarding him for something. If things could actually be... bearable. But it turned out that a blue party was nothing that Frank could handle.

The vice president would bring friends of his to the hotel rooms, all elderly men who would take little blue pills to get erections. Frank had heard of Viagra at that point but never seen people take it before, and he never wanted to again. Once all the man had taken their pill and were hard enough the whole night would be spent with them sharing Frank around to do whatever they wanted with, no rules applied and whatever innocence Frank had left had been ripped from him during those terrible nights.

Even Bert, who beat him constantly to the point of death and kept him locked in a bird cage as a metaphor for his inability to ‘spread his wings’ had not been as bad as the vice president and his blue parties. That man had destroyed Frank so much he had vowed to never submit to a man again, to never be broken by any master. The only one he had considered being perfect for had been the vice president, he had treated him so nicely at first, but after that first party Frank had decided he’d rather die than call himself another man’s pet. 

He knew that was why he was struggling so much with Gerard. When he had become Bert’s pet he had been treated awfully right from the first moment, but Gerard was treating him so fairly that it made Frank extra wary. He wanted nothing more than to just be treated right, to be loved and cared for and have a man he could love in return. What kind of a person wouldn’t want that? But how could Frank trust Gerard so soon? The vice president had seemed perfect and then everything had fallen apart, what if Gerard did the same?

Frank sighed as he slowly pulled back from Gerard’s lips, his tears finally stopped but leaving him feeling more exhausted than ever. Gerard gazed at him with slightly concerned eyes for a moment before he hugged him close and pecked his lips. He then turned to wash himself quickly whilst Frank sank against the shower wall, just gazing into space, clearly deep in thought. Once Gerard had finished washing he turned to Frank and gently pulled him back into his arms, hugging him close.

“I know you won’t believe me yet, but I won’t hurt you Frankie. Not like that man did. I stand by my earlier rules of punishment and reward, but you know that.” He sighed and pecked Frank’s lips, Frank pouting gently back into his mouth before breaking. “I won’t betray you though. You’ll always know where you stand with me, I promise.” He whispered, Frank gazing at him for a long moment before sighing. 

“How can I know that?” He whimpered, wanting so badly to believe that things could really be so simple as him just behaving and having Gerard care for him in return. But things had never been like that, he couldn’t believe they ever would be. He was only twenty years old but already his life had given him nothing but nightmares. “How can I believe you?” He mewled, Gerard shaking his head sadly. 

“Just... Trust me.” He sighed, kissing Frank again before the younger man could doubt him anymore.

xXx

After the two men had showered Gerard left Frank to take a nap before wandering downstairs to find Mikey. He still needed to have a meeting with the guys and find out what all their issues were with the Frankie situation, and with Frank out of the way it was the perfect opportunity. 

Wandering through the house Gerard found Mikey in the kitchen, leaning against the counter and picking from a bowl of grapes, beside him Ray was chatting quietly about something but he fell silent as Gerard walked in. Both men looked guiltily at him for a moment before Mikey frowned and popped another grape into his mouth. 

“You guys know where Bob is?” Gerard asked softly, Ray smirking and nodding at the kitchen window.

“He’s in the garden, I think he’s trying to pull your gardener.” He laughed, Gerard rolling his eyes fondly and crossing the kitchen to stand in the French doors and shout at Bob to get into the house. The blonde man considered himself something of a player, and he was pretty good at pulling women, but Gerard already knew that Jamia was a sweet, naive girl who went for the cute types, not the broad intimidating types.

“Bob, stop wasting your time and get in here! I’m calling a meeting.” He shouted, a minor string of swearing coming back but Gerard knew that meant the blonde man was coming and so he returned to the kitchen to get some grapes from Mikey. His younger brother gazed at him with suspicious eyes, Ray oblivious that anything was wrong as he brightly helped himself to some of the fruit too.

“We’re having a meeting.” Mikey frowned, Ray looking up at that as he chewed on a grape and Gerard nodded, scowling a little at Mikey. 

“Yup. I think we all need to have a talk, I think you know what about.” He purred darkly, Mikey scoffing and putting the bowl of grapes down. 

“Sounds good to me. I just hope you don’t start crying when you hear things you don’t like.” He snapped back cruelly, striding out of the kitchen and into the dining room as Gerard scowled. Ray looked between the two brothers with confused eyes, finally picking up that something was wrong and timidly walking into the dining room after Mikey when Gerard only continued to glare. 

Gerard waited for Bob to enter the kitchen and then promptly dragged him into the dining room too, sitting down at the head of the table like he usually did and frowning as he gazed at the three faces staring back at him. Bob and Ray were looking confused, but Mikey looked ready for a challenge and Gerard braced himself as he laid his hands down on the table. 

“Alright, I really can’t believe I have to even have this conversation with you guys so I’m just gonna get straight to the point. It’s been brought to my attention that you all have a problem with Frankie, so come on. Out with it.” He demanded, Ray looking a little terrified at that but Bob leaned forward eagerly. Never one to shy away from an argument or mince words, Bob was almost as eager as Mikey to get down to business. 

“Awesome, I was hoping we’d get to talk about this.” He grinned, resting his hands flat on the table and half standing up he leaned forward so far. “You seem to really like that kid, I mean... Really, really. I think it’s great you wanna have a pet and everything, whatever you’re into ya’ know man? But seriously... You don’t seem to be treating him like...”

“Like a pet.” Ray chirped in, blushing when Gerard turned his death glare on him. “I mean... Erm... It’s just, when you won him we were expecting you to treat him a little more...”

“A little more like someone would treat a pet.” Gerard rolled his eyes as Mikey finally chipped in and he ever so slowly turned to face his brother. 

“Really? And how would you imagine I _should_ treat him then Mikey? Since you’re clearly the expert.” He snarled, Mikey scoffing and clenching his fists. 

“Isn’t it obvious? You’re supposed to make him fear you, you’re supposed to be _breaking_ him! Isn’t that what being a master is all about? He’s not your fucking boyfriend Gerard!” He snapped, Gerard snarling and slamming his own fists onto the table as he felt rage burst inside him. He and Mikey were close, but they were well known for their arguments. 

“I know that Mikey! And I am breaking him. Breaking in a pet doesn’t mean beating them to a pulp every day until they can’t stand to see you! It means breaking their pride, it means making them submit and wanting to serve only you. To make you happy! A real pet would _want_ to serve their master, they would live to please him and to get that you do not go around beating up your pet until they hate you. It’s all about trust, it’s about give and take. I won’t give anything to him that he can’t give back to me.” 

“That doesn’t even make any sense Gerard!” Mikey shouted, springing to his feet and Ray whimpered as Gerard instantly did the same. “You think we’re stupid or something? We all saw the way you treated him when he was sick, you were like some anxious parent. You’re a fucking idiot Gerard if you think that I can’t see what’s happening to you.”

“Happening to me!? What the hell are you talking about Mikey?” Gerard snarled, utterly confused by that. 

Mikey went to take a step towards his brother but Bob stood up to move between them, used to having to pull them off each other when they got angry and Ray too soon got to his feet, ready to try and calm Mikey down if he needed to.

“You know damn well what I’m talking about.” Mikey hissed, reluctantly moving back as Bob stood between him and Gerard, Gerard having to tiptoe to see Mikey over the blonde mans shoulder. “You may not realise what that boys doing to you Gerard but I sure as hell can I promise you this, I will not be picking up the pieces when it all falls apart.”

With this final word Mikey stormed out of the dining room, too angry to say anymore in case he struck out at Gerard. He loved his brother but he couldn’t stand to see what was happening to him. Gerard thought he was breaking Frank but Mikey could see that the twenty year old ‘pet’ was starting to wrap Gerard around his little finger, and Mikey couldn’t stand it. He just wished he could make Gerard see that, but he knew that his brother could be blind sometimes and that it was up to him to deal with this problem.

He glanced up the stairs as he passed them, the sounds of Gerard shouting in the dining room making him sigh. Gerard was going to be in an awful mood for the rest of the day now, he knew, and he kind of hoped that he would take it out on Frank. Though he wouldn’t hold his breath, he had heard the two of them in the bedroom earlier and he knew that if things continued like this Frank would have Gerard in his icy grip by the end of the week.


	6. Back to hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to get steadily darker here on in, so I want to just reiterate that this story (and specifically this chapter) contains graphic depictions of rape. Please stop reading here if this is something you don't want to read.

Frank wandered through the house with his teeth clamped over his lower lip, his eyes glancing about as he tried to think of something to do. 

Gerard had been real busy for three days now and Frank hadn’t seen much of him... not since the day they had sat in the garden and then gone to bed together. The problem with having free reign round the house was that it gave him the illusion that he’d have lots to do, but actually he was feeling more bored than ever. He had explored every room and even considered trying to pick the lock to get into Gerard’s before deciding it was probably best to leave it. The little time he had spent with Gerard over the past few days had been worryingly pleasant and Frank still felt in a daze.

The older man seemed to be more tense than usual but Frank gathered he was probably just having trouble ‘at work’. He and Mikey certainly didn’t look as if they were getting along, not that Frank often saw them together. Only really at meal times but then he was usually too preoccupied with his food to pay much attention to the Way brothers. 

Either way, the men had been out of the house most days and Frank had been left mostly to his own devices. He had sat in the living room and gazed out the window longingly a lot, and thought about the garden and the many different places he could explore there. He longed to go outside, but Gerard had made it quite clear he could only go in the garden if he asked first. But how could he ask if Gerard was never here?

Too late Frank wished that he had asked Gerard over dinner the night before if he could go into the garden today. He had just been so into the delicious pasta they’d been served that all he could think about was how hungry he had been and what they were going to have for dessert....

“Hm.” Frank wandered into the kitchen with a small frown, gazing around as he chewed on his lower lip. He was being so well behaved recently, he was even wearing his collar even though Gerard wasn’t around and he could get away with taking it off for a little while. Surely Gerard wouldn’t mind if he went into the garden just for a little while... and who was to say the older man would have to know anyway? If the chef or the gardener told him then Frank could just explain that he had meant to ask but forgotten, and hell, if he needed to he’d make it up to the older man. He was pretty sure now that he could use seduction to get away with things.

With this decided Frank figured he may as well risk it and started to make his way across the kitchen towards the French doors that led outside. The chef was in his usual spot by the stove but he paid no attention to Frank as he started to slide the doors open. Frank always felt invisible around the other house staff; he guessed Gerard probably instructed them not to pay him any mind.

Ignored entirely by the chef, Frank slid out of the French doors and into the warm garden, a smile tugging at his lips as he pulled the door shut again and started to walk across the grass. His feet were bare and it felt indescribably good to have the soft grass pressing against the soles again. 

Frank slowed his pace right down so that he could gaze around properly, taking in every beautiful flower and allowing their sweet scent to wash through his senses as he padded across the grass. He could hear the faint trickle of the pond nearby and knew that he wanted to go there first and dip his feet in like before. He was sure Gerard wouldn’t mind, hell, maybe the older man could join him when he got home. It might even cheer him up. 

Frank grinned as he started going in the direction he knew the pond was in, but he didn’t get far before a soft female voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Should you be out here?”

Frank jumped in surprise at the sound of the voice and quickly turned with a guilty expression on his face to see the gardener gazing back at him. She was wearing a pair of gardener’s gloves and had a small pair of shears in her hands, her eyes wide as she stared at Frank. Her long black hair was pulled into a ponytail and for a second Frank just couldn’t find his tongue.

“Aren’t you Mr. Way’s new boy?” She asked softly, taking a step closer when Frank just continued to look dumbfounded. “What’s your name?” She asked gently, Frank blushing at how she talked to him as if she was unsure as to whether he was mentally damaged or not. 

“I – I – My – M – My name is Frank.” He finally managed to stutter out, his cheeks blazing as the young woman flashed a pretty smile at him and leant her weight onto one hip. 

“Frank huh?” She smiled, gazing at him thoughtfully for a moment before putting down her shears and sliding off one glove so that she could hold her hand out towards him. “Well, my names Jamia. It’s nice to meet you.” She grinned, her eyes sparkling playfully as Frank shyly reached out so that they could shake hands. 

“You too.” He breathed, his heart pounding. He had spent so much time in captivity he had never really talked properly to a woman before, and never one as beautiful as Jamia. He wasn’t sure what to do... what to feel. He had thought about girls plenty of times but he had always brushed those thoughts aside as something just not worth getting into. But in that moment he couldn’t take his eyes away from the gardener as she pulled off the remaining glove and smiled at him.

“Did Mr. Way say you could come out here?” She asked softly, Frank suddenly feeling extremely self conscious over the collar around his neck and a wave of shame washed over him. He wished he had taken it off before coming outside, Jamia probably thought he was disgusting, being owned by another man. 

“I... Yeah. He said I should come enjoy the sun whilst he’s out.” Frank wasn’t so sure why he lied, the words just slipped from his mouth before he could think about them, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret them when Jamia grinned widely at him. 

“Oh really?” She beamed, stretching her arms up. “Mmph... well I think I’m due a break, if you wanted some company.” She offered softly, Frank nodding eagerly as he grinned at her. 

“Sure! I was just gonna sit by the pond, if you wanted to come with me.” He smiled shyly, Jamia nodding and giggling as Frank started to excitedly lead the way through the rows of flower beds. The young woman had worked for Gerard for a few years and was vaguely aware of who he was and what he did. She had seen a few of the other men who worked with him bring pets to the house, but she had never really talked to any of them and she was curious to learn more about the handsome man beside her. 

Frank kept quiet as he led the way to the koi pond, finding it easily and smiling when it came into view. The sun was sparkling on the smooth surface of the water and he ached to dip his feet in. He really did love the pond, this whole secluded corner of the garden was beautiful and he knew he could happily spend all day just sat there. 

Jamia sat down beside Frank when he lowered himself to sit on the edge of the pond, rolling up his jeans so that he could rest his legs in the water like he had with Gerard. Jamia didn’t copy him but instead neatly folded her legs beneath herself, watching Frank with a smile. 

“Are you sure it’s okay to do that?” She asked softly, nodding at Frank legs swishing in the water, the fish weaving around the limbs. Frank followed her gaze and shrugged before nodding. 

“I think so. I did it before when Gerard was here.” He said calmly, Jamia nodding uncertainly. She had never witnessed it but she heard Mr Way could have quite the temper. But if Frank was his pet then she was sure he’d know more about him than she did. 

“So Frank... Erm... What brought you here?” She asked conversationally after a long moment of comfortable silence. Frank glanced at her and flashed a grin so cute it took her breath away for a moment and she tucked a lock of her hair that fallen from her ponytail behind her ear. 

“Oh, well I was bored and it was such a nice day I figured I’d just –”

“No not here,” Jamia giggled, angling her body more so that she could face Frank properly. “I mean to the house... Like, what made you become Gerard’s... erm...” Jamia hesitated, not sure if Frank would be okay with her calling him a pet. She wasn’t really sure on the etiquette of such things, but Frank was quick to speak up. 

“Oh. That...” He sighed, his voice falling serious and a little cold as he ran a hand through his hair. “He won me in a bet.” He shrugged, saying it as if it was something that happened everyday but Jamia couldn’t stop herself from staring at him like he was crazy. 

“He... He won you in a bet?” She repeated, her voice going a little high pitched in her surprise. “Are you serious!?” 

“Yeah...” Frank looked at the young woman with raised eyebrows, not sure she was she was so shocked. Frank had spent so long being a pet, things like being won in a bet just seemed normal to him. He bit his lip when he realised to someone like Jamia things like that just didn’t happen and he smiled comfortingly, reaching out a hand to touch hers. “It was kinda cool actually; he’s really good at poker...” He offered, trying to lighten the situation. 

“Poker...”Jamia repeated as if in a daze, a crazed giggle slipping from her lips before she shook her head and gently squeezed Frank’s hand. “So you’re here against your will?” She clarified, Frank blushing at that and drawing his hand away. 

“I... I guess. Kinda. I mean... Well, he won me fair and square so...” Frank shrugged, trailing off as he turned his eyes back on the fish pond. He wasn’t sure what he was allowed to tell this woman, how much she was allowed to know. She seemed nice enough, and she was very beautiful... Frank didn’t want to push her away but he wasn’t the best at opening up. 

Sensing that she was making the small man uncomfortable Jamia quickly tried to move the conversation away from his possible captivity. She had been told many times by both Way brothers that her business with them was entirely in the garden and that if she dared try poking her nose where it didn’t belong she’d live to regret it. She guessed it was probably safe to assume that grilling Frank on how he’d come to be here wasn’t something she was allowed to do. 

“So... Erm... How old are you?” She asked softly, trying to pick a safe question but Frank simply shrugged and mumbled ‘twenty’ back at her. Pouting Jamia frowned at him for a second before trying again. “Yeah? I’m nineteen. I’m actually a student, but I work here for a little extra cash to help fund my college fees.” She smiled softly, her grin spreading when Frank finally looked at her with interest. 

“College?” He smiled, turning more to face her. “What’s that like?” He asked curiously, remembering what school used to be like before he was kidnapped. He didn’t think he’d ever been interested in going to college then but now he’d give anything to be able to finish his education and actually learn stuff. He felt painfully naive thanks to his years in captivity. 

Jamia grinned and turned fully to face Frank, taking one of his hands in both of hers and tracing the lines of his knuckles tattoo as she started to talk all about her time at college, Frank taking a great interest in all she had to say and soon the two were in deep conversation.

xXx

Gerard was furious as he paced back and forth, Mikey watching him with a smug smirk on his face. The time had finally come to chase up Piggy for the money he owed and once again the fat man was tied to a chair, snivelling as he begged for a second chance. Usually Gerard was good at keeping his temper in check, but after having Mikey, Ray and Bob all gang up on him and accuse him of going soft because of Frank he hadn’t been in the best of moods. In fact, the slightest thing could have made him snap and Piggy had been the one to unleash the anger building inside him. 

“But that’s the thing, isn’t it Piggy? It won’t be your second chance; it will be your fucking hundredth! I swear I think you’re taking me for an idiot.” He shouted, storming across the floor of the abandoned warehouse and slamming his hands down onto the arms of the chair so that his face was inches away from Piggy’s. “Is that what you’re doing Piggy? Taking me for an idiot?” He demanded, Piggy sobbing harshly as he shook his head. 

“N – No sir, no I s – swear I’m not. I t – tried to get the money, I s – swear I did but I just couldn’t. P – Please sir, j – just one more chance.” He begged, his crying making Gerard wrinkle his nose up in disgust and push away from him. He detested ugly people, and he detested ugly people crying even more. 

“One more chance, one more chance – it’s always one more chance with you.” He snapped, resting his hands on his hips as he sauntered across the warehouse floor, his brow furrowed in a deep scowl. “Don’t you remember what I told you last time we were here?” He demanded, spinning to face Piggy who by now was just staring at his feet, tears and snot dribbling down his face. 

“Y – You said it was my l – last chance but I –”

“NO!” Gerard shouted, clenching his fists. “I don’t want any buts! I don’t want any begs for second chances – you get me the damn money right now or I swear to God Piggy I will kill you and your family.” He snarled, striding back towards the fat man and drawing his knife from his belt. “You hear me!?”

“But I d – don’t have it!” Piggy shouted through his tears, sobbing so hard he was almost choking himself. “I just need one more month!” 

“Are we going to be here much longer?” Mikey interrupted from his place leaning against the wall. He was casually examining his nails, his face still smug and making Gerard feel his anger ripple up his spine. His younger brother had been digging into him about Frank for the past three days and it was really grating on him, it seemed that Mikey was starting to grow too big for his boots. 

“Excuse me?” Gerard breathed, turning tensely to stare at Mikey who looked up with mischievous eyes. 

“It’s just that we already know what’s going to happen, you’ll take another finger and then you’ll let him go just to do this whole thing again next month. I’m bored of it.” He yawned, Piggy looking between the two brothers with fearful eyes as Gerard clenched his jaw. 

“Really?” He purred darkly, his grip on his knife tightening. “I had no idea I was such a bore to you brother.” He spat, Mikey looking at him through his eyelashes with a soft smirk. 

“I’m right though aren’t I?” He half chuckled, Gerard glaring at him. “You are just going to give him another chance.”

Piggy looked hopeful at that, daring to glance at Gerard for the older man to confirm it but Mikey knew what he was doing and he grinned as Gerard snarled and stormed over to Piggy, walking behind his chair and yanking it backwards so it swung up onto two legs. Piggy squeaked in horror but Gerard didn’t say so much as a word before he pressed the knife hard against the fat man’s throat and slashed it across in one quick, fluid motion.

Mikey’s smirk widened as blood gushed over Gerard’s hands and Piggy’s body, the fat man giving a terrible choking, gurgling sound before Gerard let the chair fall back forward onto all four legs and Piggy’s head swung forward until his chin rested on his chest. Blood continued to pour freely from the wound, pattering against the stone floor as Gerard threw his knife down and strode round to face Mikey. 

“Happy now?” He demanded, the growing puddle of blood spreading and coating his shoes but Gerard barely even noticed. “Or are you going to continue questioning my methods?” He snarled, Mikey shrugging and glancing at the dead body of Piggy. 

“Well... I would have liked it if you’d have drawn it out more.” He shrugged innocently, Gerard scoffing and throwing his hands into the air in exasperation, blood spraying everywhere before he moodily wiped his hands against his white shirt, storming past Bob and Ray who had watched the whole affair with carefully hidden expressions. 

“Dispose of the body,” Gerard barked at them, Ray giving a short nod. “And the knife, make sure there are no DNA traces, you know the drill.” Gerard continued, Bob nodding this time. “And then when you’ve done that go to his house and kill his wife and daughters too, then dispose of them.” He ordered, Ray and Bob nodding silently and Gerard started towards the warehouse door. 

“Don’t forget to take any possessions they have that we can sell, see how much of his debt he could have repaid after all.” He reminded the two men with a cruel sneer before he strode out of the warehouse, the sound of a car door slamming echoing shortly after. 

Ray and Bob glanced at each other and then at Mikey, the youngest Way grinning at them as he sauntered towards the door.

“Well, you heard the man. See you boys later.” He chuckled, squeezing Ray’s shoulder on his way out. He had to admit he was feeling thrilled with the day’s work, Gerard had finally fallen back into his old self for a moment and it had been quite spectacular. If the only way to make that happen was to annoy him then Mikey would continue to do so. 

xXx

Frank smiled as he lounged on the grass with Jamia, laughing at something she said and feeling happier than he had in months. The two had left the pond after an hour or so and had moved to lie on the grass, just soaking in the sun and talking brightly about all kinds of things. Frank was relieved that Jamia didn’t try to ask anything about him or his past, she seemed quite happy to just answer his questions about herself and Frank was enjoying listening to her. 

It felt like they had only been spending time together for a little while, but in fact it had been hours and Frank was blissfully unaware that Gerard was making his way home, in one of the worst moods he’d ever been in. 

Jamia smiled as she rolled onto her side and gazed at Frank, the older man’s eyes closed as he let the sun warm his face. She let her eyes roam down to look at his collar and sighed quietly, wondering whether the happy front he put on was all fake. She couldn’t imagine ever being happy belonging to someone, and after hearing that Frank had been won like some kind of prize made her think that maybe he wasn’t happy. 

“Frankie...” She mewled softly, smiling when Frank rolled over to face her. “Do you... like it here?” She asked softly, Frank raising his eyebrows as he tried to figure out what she meant exactly. 

“Like... with you?” He asked uncertainly, Jamia blushing. 

“No I mean... Here. At the house.” She clarified, it now Frank’s turn to blush and he lowered his gaze away from hers, shrugging as he picked at some grass. Honestly he wasn’t sure. His instinct was to say no, but then really some moments hadn’t been bad at all. Not that he wanted to stay, it was still his main goal to escape. 

“Well I... I like it here with you.” He offered softly, looking back at Jamia with a soft smile that grew as she beamed back at him.

“Yeah?” She giggled, leaning in closer to him. “I really like it here with you too.” She whispered, Frank shuffling closer to her so he could hear her properly and his heart fluttered. 

“Yeah?” He chuckled, losing himself in her pretty eyes as she gazed at him. “Well... Maybe we could hang out more then?” He asked softly, his heart hammering in fear of rejection. He had never done anything like this before, never really talked to a girl and the scent of Jamia’s perfume was making his head spin. It was so delicious, her face was so beautiful... He just wanted to kiss her. 

“Definitely.” Jamia agreed, leaning in close to Frank and smiling as she gently laid a hand on his hip. She really liked him, he was incredibly handsome and had such cute eyes. And he was the only boy she’d met who was so eager to hear what she had to say. “I’d really... really like that.” She purred, leaning so close that their lips were almost touching, praying Frank would take the hint. 

Frank felt a little bewildered at how close Jamia suddenly was, his senses assaulted by everything about her. He knew he should get up and walk away, but he just couldn’t. He had never kissed a girl before and he really... really wanted to try. He smiled softly as Jamia gazed at him, her eyes almost pleading and Frank sighed as he gently leant forward and shyly touched his lips to hers. 

The kiss was only small, barely there and it could have been just friendly, but Jamia responded more eagerly than Frank anticipated and she promptly threw her arms around his neck, pressing their bodies tight together as she parted her lips against his. 

Frank gasped softly and instinctively wrapped his arms around Jamia’s waist, tasting the sticky sweetness of lip gloss and feeling the strange sensation of breasts pressed up against his chest. He was slightly bewildered and not really sure how to respond, his lips working against the gardeners just out of instinct. 

“Oh Frankie...” Jamia mewled, pressing ever closer to the stunned man, her tongue nudging against his lower lip but before Frank could do anything a hand tore them apart, Frank getting yanked to his feet by the hair. 

“A – AGH!” He gasped, not needing to see to know who it was and he recognised Gerard’s voice as he snarled low in his throat. 

“What the hell is going on here?” He demanded angrily, Frank whimpering as he clutched at Gerard’s hand, trying to wrench it from his hair but as usual he was no match for the older man. Jamia stared at Gerard with wide, terrified eyes, doing nothing for a moment before she released a soul ripping scream.

Frank winced at the sound, unsure as to why she was over reacting so much and he growled as he tried to wrestle free of Gerard’s grip, Jamia’s screaming bringing Mikey out into the garden.

“What the fuck is going on?” He demanded, looking between the blood coated Gerard and the terrified gardener who was trying to scramble to her feet. Sensing she was going to make a run for it Mikey seized her by the upper arms and dragged her to his chest, holding her tight as she screamed and kicked. He looked instantly to Gerard for instruction, the older man clearly furious. 

“I just found them kissing.” Gerard spat, his eyes boring holes into Jamia and Mikey couldn’t help but gasp in shock. “Take her into the garage. I’ll be there in a minute.” Gerard continued, his hand not gripping Frank’s hair was shaking and Mikey didn’t dare question him as he nodded. 

“Be quick.” He whispered softly before he started to drag Jamia across the garden to the back entrance of the garage, Gerard going in the opposite direction towards the house. 

Frank yelled and growled as he was dragged back into the house and through the kitchen to the hallway. He knew where they were headed and he grew more and more panicked as he struggled to get away. Gerard said nothing to him as he yanked him mercilessly through the house and down the basement stairs, Frank stumbling and falling onto his knees but Gerard continued to drag him, not caring when it caused the younger man to get battered all the way down the stairs.

“Sit there and don’t fucking move.” Gerard snarled as he threw Frank forward, Frank yelping as he skidded across the floor and hit the opposite wall. He looked up, mouth open to shout a retort at the older man but he fell silent when he saw for the first time the blood coating Gerard’s shirt and hands, some smudged against his forehead where he had brushed his hair back. 

“Wha –”

“I will deal with you after I’m done with her.” Gerard hissed, sending fear rippling through Frank’s heart as he disappeared up the basement stairs, slamming and locking the door behind him, encasing Frank in darkness. 

xXx

Gerard stepped into the house with Mikey with a scowl still on his face. He had taken off his bloody shirt and put on a clean one, but he was feeling so furious at Frank still that he had no doubt he was only going to get blood on this one too. Dealing with Jamia hadn’t made him feel any better at all and he was definitely on the war path.

Mikey glanced at his brother as the two men walked down the hallway towards the basement stairs, Gerard cracking his knuckles with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Mikey wanted to believe that Gerard was going to give Frank exactly what he deserved and possibly get rid of him for good, but the younger man wasn’t an idiot and he knew that with those puppy eyes of his Frank would easily manage to cool Gerard down. 

“Gee,” Mikey sighed, quickly reaching out to touch Gerard’s wrist so that the older man would look at him. “Let me punish him.” 

Gerard almost stumbled he stopped walking so quickly, spinning to look at Mikey with a shocked look on his face. He would have lashed out at the younger man if he wasn’t looking so gently at him, his eyes wide and pleading, an almost innocent look on his face and Gerard frowned suspiciously. 

“Why?” He asked coldly, Mikey resting both hands on his shoulders and squeezing gently. 

“He’s betrayed you in one of the worst ways a pet can, you’re angry.” He purred soothingly, stroking his fingers through Gerard’s hair. “You won’t be thinking straight, you might do something wrong... Let me punish him, if I do it he’ll regret what he’s done more anyway. He clearly wouldn’t want anyone else touching him other than you, so let’s show him how it feels to be cheated.” 

Gerard gazed intently into Mikey’s eyes for a long moment, trying to judge his words and what the best option would be. He was so angry he wanted nothing more than to storm down into the basement and punish Frank himself, but he supposed Mikey was right. He was angry... and he could get consumed by his anger and do something wrong. He didn’t want to hurt Frank too seriously, nothing he did was supposed to jeopardise his life or leave permanent scarring and he knew that the most sensible thing he could do now was trust Mikey to punish Frank effectively and go cool down himself. 

“I...” He hesitated a moment, not sure why Mikey would be so kind to him after how irritating he’d been the last few days, but soon he just sighed and slumped into his brothers arms. “Alright... You can do it.” He consented, Mikey grinning and hugging him tight. 

“Mm, thanks Gee.” He smiled, kissing Gerard’s cheek and beaming at him. “Why don’t you go take a bath and relax? I’ll make sure Frankie never so much as imagines another person again.” He smirked, Gerard smiling weakly at him and agreeing that a bath was probably a good idea, kissing Mikey’s cheek before he started to make his way upstairs. 

Mikey watched him walk away with a dark glint in his eyes, a smirk tugging at his lips. He couldn’t have asked for a more perfect opportunity to get his claws into Frank. Now was his chance to lay down the law with the unruly pet and make sure that whatever Frank was planning on doing to his brother, the man would know it would not go unpunished. Not whilst Mikey was still around.

xXx

Frank looked up when he heard the basement door open, a shaft of light falling over the floor before disappearing almost instantly as it was closed again. He listened as the person who had entered walked down the stairs, keeping silent as they walked into the centre of the room and switched on the one, naked bulb. 

Frank was expecting to see Gerard, but to his surprise it was Mikey standing beneath the light, a dark smirk on his face. For a long moment the two men just gazed at each other, neither saying or doing anything. Mikey’s smirk never faltered and the longer Frank looked at him the more uneasy he felt. 

“Is... Is Gerard coming?” He eventually managed to ask, Mikey chuckling quietly as he shook his head, starting to walk towards Frank.

“I’m afraid you’ve really pissed him off Frankie.” He purred, leaning down infront of Frank and hooking his finger through the ring on Frank’s collar. “He’s afraid if he comes down here he’ll kill you, so he’s given me permission to punish you tonight.” He grinned, gazing at Frank for a moment before yanking on the ring suddenly and harshly, forcing Frank up onto his feet so he could drag him across the room. 

“W –What!?” Frank gasped, groaning as he was thrown forward, a pair of manacles hanging from the ceiling and he knew that he was going to be restrained. “I won’t let you!” He snapped, bolting to the side when Mikey reached for his wrists and he started to run towards the basement stairs. He already knew that Mikey had locked the door but his body wouldn’t let him stop from going for it anyway. He didn’t want to punished, especially not by Mikey. The younger of the brothers had a cold vibe, and Frank could sense that he was going to be a lot harsher than Gerard ever would. 

Mikey sighed and walked slowly after Frank, swaying his skinny hips and smirking at the younger man’s panic. Mikey knew that he was going to enjoy himself and he wasn’t in any rush. 

Frank groaned as he reached the top of the stairs and started to rattle the door handle, but it was no use. The door was not only locked but sturdy, there was no way he’d be able to break through it. He considered shouting for help, but who would come? It was already clear that Gerard was so angry even Mikey was a better option than facing him yet.

“Come now Frank, you know as well as I do that you deserve to be punished.” Mikey smirked, sauntering up the stairs towards Frank who had only succeeded in getting himself cornered. “You can’t expect to start kissing someone and for it to not have repercussions.” 

“What have you done to Jamia?” Frank suddenly blurted out, the older man’s words jogging his memory and he grew panicky again. Mikey quirked an eyebrow at him and chuckled softly, slowing his pace slightly. 

“Nothing that concerns you.” He purred softly, Frank pressing himself against the door as Mikey drew closer. The evil way he grinned at him made him think the worst for Jamia and he clenched his fists as his eyes darted about, desperately seeking a way out. 

“Tell me you bastard or I’ll –”

“You’ll what?” Mikey cut in, grinning as he took the final step towards Frank and slammed him hard against the basement door when Frank made an effort to dart past him. He groaned from the force Mikey pushed him, his hands digging into his shoulders as he kept him pinned there, their faces close together. 

“Come on Frankie, what are you going to do? I’m _dying_ to know.” Mikey grinned, putting extra emphasis on the word ‘dying’ and Frank’s blood ran cold. 

“Y – You haven’t, you bastard you haven’t!” He shouted, though he would never put it past either brother. Gerard after all had been covered in blood earlier, for all Frank knew they had already killed someone before they even got home. “You can’t have!” He gasped, a lump in his throat as Mikey laughed at him and started to drag him back down the stairs, Frank’s struggles fruitless.

“Today Frankie you are going to learn exactly who it is you are dealing with.” Mikey purred, dragging Frank back into the centre of the basement and managing to secure his wrists to the manacles with ease. Frank tried his hardest not to let him, but despite his scrawny frame Mikey was stronger than he looked and soon Frank was attached to the manacles in the ceiling. 

“Just tell me what you did to Jamia!” He shouted as Mikey moved to stand infront of him, the older man checking the manacles for a moment before he back handed Frank sharply round the face. Frank gasped and almost stumbled, only the chains of the manacles keeping him up, the metal digging into his wrists. 

“From now on you are not going to say another word unless I tell you to.” Mikey said casually, not needing to put a demanding tone to his voice for Frank to know that there would be hell to pay if he didn’t listen to him. “Gerard has a lot more patience than I do, especially when it comes to unruly pets.” Mikey laid his hands on his hips and quirked an eyebrow at Frank, smirking slowly as he glared at him. “If I had my way I’d get them put down the moment they put one toe out of line.” 

Frank shuddered at his words but kept his teeth clenched, trying not to let on that he was feeling any fear. He was terrified for Jamia’s wellbeing but there was nothing he could do for her now. He didn’t even know why he had kissed her in the first place, it had just happened. He hadn’t intended to go out and do that, he definitely didn’t want to make Gerard angry. The past few days had been almost enjoyable, but now Frank had fallen right back to square one. Gerard would never trust him now...

“I didn’t mean for this to happen.” Frank whispered softly as Mikey drew a knife from his belt, casually examining the blade as Frank watched him. “I didn’t mean to kiss her –”

“You didn’t mean to get caught more like.” Mikey purred, testing the sharpness of the blade before he approached Frank, a cruel glint in his eyes. “But after today you’ll never even look at another person again.” He smirked, lunging forward so quickly Frank panicked and let out a blood curdling scream before he realised all Mikey was doing was cutting his shirt open so he could remove it whilst Frank’s arms were upright.

Frank blushed deeply, tears swimming in his eyes as his heart raced erratically in his chest. Mikey said nothing as he shred his shirt to pieces and tore it from his body, leaving his torso naked. He had a cruel smile playing about his lips and Frank struggled to think of something to say that might get him out of this, but he knew that there were no words that could save him now. He could struggle all he liked and all he would do is amuse Mikey further, his only hope was for Gerard to calm down and come rescue him but he already knew that wasn’t going to happen. 

“Now, if you say another word to me without my say so then I’m going to cut that tongue right out of your mouth.” Mikey warned, putting his knife back into his belt and smirking at Frank as he looked him up and down. “I think you’d look much prettier with a mouth full of blood anyway.”

Frank kept silent as Mikey sauntered behind him, walking across the basement but Frank was stuck facing one direction thanks to his chains. He didn’t have a smart ass retort, let alone the courage to attempt one so he just kept his mouth shut. He wasn’t sure why he was so wary of Mikey, if it had been Gerard he’d probably have fought back... maybe he was starting to break... or maybe it was because this time he knew he deserved what was coming to him. Despite his fear he couldn’t deny the guilt swirling in his stomach. Everything had been going so well with Gerard and he had gone and ruined it.

“I want you to know that I won’t leave any permanent scarring...” Mikey’s voice was closer than Frank had been expecting and he jumped in surprise, his blood running cold by his words. “Gerard trained me, so you can be sure I’ve been trained by the best.” There was an element of amusement in Mikey’s words that made Frank tense. He bit back the urge to ask what it was Gerard was supposedly a master of, pretty certain the skill he had trained Mikey in would become apparent soon enough... and he wasn’t left waiting.

“AGH!” Frank jolted violently at the first crack of the whip down the length of his back, his muscles rippling as he hissed in pain. Behind him Mikey caught the end of the whip and held still, allowing the pain to really flare across Frank’s back before striking again. 

“F – FUCK!” Frank couldn’t stop his second cry of pain when the whip lashed again. He wasnt sure if Mikey hit harder than Gerard or if it was just because he hadn’t been expecting it, but it hurt like hell. He bit hard on his tongue to try and keep silent when the whip came another two times in quick succession, his back flaring with pain. 

“You make such nice noises when you’re hurt.” Mikey chuckled, the taller man sliding the whip through his fingers before striking again once, twice, three times, his arm and wrist flicking sharply to send the pleated leather snapping against Frank’s back like a dozen bee stings. 

Not just anyone could whip like Mikey could, it came with great skill and training and though Gerard had been the one to teach him, Mikey had the better flare. And Frank sure as hell could feel it, his back feeling as though it was on fire though the whip hadn’t even come close to breaking the skin.

Frank bit harder against his tongue as Mikey sent the whip cracking over his back again, every strike like a knife to the skin but Frank was determined not to make a single sound now that he knew how much Mikey liked it. He couldn’t fight back, he had no words that could cut the older man and so his pride forced him to remain silent as his only hope of irritating Mikey. 

“What’s up? Don’t wanna give me the satisfaction right?” Mikey smirked, stilling the whip again and gazing over Frank’s back which was now littered with red lines like cherry blossoms under the skin. “Maybe I should step it up a notch then.” He purred, delighting in the way Frank’s entire body visibly tensed.

Frank squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth as he braced himself for whatever was going to happen next. He could hear Mikey walking across the basement again but he didn’t dare even imagine what he could be doing, just trying to coax his body into relaxing so that he could get through the whole ordeal without having a panic attack.

He heard Mikey put down the whip and pick up something else, his footsteps approaching again but stopping a good six feet away. Frank clenching his fists and tugged at his restraints, squeezing his eyes tighter shut as he waited. Mikey was silent behind him for a good minute before he struck, Frank unable to hold back the scream that erupted from his throat. 

It felt like his back was attacked by a barrage of claws, he was certain that it must have torn right through his skin but the only dampness he could feel were the beads of sweat rolling down from his neck so he knew he wasn’t bleeding. The pain was incredibly intense and Mikey didn’t wait long before striking again, sending Frank’s back into a deep arch as he tried to hold back his second scream that got trapped in his throat. 

“This happens to be my favourite whip Frankie.” Mikey purred, grabbing the end of the whip handle to bring all the separate thongs together, stilling them and running them through his fingers. “It’s a cat o’ nine tails, specially made to make it extra long. This little baby could tear the skin right off your bones... if in the wrong hands.” He smirked, gazing proudly at his toy. “I only use it on the specialist of occasions...”

“Th – Then I must be a lucky... lucky boy.” Frank groaned through clenched teeth, his fists clenched so tight his nails were digging into his palms. His back felt like it was on fire but Mikey’s dark chuckle behind him warned him that they were nowhere near finished. 

“What did I tell you about speaking?” Mikey purred, waiting for Frank to realise he had just messed up before he sent the whip flying towards him again, nine strips of lethal, braided leather cracking against Frank’s back and shoulders, a few wrapping round the curve of his waist before Mikey drew them back again. 

“A – AAGH!” Frank bit down hard on his tongue to try and stop himself from making another noise, his teeth clamping down so hard he tasted blood, a few crimson rivers dripping down his palms from his nails too. Behind Mikey waited until the pain died down some more before he struck again and again, waiting a few seconds before each strike to ensure that Frank felt every sting. 

Frank had been whipped many times in his life and never by anyone as skilled as Mikey and Gerard, but the cat o’ nine was definitely the worst whip to come into contact with his skin. Mikey whipped him for an hour straight, leaving his back blazing red and bruised, his skilled whipping leaving no blood but building the pain so high that by the time he finally stopped Frank felt as if he was going to vomit. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t given me anymore smart remarks.” Mikey chuckled as he finally put the whip back into its place, Frank’s whole body trembling as his knees buckled; only the manacles keeping him on his feet. “But don’t think I’m through with you yet.” Mikey added a warning, smirking as he sauntered back over to Frank. 

“Do you actually understand how badly you behaved today?” Mikey asked silkily, trailing his fingertips down Frank’s red back and delighting in the hiss it caused. The younger man tensed and shook as pain flared wherever Mikey touched, a few red strips wrapping round his hips and over his navel from where some of the cat o’ tails had struck. 

“I - I d – didn’t mean for... for it t – to happen.” He managed to choke out through his clenched teeth, his head spinning sickeningly. Behind him Mikey chuckled, reaching a hand round to slide up his throat, playing with the ring on his collar before enclosing his long fingers around Frank’s neck.

“Even if that’s true it doesn’t change the fact that you did it.” He purred softly into Frank’s ear, tightening his grip a little against Frank’s throat, the younger man squeezing his eyes shut and tugging weakly on his restraints but he was already too exhausted to do anything more. “I think you know that,” Mikey continued, his fingers constricting further. “That’s why you’re letting me punish you.”

Frank opened his mouth as if he was going to retort but all that came out was a strangled gasp for breath, Mikey’s fingers tightening to the point where Frank felt as if he was choking on his own Adam’s apple, but after only a second or two Mikey released him and moved his hands down to his jeans instead. 

“You know Frankie, if I had my way you’d be face down in the dirt with a bullet in your head.” He said conversationally, undoing Frank’s button and zipper and yanking his jeans down his legs. Frank stirred properly and started to pay more attention, growling in horror as Mikey tore the denim away and kicked it aside along with Frank’s underwear. “But since Gerard seems to want to keep you around I suppose I’ll just settle with finding out what’s so special about this ass of yours.” 

“Touch me and I’ll fucking kill you, you son of a bitch!” Frank suddenly spat, Mikey pausing as he laid a hand on Frank’s hip, his eyebrows raising high as a slow smirk split his features. 

“Oh, found your tongue again have you?” He teased, slowly releasing Frank to draw the knife from his belt into view. “What did I tell you I’d do to it if that happened?” He smirked, Frank snarling as he trembled slightly, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple. 

“If you fuck me Gerard will kill you.” Frank tried again, knowing that threatening to hurt the older man himself was pointless whilst he was tied up. Mikey laughed softly behind him at his words, flicking his knife up to Frank’s jaw as quick as a flash and pressing it hard to the soft flesh just beneath his jaw line that led to his neck. 

“Oh you think so?” He smirked, moving the knife up so that it was more below Frank’s ear, his other hand coming round to clamp possessively on Frank’s hip. “Gerard gave me _permission_ you stupid dog.” He spat, his words a mixture of amusement and venom and Frank shuddered violently. 

“He wouldn’t do that.” He snapped back, though his heart was racing with the horror that maybe Gerard had. Surely after all he knew about Frank’s past owners he wouldn’t allow another person to touch him. Wasn’t he supposed to be making him trust him?

“Come on Frankie, you can’t be that stupid.” Mikey chuckled, teasing the tip of the knife blade against Frank’s skin for a moment before he pulled it back and planted a camp kiss to Frank’s cheek. “You’ll be dead before either me or Gerard even come close, I can assure you of that.” He promised darkly, Frank squeezing his eyes shut and swallowing thickly to stop the tears from building in his eyes. 

“I –”

“No!” Mikey suddenly snapped before Frank could say anything, the knife suddenly back, pressing hard against his lips to silence him. “Not one more word from you or I’ll cut out your tongue and wear it as a necklace for the rest of your sorry little life.” He growled, waiting a moment until he was sure Frank had got the message before he put the knife away and shimmied out of his own clothes.

“You need to learn your place _dog_.” He spat, throwing his clothes aside and stepping up to Frank, pressing his chest to Frank’s back and biting down hard on the nape of his neck, making Frank gasp in pain. “I’m going to make sure you won’t walk for a week after this.” 

Frank shook at Mikey’s words but didn’t dare snap back despite how badly he wanted to. He wanted to kick and scream and threaten the older man until he moved back, but the threat of losing his tongue was enough to make him behave himself. Whereas Gerard had some (albeit it slight) restraint, Frank could tell Mikey had none. The younger of the brothers was damn insane and Frank didn’t dare risk anymore back chat. He only hoped he would be lucky enough to pass out.

Frank was left waiting as Mikey spat into his palm and got busy teasing his soft cock into an erection. Just the sight of Frank’s bruising, tattooed back was enough for Mikey to tease his penis to life, his tongue passing over his lips as he imagined fucking the shorter man into oblivion. Despite his hatred for Frank he had to admit the man was attractive, and pets were only good for one thing anyway. Gerard wanted to build up some bullshit relationship, but as far as Mikey was concerned that was a waste. Pets were there to please and Mikey was going to make sure he enjoyed every last second of taking Frank.

“I hope you don’t need any prep Frankie,” He purred as he pressed his thumb against the tiny slit on the head of his dick, hissing at the bolt of pleasure it caused and he dragged the foreskin down further. “Cos’ you sure as hell ain’t getting any.”

Frank had no response for that, it was nothing less than what he expected anyway and he clenched his teeth as Mikey suddenly grabbed his legs and forced them apart. He was taller than Frank by a lot and so he didn’t struggle in lining the head of his erection against Frank’s ass, not caring that the man was clearly tense before he shoved his hips forward, forcing himself inside.

Frank gasped and choked back a scream, his mouth full of blood already from biting his tongue earlier so he moved his teeth to clamp on the inside of his cheek instead. He had a hell of a lot of abuse he wanted to hurl at both brothers and he needed his tongue for that. His cheek though was a different matter and as Mikey started to thrust painfully hard into him he started to chew away whole chunks in an attempt to distract himself from the man tearing into him.

Frank squeezed his eyes shut and tried hard not to let his sobs become obvious as tears poured down his cheeks. He could taste nothing but blood as it washed hot and salty over his tongue, the same crimson substance dripping slowly down the backs of his thighs and acting as a lubricant as Mikey held the globes of his ass apart, watching his blood slickened cock disappearing in and out of Frank as he fucked him.

Frank prayed over and over in his head for God to bless him with unconsciousness, the pain in his ass and his back and his cheek making everything too overwhelming to cope with. Soon he couldn’t hold back his sobs anymore and as Mikey grew more and more excited, thrusting harder and faster, Frank allowed his choking and screaming to be heard. 

Outside the basement doorway Gerard was walking to the kitchen, his hair damp from his relaxing bath and his skin now free of all blood. He paused slightly outside the basement as he heard Frank’s tormented shrieks from outside, his body angling towards the door as he considered going inside and stopping Mikey from doing whatever he was doing. Surely by now Mikey had had enough time to punish Frank effectively. 

Gerard sighed and glanced at his watch, another soul ripping scream erupting from the basement making him wince. He stared at the door for a moment, Frank’s muffled sobbing inside making his hand automatically reach for the handle, but then he pictured Frank’s lips working against Jamia’s and he scowled, allowing his hand to fall again before he turned and strode purposefully into the kitchen without a backwards glance.


	7. Destroya

Gerard looked up when Mikey entered the dining room, a smug glint in his eyes and his hair damp from the shower he had just taken. Gerard, Ray and Bob had already started eating, but the chef was quick to bring out Mikey’s meal for him as he sat down opposite his brother. 

“Erm... Should I place the young man’s food in the oven to keep warm?” The chef asked timidly, Mikey shaking his head and dismissing him with a wave of his hand.

“Frank won’t be eating tonight.” He said casually, the chef giving a small nod of his head before he scuttled out of the dining room without another word. The men were all silent as they watched Mikey tuck into his food, trying the potatoes before grabbing the pepper from the centre of the table. 

“So...” Gerard started, pushing his potatoes around his plate with his fork, drawing a line in the gravy. “How’d it go?” He kept his voice carefully monotoned; Bob and Ray keeping their heads down as they ate and acted as if they weren’t even listening. 

“Mm? It went well. I doubt he’ll be causing you anymore trouble.” Mikey smirked, putting the pepper grinder down after dowsing his dinner in the seasoning before going back to shovelling the food into his mouth. Gerard grimaced slightly and sighed, realising Mikey wasn’t going to elaborate any further. 

“I heard him screaming.” Gerard said casually, abandoning his potatoes to cut up his chicken though he didn’t eat any. “Were you very hard on him?”

“You could say that.” Mikey shrugged, seizing his glass of water and taking a gulp. “Isn’t that what you wanted?” He chuckled, digging into his food again. Bob and Ray glanced worriedly over at Gerard but if the older man was angry at Mikey then he made no sign of it. 

“As long as it did the job.” He shrugged after a moment of thought, Mikey laughing softly and shaking his head. 

“Don’t worry about that.” He smirked, spearing some chicken onto his fork. “At least I didn’t kill him.” He pointed out silkily, Gerard blushing at the accusatory edge to Mikey’s otherwise playful voice. It was true Gerard had been so angry earlier he had seriously considering just getting rid of Frank completely, but now he had calmed down he deeply regretted even thinking such a thing.

“So is he still in the basement?” He asked quietly, Mikey slamming down his cutlery with a roll of his eyes. 

“Jesus Gerard, _yes_ he’s still in the basement. What, did you want me to carry him up to bed and tuck him in for the night?” He demanded in a baby voice, Gerard’s cheeks flushing. “You’re too fucking soft on him.” 

“Hey!” Gerard snapped, bristling. “Don’t start that again; I was only asking.” He scoffed, going back to his food though he mostly just pushed it around the plate, taking a few mouthfuls whenever Mikey gazed at him but he was unable to summon up his appetite. 

Mikey rolled his eyes and focused on scoffing down his own dinner, the room falling silent as Bob and Ray just kept their mouths shut. The two men had learnt years ago to just stay silent when there was tension between the brothers, they acted as if they didn’t even know anything was going on and simply ate their food without so much as glancing up from their plates.

Gerard sighed and stared down at his food, finally decided he just couldn’t force any more down and he pushed his plate away. The three men looked up when he scraped his chair back, Mikey frowning suspiciously.

“Where are you going?” He demanded, picking up his glass of water again and taking a sip as Gerard shoved his chair under the table. 

“I’m not hungry.” He said simply, walking around the table and making his way towards the door that led out to the hallway. Mikey watched him with a narrow stare.

“You better not be going to Frank.” He called in a warning tone, but Gerard simply ignored him as he slipped out the door and closed it behind himself without another word. Mikey was his younger sibling and therefore below him in their little house hierarchy, if Gerard wanted to see Frank then he sure as hell wasn’t going to let Mikey stop him. He had let his brother have his way that afternoon, so as far as he was concerned Mikey should be more grateful to him and let him have his way that evening. 

Gerard walked to the basement quickly, but once he reached the door he hesitated. He remembered the awful way Frank had been screaming when he had walked by earlier and he doubted the boy would want to see him. But there was no one else here who was going to help him and so he was just going to have to suck it up. In the mean time Gerard too took a moment to brace himself, not sure what he was going to find when he opened the door.

As the door slowly swung open a shaft of light fell across the basement floor, causing Frank to wince and curl up tighter into a ball, shielding his eyes from the offending light. He began to tremble when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, his hands clenching into fists though he didn’t dare look up to see who could be coming towards him. In that moment there was no one he wanted to see, he just wanted to be left alone to die. His entire body ached, his back burnt from the whipping and he there was a dampness dripping from his ass and down his thighs that could be cum or blood, or most likely a mixture of the two. 

Frank squeezed his eyes shut tighter and grew tenser when he heard the footsteps getting closer, refusing to look up and see who it was, though deep down he was praying that it wasn’t Mikey. He gasped and flinched violently when a warm hand gently touched his shoulder, his arm flying up automatically to whack the hand away. 

“Frankie –”

“Get away from me!” Frank hissed, recognising Gerard’s voice and feeling a surge of hatred ripple through him. “Don’t _touch_ me!” 

“Shh, just let me help you.” Gerard whispered gently, squatting down on his haunches and trying to touch Frank’s shoulder again but the younger man struck out once more, hitting his hand away before trying to shuffle backwards to get some space between them. 

“I don’t want your help! This is all your fault!” Frank shouted, his anger making him raise his voice to the point that it burnt his throat and made his words crack. There was a lump in his throat and he felt the overwhelming urge to just cry, but he refused to let a single tear fall infront of Gerard. 

“Frank, I’m going to help you to your room whether you want me to or not. Struggling is just going to make it harder on you.” Gerard pointed out, his voice gentle but firm. Frank gave an animalistic growl in response, making it quite clear what he thought of that but it was obvious he didn’t have the strength to fight back. He was still curled up tightly, refusing to lift his head or look at Gerard, but the older man was almost grateful for that. Deep down he didn’t really want to see Frank’s face either, he didn’t want to see the pain that would no doubt be in his eyes. 

Gerard sighed and got up properly, walking over to where Frank had squirmed away and bending down to take hold of his arm. Frank tried to shake him off but Gerard was ready this time and he held on tight, forcing Frank to his feet and sighing as he kept his head bowed, one arm held up to keep his face from view. 

“Get off me! I don’t want your help!” He shouted, though his voice was strained and weakened by all his earlier screaming. Gerard ignored the assault of insults Frank slung his way and instead looked around for the boy’s clothes, finding them torn he sighed and slipped off his own shirt for Frank to wear. Of course though it didn’t go down well and Frank yelled and screamed, kicked and scratched in his attempt to keep Gerard from putting his shirt on him, but eventually his frame was draped in the soft cotton, the shirt so long on him it almost reached his knees. 

Frank hated to admit it but he did feel a little better with some clothes on his back, though he remained tense as Gerard led him up the basement stairs. He tensed even more when they stepped through the doorway into the harsh light of the hallway, Frank panicking that Mikey was going to appear but luckily Gerard managed to lead him upstairs to his bedroom without anyone seeing them.

As soon as Frank stepped into his room he turned to face Gerard, scowling deeply at the older man and blocking the doorway with his arms so that Gerard couldn’t come in. Gerard blushed at the sight of Frank’s tear stained cheeks and blood shot eyes, the tense line of his jaw and the anger swirling in his irises reminding Gerard that he needed to be delicate. 

“You’ve helped me to my room, now you can leave.” Frank said stiffly, forcing himself to meet Gerard’s eyes though it was difficult to hold his gaze when he was trying so hard not to cry. 

“Frankie,” Gerard sighed, reaching out to touch Frank’s hand but Frank flinched away. “At least let me check you’re okay.” He begged softly causing Frank to laugh cruelly in his face. 

“Check I’m okay!? Are you fucking serious!?” He demanded, his voice taking on a crazed tone and he backed away from the door, his hand still on the wood so that he could slam it shut if Gerard tried to enter. “You’re the one who let this happen! You promised me that you were different to all the others but you let him rape me just like every other master I ever had!” Frank’s voice grew thick as he shouted, eventually breaking completely and tears began to pour down his cheeks. “Why would you even care!?” 

For a moment Gerard was shocked, a flash of guilt bursting inside him but he forced it down quickly, glaring at Frank and folding his arms. 

“Why would I care?” He repeated, starting to feel angry. “I care because all this time I’ve been trying to be good to you! I know this is hard for you, I know that you don’t wanna be here but fuck Frank, I’ve tried to be different to your other masters, I’ve tried to compromise and make you happy and you keep throwing it back in my face – You made out with my damn gardener for fucks sake!” Gerard growled in anger and turned, slamming his fist into the wall before he struck at Frank’s face. The sound of the collision caused Frank to jump and cry harder, scowling at Gerard as he stumbled back, plaster dust coating his knuckles from the dent he had put in the wall.

“So I kissed one girl and you think that’s a good enough reason to let your brother do what he did to me!?” Frank shouted back, his voice hoarse but he wasn’t about to back down. “I didn’t even mean to kiss her, it just happened!”

“That’s no fucking excuse!” Gerard roared back, keeping a few feet between him and Frank for fear that he would lose control of his temper as he was well known for doing and hitting the younger man who had already been through enough. “You have no idea how much you hurt me –all this time I’ve been trying to be good to you. Maybe you don’t believe that but I have. All I’ve had is everyone in this damn place telling me I’m too soft on you, I’ve had to defend you in so many arguments and I’ve been trying so hard to make you as happy as I can but what do you expect me to do when you go and betray me like that?”

“Betray you!?” Frank repeated, astounded. “I betrayed _you!?_ You’re the one who fucking betrayed me! You go on about trying to make me happy and be different to all my other masters, but I told you all about my past, I told you about the blue parties and what they did to me, and then you let your own brother fucking rape me anyway? Not even _Bert_ let other men touch me.” Frank growled, the comparison like a slap to the face for Gerard. 

“Did it not occur to you even once that the reason I kissed Jamia in the first place was because she’s the only person in the last five years of my _life_ who has shown me even the tiniest amount of kindness and human decency? I admit I was overwhelmed, I got carried away but I didn’t do it to hurt you. Not like what you did to me.” 

By now Frank was so caught in his tears he couldn’t stop the sobs ripping through his throat, the force of his crying making his muscles collapse and he started to curl inward, crying so hard it hurt but Gerard could only feel minimum pity for him. Franks words had made him feel some guilt, but he just couldn’t believe Frank wasn’t seeing how much it had hurt Gerard to see him kissing Jamia. 

“I’ve told you from day one that if you misbehave then you’ll be punished.” He reminded Frank angrily, his fists clenched so tight his nails dug into his palms. “Did I not make that clear? I don’t think you realise the extent of the pain you caused me when you kissed her. I _know_ that you don’t want to be here, damn it Frank I know that! But... Fuck! Weren’t we doing alright? It seemed to me like you were starting to settle in a little bit, and then I come home after having a really shit day hoping to spend some time with you and I see that!”

Frank blushed deeply and felt a small pang of guilt in his chest. He remembered thinking as he sat by the fish pond that he wanted to spend the evening with Gerard, getting to know him more and helping him relax after being so busy with work. But he hadn’t intended to kiss Jamia, he just wished Gerard would cut him some slack.

“I know that it hurt you.” He eventually managed to choke out, finally meeting Gerard’s gaze through his tears. “But I can’t change it now. I mean, what do you want me to do Gerard? Apologise?” He laughed hollowly at the very idea and snarled at the older man. “Maybe I would have if you’d have done the decent thing and actually tried to talk to me about it first before throwing me to someone else to deal with! You want to be my master? You want to be better than everyone else? I may not like being a pet Gerard but I at least know that no self respecting master would let another man touch his pet!”

“Oh really!?” Gerard shouted back, starting to grow even angrier, furious that Frank would dare speak to him like this. “Maybe I would have dealt with you myself if you hadn’t made me so angry! If it’s an apology you’re after then you won’t be getting one. I know Mikey can be harsh but the whole reason I gave him the chance to punish you was because at the time I knew that if I did it I’d have just ended up killing you for being such a... a stupid little boy!” 

Frank couldn’t stop his jaw from dropping in shock at that, his throat aching as pain washed through him and his tears fell faster than ever. He wasn’t sure why Gerard’s words hurt so much but it was the last straw for him and he choked on his sobs as he gripped the door. 

“Yeah, well after what Mikey did to me I wish you had just killed me!” He screamed before throwing the door shut causing it to slam so hard in the frame that more plaster chips fell from the dent Gerard had put in the wall.

For a moment Gerard was too shocked to move, his body trembling he was so angry and he was tempted to march into Frank’s room and give the boy exactly what he wanted. He was more trouble than he was worth, maybe Mikey was right, maybe Gerard should just get rid of him. No sooner than he had thought that though Gerard knew he would never kill Frank, the only reason he was so angry and felt so betrayed was because he was desperate for things to work between them. He didn’t want to say that he cared for Frank more than he should... but then what was considered caring too much? He wanted Frank to want to be his pet, he wanted their unorthodox relationship to make them both happy.. of course he cared for the younger man.

Feeling more hurt than he had in a long time Gerard marched through the house to his own bedroom, ignoring the loud crashes that came from behind Frank’s door. He guessed the younger man was in some sort of a rage but Gerard couldn’t care less in that moment, he was too busy trying to keep his own temper in check.

Back in his own room Frank had already lost the handle on his own anger long ago and was just letting rip. He felt unbelievably upset, so hurt and betrayed. He hadn’t even realised he had been starting to trust Gerard, maybe even come to like him, until Mikey had reminded him exactly why he would never be someone’s pet. He wasn’t some fucking animal and he refused to be treated like it anymore. Gerard was clearly delusional and Frank hated him. 

Despite his exhaustion Frank’s anger was too much to ignore so still wearing nothing but Gerard’s shirt he began to slam his hands into the walls and doors, battering them until his hands bruised and bled. The adrenaline wouldn’t allow him to feel the pain but the sight of blood made him stop and he turned instead to grabbing everything he could find and destroying it. 

First the lamp on the bedside table was flung at the wall, smashing on impact and scattering over the floor. Next came the bedside table itself, Frank using all his strength to lift it a few inches off the floor and then flinging it across the room. It hit the windowsill and caused it to crack, Frank pausing as he realised he could try and smash the window. If he could break the glass he was more than prepared to jump out the window and make a break for freedom.

With this new incentive Frank summoned up the last of the energy he had inside him and began to grab everything he could find to throw at the window. He tore the curtains down and used the rail as a bat, smashing it repeatedly into the window but the glass was strong, made specifically to keep people in and not even so much as a chip was made before the curtain rail splintered in Frank’s hand. 

“No!” Frank gasped, growling angrily and yanking one of the draws from the chest of the drawers that was now lying pitifully by the window where he had thrown it. He used all of the three drawers, hitting them separately against the window until they too broke and he went in search of something stronger, tearing down the paintings off the wall first and stamping his foot through them. They looked like expensive pieces, he hoped they were, he hoped Gerard would be furious when he saw them in tatters on the floor. 

As he went through the room Frank destroyed everything he could lay his hands on. The wardrobe was next under his attack, Frank pushing it near the window and then shoving it hard to fall back against it. He repeated the same thing again and again until the muscles in his arms screamed and the wardrobe began to splinter too. It clearly wasn’t working and so furious Frank threw it down to the floor, jumping on it until the back broke and a hole appeared. He made the whole bigger, wood coating the floor beneath the window but the glass itself was perfect. Throwing Frank’s reflection back at him, mocking him. 

Frank stormed through the room, ripping the covers from the bed and tearing the fabric with his teeth and hands. He then grabbed the pillows, shredding them open and sending feathers flying everywhere. Some stuck in his hair as he marched to the bookcase. He doubted any of the books had been read, it was only there for show but Frank delighted in sweeping the books to the floor and then breaking each shelf in the case, breaking it all to pieces before he strode into the ensuite bathroom.

Frank opened the medicine cabinet that held spare shampoos and body washes. He opened each bottle and poured everything onto the bedroom carpet, dropping to his knees and using his bloody hands to spread the soapy mess around. He hoped it stained and as it stung his bleeding hands he delighted in the pain. He was a man possessed and he wasn’t going to stop.

For a good hour Frank trashed the bathroom, smashing the mirror above the sink and then tearing the doors off the medicine cabinet. He yanked the shower head out of the wall, using it’s pole mount to smash up the sink and then the glass sides to the walk in shower. These broke after only a few hits, shattering in a million sparkling pieces that glittered on the floor. Frank’s hands went through the glass along with the shower head he put some much force into the hits and some glass got into his hands, but he didn’t even noticed. 

Once the glass was smashed Frank started to smash the pole into the walls, breaking the tiles and leaving the bathroom floor a mess of glass, dust and ceramics before he stormed into the bedroom. He was weakening fast, his body desperately needing rest after his ordeal with Mikey but he was running on adrenaline and he’d rather drop down dead before he rested. 

Frank stood infront of the window one last time, the broken wood on the floor getting some splinters in his bare feet but all he could think about was his racing heart and the desperation to get outside. To escape. He could feel more tears on his cheeks but he didn’t know when he had started crying again. He knew that if this didn’t work he’d just lose all hope. 

Downstairs Mikey jumped when the silence was once more shattered by the sounds of Frank beating the metal pole against the window. Mikey rolled his eyes and threw his book down, giving up on trying to read it. He glanced at the clock and sighed. How on earth was the guy still going? He’d been causing a racket for almost two and a half hours now, but when Mikey had gone up to ask Gerard if he was going to do something about it the older man had simply told him to leave it; warning him that if anyone tried to stop Frank then there’d be hell to pay. As he put it, he needed to get the anger ‘out of his system’. Personally, Mikey thought the boy needed a bloody good beating but he respected Gerard’s wishes and sat moodily downstairs.

He had no worry that Frank was going to escape. The windows were bulletproof, it was a necessity when you were as notorious in the mafia as he and Gerard were. If assassins couldn’t get in then there was no way in hell Frank was going to get out. 

Frank soon realised this as he beat the metal against the window over and over and over again. He began to sob freely as his arms shook, too weak to even lift the pole anymore let alone move it but he continued to try. The window wasn’t so much as chipping, the force of his beating starting to send painful shockwaves through his hands and arms and soon he just stumbled away, dropping the pole onto the floor.

Frank’s head span as he stumbled to the centre of the room, slumping to his knees as a wave of nausea washed over him. He groaned and buried his face in his hands, getting blood over his features before his body finally give in and he passed out on the floor. 

xXx

When Gerard woke up the next morning he was feeling much calmer. He called for the chef to bring him his breakfast in bed and he sat, sipping his morning coffee with a relaxed look on his face. He was scanning the morning paper that had been brought up but he was hardly paying attention, too busy thinking about the day before. Now that his head was clearer he could see he probably hadn’t handled things as well as he could have. He didn’t regret letting Mikey have his way with Frank, he still believed the kid had deserved it, but he did realise he shouldn’t have argued with him afterwards. He wasn’t sure whether he would ever be able to fix the ruined relationship now, but he knew he needed to try straight away if he was to have any hope.

As soon as he had finished eating Gerard called for the chef to collect his tray before he had a quick shower and got dressed. He knew that Mikey, Ray and Bob were going out that morning to deal with some more business, but Gerard decided he would stay at home to see if he could try and work things out with Frank. For one thing he still needed to check if he was alright after being punished by Mikey. He was conscious he was probably going to have to call a doctor.

Once his hair was dry and he had helped himself to another cup of coffee Gerard made his way to Frank’s bedroom. When he got there he found that Mikey was already stood outside the door, a frown on his face and his arms folded. 

“I’m taking it you did that?” He said dryly, nodding at the dent in the wall and Gerard blushed as he nodded.

“I’ll pay for it.” He promised, Mikey nodding. 

“Damn right you will.” He scoffed, Gerard rolling his eyes as he approached Frank’s door and unlocked it. He glanced at Mikey as he laid his hand on the doorknob.

“Did you want something?” He asked coolly, Mikey glaring at him.

“I want to see what he’s done to the room, he made enough fucking noise last night.” He scoffed, Gerard sighing and rolling his eyes. 

“Well whatever he’s done don’t forget you need to leave in five minutes. Leave me to deal with this alright?” He warned, Mikey hesitating before he gave a reluctant nod. Gerard challenged him with a stare for a second, deciding Mikey was being honest before he opened the door and the two men stepped inside. 

Mikey had to push Gerard to keep walking when he suddenly stopped in the doorway, the older man stumbling inside after Mikey’s helpful shove. When Mikey saw the room he too suddenly stopped, the brothers standing just inside of the door with equal looks of shock on their faces.

Mikey had known the damage would be bad after all the noise Frank had been making, but he hadn’t been expecting it to be quite like this. All of the furniture in the room had been pulverised and left in a broken pile beneath the window, the ripped paintings lying on the floor beneath wherever they had once hung and Frank himself lay sound asleep beside an interestingly coloured stain on the floor. 

“What the...” Gerard gazed around with wide eyes, knowing instantly that the whole room would have to be stripped out and redecorated. He reached out and grabbed Mikey’s wrist before the younger man could move, knowing that once he got over his shock Mikey’s instinct reaction would be to charge over to Frank and beat the crap outta him.

“I... I can’t believe...” Mikey shook his head, speechless, unable to believe how Frank had managed to do all this after everything that had happened in the basement. He soon got over the shock though and snarled angrily. “That little shit! I want him out of this house! I want him fucking dead!”

“Mikey shut up.” Gerard hissed, dragging the younger man out of the room and quickly shutting the door again. Mikey yanked out of his grip but Gerard seized him by the shoulders instead, forcing him to look at him. “Listen to me, I’ll pay for all the damage okay? He was angry, I’ll talk to him -”

“ _Talk_ to him!? I don’t think _talking_ to him is gonna cut it Gerard? You need to drag that brat into the basement and –”

“No!” Gerard snapped, cutting Mikey off quickly. “He’s been punished enough already. He needs time to heal before I start throwing him around like that.” Deep down Gerard doubted he’d ever throw him around like that but Mikey didn’t need to know that. The younger man was clearly unhappy though, scowling deeply at Gerard. 

“Are you being serious Gerard?” He growled, unable to believe his brother was going to be this stupid again. “You can’t just punish him once and let that do for all the other times he misbehaves as well. You need to punish him _every_ time he’s bad and this, I gotta tell you, is _bad_. He needs to know you won’t stand for it!”

“Yeah but the whole reason he did this was because we argued. I got him angry and –”

“Oh God I can’t believe I am hearing this!” Mikey groaned, shoving away from Gerard and running his hands through his hair. “You’re still too soft on him Gerard!” He snapped, furious. “You can’t just stand there and start trying to think about how he feels – he’s your pet not your boyfriend, how many times do I have to tell you that!?” He demanded, Gerard sighing and scowling slightly. 

“To be honest with you Mikey I’m fed up of hearing it.” He said simply, wanting nothing more than to check on Frank. “Just go out already, Bob and Ray are waiting for you.” He snarled before he walked back into Frank’s room, closing the door behind him before Mikey could follow.

Although he had already seen the damage done it was still a shock when Gerard stepped into the room and took another look around. He was amazed by how much damage Frank had managed to do all by himself and he sighed when he saw the blood that had dried on Frank’s hands. The stain on the carpet was soon no longer a mystery when Gerard saw the pile of empty shampoo bottles and he reluctantly went to check the bathroom.

“God...” He groaned, standing in the doorway and sighing as he looked around at the trashed bathroom. It was a lot of damage and he knew it was going to cost a lot to get everything back into order but he still didn’t feel angry. He just felt sad to think that Frank had been that angry and he knew it was his fault. 

Going back into the bedroom Gerard crouched down beside Frank, the younger man clearly having collapsed after his outburst since he was still wearing Gerard’s shirt. Gerard gently touched his shoulder and then ran his fingers down his arm, but he didn’t so much as stir. Gerard then brushed his hair back off his face, revealing tear stained cheeks and softly parted lips but it was clear he wasn’t about to wake up anytime soon. Taking advantage of this fact Gerard gently lifted Frank bridal style into his arms and carried him out of the destroyed room, taking him instead to his room.

Frank didn’t so much as stir as Gerard gently lay him on his front on his bed, hesitating a little before he slowly lifted the shirt up to assess the damage Mikey had done first. He felt a wave of sickness when he saw the backs of Frank’s thighs, dried blood making little rivulets down his tan skin, like veins branching down his legs. The blood was thicker further up and feeling a little bit like he shouldn’t Gerard tenderly spread Frank’s legs more, stroking his thumbs over his backside and ever so slowly parting the soft globes of his ass. 

“Jesus...” He whispered, his voice choked in his throat and he quickly looked away. The blood was thick around Frank’s anus, it clearly badly torn and Gerard felt a wave of hatred for his brother. He understood that Mikey had wanted to punish Frank and that wasn’t the problem, the problem was that he had been so brutal with it. Gerard had been the one to train Mikey in punishment and the whole point was to not cause lasting damage. Although Frank would heal quickly as long as he was left to, the fact was he never should have been so rough to tear him away. Just like he should never whip a person enough to leave scars.

Realising Mikey had probably whipped Frank too Gerard lifted the shirt up higher to check he had at least done that to the standard of his training. There were some bright red lines over Frank’s back but they would be fully healed by the end of the week and Gerard felt some relief that they at least weren’t going to be a problem. 

Next he turned Frank over so he could check his hands, Frank sighing and starting to stir a little but Gerard waited until he was breathing deeply again before he lifted his hands by the wrist. He couldn’t easily tell how badly hurt they were since the blood coating them hid the actual cuts, but he could see a few things glinting and guessed there might be some glass in there, and beneath the blackened blood he could see bruising which made him worried. He dialled the number for the doctor and arranged for him to come over before he went into his ensuite to run a bath.

When he returned to the room Frank was really starting to wake up, whimpering a little as he tried to rub his eyes but found he was unable to even make his hands into fists let alone press them against his eyelids. Gerard hurried over and gently lifted him into a sitting position, Frank groaning and squeezing his eyes shut for a second before slowly opening them.

“Wh – Who’sat?” He slurred softly, his eyes fixing on Gerard, taking a moment to register who he was and everything that had happened but it once it did he growled softly and tried to shrug him away. “Gerroff me!” 

“Hey, shh, shh... Don’t start fighting now.” Gerard scolded gently, tightening his hold on Frank so he couldn’t wriggle away. “You’re hurt; I need to take care of you. I’ve already called the doctor and ran you a bath. Please just cooperate.” He sighed, Frank glaring at him but he was still too exhausted to try and fight. He felt as if he had been run over by a train and he had to admit a bath sounded pretty good about now. 

“Don’t think this means I forgive you.” He warned, his voice rough and Gerard sighed, nodding his understanding. 

“Got it.” He sighed, lifting Frank up and carrying him delicately into the bathroom. The younger man mostly ignored him, avoiding his gaze and not saying anything to him as Gerard lifted off his shirt and placed him gently in the bath. Frank didn’t really want to be naked around the older man but his hands were throbbing with pain and he knew he’d be unable to sort himself out so he reluctantly allowed Gerard to wash him.

Gerard said nothing to Frank as he bathed his skin and gently washed his hair. He knew there was nothing he could say that would make Frank relax around him; all he could do was try and show him that he was still here for him. The air grew tense and awkward as he made Frank get to his knees so he could wash the back of his thighs and buttocks, cleaning away the blood and checking the damage properly.

Frank bowed his head and squeezed his eyes shut as Gerard cleaned the blood away and then started to probe around his anus, checking the torn flesh and making sure it wasn’t so bad that it would need medical attention. The last thing Frank wanted was Gerard touching him there but he reluctantly allowed him to, sighing in relief when Gerard assured him he would be alright.

“You should be healed within a week or so.” He said gently, Frank nodding and sinking back into the water with reddened cheeks. “Frankie...” Gerard gently reached out and cupped Frank’s chin, tilting his face up and forcing him to meet his gaze. “I... I’m sorry alright? Mikey wasn’t supposed to be that rough on you... That isn’t how I’ve trained him and it wasn’t what I was expecting.” He whispered, Frank frowning at first, suspicious of his apology but gazing into his eyes he could see that Gerard was genuine. 

Frank sighed and bowed his head, tensing slightly and looking down at his hands. Now that the blood had been washed away he could see they were badly swollen, making the skin a bruised purple colour. “Well... Like I said, don’t expect me to forgive you.” He whispered quietly though he was lacking his earlier conviction.

“I know.” Gerard sighed, gently helping Frank out of the bath and wrapping him a towel. “But the apologies there all the same.”

Gerard helped Frank into the bedroom where he dried him and dressed him in some sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. He then left Frank to rest in bed whilst he went downstairs and got the chef to make him some food. He carried it up to him on the silver tray, remembering how Mikey had teased him for it the first time and he sighed. He wished Mikey could be more understanding...

Frank’s hands hurt too much to feed himself so Gerard had to do it. He chatted to Frank softly as he fed him, trying to make him relax and maybe make him forgive him. He knew that it would take time but at least Frank was willing to let him help him.

The doctor arrived just as Frank was finishing eating and Gerard went down to let him in. It was a different doctor to before which was good, and he didn’t seem suspicious when Gerard told him he couldn’t let Frank go to the hospital when it became apparent he had broken his knuckles. The elderly man simply nodded and instead used an old fashioned method of wood and bandages to secure Frank’s hands in a position to let them heal and told Gerard he would have to return every week to check they were healing properly. Gerard nodded his understanding and Frank looked relieved to know someone who cared would be coming to see him every week.

Once the old doctor had been escorted out Gerard returned to his room, smiling when he saw Frank was starting to look sleepy and he wandered over to gently tuck the younger man in. 

“You should rest.” He smiled, kissing Frank’s forehead. “You’ve been through a lot.” He sighed, Frank gazing at him with a curious stare, a smile tugging at his lips but he fought it back. 

“Is this your room?” He asked softly, only realising as Gerard had taken the doctor downstairs that there were comic books and video games stored on shelves which had never been the case in any of the spare rooms. He had never seen inside Gerard’s room before and he felt almost... touched, that the older man had brought him here, into his personal safe haven, just to wash him and take care of him.

Gerard blushed slightly and nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. “I err... yeah it is. Is that okay?” He asked uncertainly, looking around and wondering if he should have taken Frank to a different room but to his surprise Frank smiled at him, it was small and weak but it was genuine. 

“Sure.” He giggled quietly, snuggling down under the covers, his bandaged hands tucked around a pillow. “I... I’m sorry about... my room...” He mumbled sheepishly, realising Gerard must have seen it and surprised that he wasn’t punishing it for him. Gerard smiled softly, surprising Frank further and shrugging off his apologies.

“It’s alright. Just rest now.” He said gently, Frank nodding and feeling a lump rise in his throat as Gerard walked towards the door. He wasn’t sure what caused it but he sighed as he watched the older man leave and quietly shut the door. He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again, keeping quiet and instead just rolling over to get some much needed sleep.

He wouldn’t admit it, but despite the burning hatred he felt for Mikey and the keen desire to escape this hell hole... he had already forgiven Gerard.


	8. When there's no room in hell...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...The dead will walk the Earth

“Good morning Frankie.”

“Morning...” Frank gazed at Gerard with large, somewhat suspicious eyes as the older man strolled into the room carrying the usual silver tray laden with breakfast foods for Frank to choose from. It had been this way for the past week, Frank staying in Gerard’s bed whilst his ‘master’ took one of the spare rooms and Frank’s room was stripped out and redecorated. Frank was utterly bewildered by this, so confused as to why Gerard would give up his room when Frank had been so bad as to trash his own room. But though he kept expecting this hospitality to turn into a cruel joke, so far Gerard had been nothing short of perfect.

“The doctor is coming over in an hour or so to check your hands, so once you’ve eaten I can help you dress if you like.” Gerard offered, his tone light and happy. 

“I... I guess.” Frank agreed vaguely, sitting up and allowing the covers to slip down to his hips, Gerard placing the tray on his knees. “Thank you.” Frank said quietly, gazing at the delicious food the chef had prepared and sighing as his stomach grumbled. 

“Your bedroom is getting refurnished today too, you should be able to have it back within the next day or so.” Gerard added brightly, watching as Frank carefully lifted up his cutlery with the little bits of his fingers poking out from the bandages. Since it was only his knuckles that were broken he was allowed some limited movement in his fingers... but it was very limited.

“Oh,” Frank forced a quick smile and speared some scrambled eggs onto his fork. “You must be relieved to get your room back then.” He giggled, smiling shyly at the man who was taking such good care of him. He was healing well what with all the rest he was getting. Not to mention all the delicious meals he was getting morning, noon and night. He couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten so consistently.

“Well of course.” Gerard agreed, sitting on the edge of the bed and angling his body to face Frank as he smiled. “But I have to say, you do make my bed look much more tempting than it usually does.” He chuckled, Frank blushing deeply at his words though he surprised Gerard by smirking slightly.

Though Frank hadn’t said he forgave Gerard yet, he supposed the older man probably knew he did. And Frank supposed he couldn’t really be blamed for it, not when Gerard had been taking such good care of him. The man came into his room every day and sat with him, keeping him company and talking brightly about all kinds of things. The conversation never went too deep, Frank still knew nothing about what Gerard did exactly in his job, and he still knew only the vaguest details of Frank’s life, but they never ran out of things to talk about it.

The marks on Frank’s back from Mikey’s whipping had healed completely, and his backside was well on the way to being completely healed too. He was glad to have not seen Mikey at all whilst he rested in Gerard’s room, but he had heard the brothers arguing most nights.

Frank knew that Gerard had no idea he heard the quarrels, and he would never let on that he did. They shocked him to no end... to hear Mikey yelling at Gerard that he needed to ‘toughen up’, to teach Frank ‘a lesson’, to beat him until he realised ‘who was boss once and for all’. And what seemed to be Mikey’s favourite line...

_‘He’s your pet, not your boyfriend!’_

Every time Mikey said it Gerard would fight back, insisting he was going to break Frank in his own way, that he didn’t want to just frighten him into doing his bidding, that he wanted him to _want_ to serve him. 

This to Frank was simply absurd. How anyone could be delusional enough to think he would ever _want_ to be a pet was just beyond him. At first he had been irritated that Gerard could ever be so ridiculous... but then as he heard the argument again and again he began to soften a little... Gerard was an idiot, true. But Frank supposed... in a strange, backwards kind of way... his heart was in the right place.

At least he wasn’t like Mikey, just wanting to hurt him deliberately and make him literally break. At least Gerard _wanted_ to use a more gentle approach.

Over the week Frank had had plenty of time to think as he rested in Gerard’s bed. He remembered the first few days of being in the manor house, how Gerard had explained to him then that everything Frank did would result in him either being punished or rewarded. Gerard had made it clear enough then that he was going to try and be a fair master to him, but Frank had barely taken it in. He was just so used to men mistreating him that he refused to give any of them a chance. And even now, after realising this, he still wasn’t sure he ever could give one a chance.

Gerard had hurt him to no end when he had allowed Mikey to punish him. Frank supposed that technically it had been Mikey who had hurt him... but just by allowing it to happen Gerard had betrayed him more than Frank had thought he ever would. He had actually been falling for his tale of punishment and reward, of fairness... and then he just let Mikey rape him as if it was deserved.

Frank knew he had pissed Gerard off that day he had kissed Jamia but he still didn’t think that merited him getting hurt so badly. But then... Gerard _had_ apologised.

“What are you thinking about, huh?” Frank jumped in slight surprise at Gerard’s soft voice, snapping out of his thought stream and turning to stare at the older man who was smirking fondly at him. “You’ve barely touched your food.”

“Oh I, I’m sorry.” Frank quickly apologised, shovelling some more egg into his mouth and fighting away his blush. He didn’t mean to get so lost in his thoughts but sometimes he just couldn’t help it. Especially when he was so confused over his feelings and Gerard’s intentions. “I was... I was just day dreaming.” He quickly covered, Gerard raising an eyebrow, looking unconvinced but he didn’t push it. 

“You know, I was thinking...” He finally spoke after a small silence where Frank awkwardly ate his breakfast with his bandaged hands. “Maybe you and me should go out.” 

Frank choked on his piece of toast at that, Gerard moving closer to gently thump him on the back until the coughing subsided, Frank gulping awkwardly from the glass of juice Gerard held up to his lips. Once he felt able to talk again Frank turned amazed eyes on the older man, his jaw dropped.

“Go out?” He repeated uncertainly, his stomach swirling. “What do you mean?” He asked, he could imagine two meanings to the statement and neither were particularly likely. “Like... outside?”

“Well, yeah I guess outside.” Gerard shrugged; laughing softly at Frank’s stunned expression which he was finding particularly adorable. “Like, on a date.” He clarified, Frank’s head spinning so suddenly he felt for a moment as if he was going to faint.

“A date?” He breathed, not sure he could have heard that right. Why on Earth would Gerard want to take him on a date? He was his pet; pets didn’t go on dates with their masters. “Why?”

“Cos’ it’ll be fun.” Gerard scoffed, as if the answer should have been obvious. “Anyway, you need to get out. You’ve been cooped up in here all week.” He pointed out, Frank shaking his head dizzily. 

“But... But, I don’t understand.” He mewled, pushing his tray away and Gerard quickly grabbed it and placed it on the floor. “Mikey would kill us.” He blurted out, his instinct making him think instantly of Mikey’s reaction and he knew the younger brother would not take lightly to a date between Gerard and his _dog_.

At the mention of Mikey’s name Gerard tensed and his lips pursed, his eyes growing dark as he scowled at Frank who blushed deeply under the accusing stare. 

“What makes you say that?” Gerard asked softly, his calm voice clearly forced. Frank bit his lip and shrunk back into his pillows, his eyes sparkling. 

“B – Because... Well, isn’t it obvious? I’m not stupid enough to think he’s okay with you treating me like this. This isn’t how masters treat their pets.” He pointed out as delicately as he dared, Gerard sighing and growing thoughtful at that. Frank breathed a silent sigh of relief as Gerard idly tapped his chin, ‘hmm’ing to himself. 

“I suppose. But I’ve told you enough times I’m not going to be like your other masters. And besides,” Gerard turned his gaze back to Frank, a smirk tugging on his lips. “I thought you didn’t consider yourself my pet.”

Frank blushed and frowned deeply at that, folding his arms in a huff akin to a three year old about to throw a temper tantrum. Gerard’s smirk widened at the sight, a strange, indescribable urge coming over him, making him want nothing more than to tug Frank into his arms and ruffle his hair fondly. 

“Yeah well... Well that is besides the point. Every time I make it clear I don’t want to be your pet you always make sure I don’t forget my _place_ , isn’t that right, _master_?” He snarled bitterly, Gerard’s eyes growing wide at that.

“Well...” He breathed, stunned as Frank turned his face away, pouting angrily to himself. “Excuse me for trying to do something nice. If you wanted to stay in here like some sort of prisoner then by all means, be my guest.” He snapped, getting to his feet and grabbing the silver tray. “I’ll send the doctor straight up when he arrives.” He said curtly before leaving the room without another word, slamming the door shut behind him.

Frank bit his lip as he watched Gerard go, his irritation dissolving now he was by himself again. He sighed and bowed his head, looking at his bandaged hands and wondering if he had over reacted slightly. Maybe that had been his chance to escape... he could have gone with Gerard on their date to wherever, somewhere he’d be able to see the surrounding area and not be treated like a pet even if only for a few hours. And then... once Gerard’s back was turned Frank could have made a run for it, if they went to a restaurant or anything he could have just gone straight to one of the other diners and begged for help.

Frank groaned and buried his fingertips into his hair, horrified that he had missed such a blatant opportunity. Gerard had practically been handing him his freedom on a silver platter and he had turned it down bitching about Mikey and punishment. He was a fool!

xXx

Gerard leant against Mikey as they drove away from the manor, making their way down into the town to deal with some business. Gerard hadn’t been planning to go, he was just going to leave Mikey, Ray and Bob to deal with it but after his little tiff with Frank he had made Ray stay behind to deal with the doctor and the men bringing the new furniture for Frank’s room; Gerard just needed to get away for a while.

Mikey idly stroked Gerard’s shoulder where he rested his arm around his shoulders, glancing at him and watching as Gerard stared out the window with a furrowed brow. Mikey could guess that he had probably fallen out with Frank, but he didn’t ask about it. He wanted Gerard to be thinking as straight as possible whilst they were busy working, he could talk to him about Frank on the way back.

That day’s agenda involved the three men going to visit the capo of another family operating in their area. He was technically part of Bert’s family but he had a lot of power in his own area. It was his job to keep track of certain trade ships coming in to Jersey, and making sure that some of the staff working there ‘misplaced’ some of the cargo which the mafia could then sell on for more money. Bert didn’t actually know it, but when some of the staff had been caught he had been in need of more soldiers, the capo in charge ‘took care of it’... and by taking care of it he had signed into a deal with Gerard, taking some of his soldiers to put in the staff’s place and keep the operation moving smoothly.

That had been almost two years ago and since then the Way brothers had been taking a tidy forty percent of all Bert’s profits without the man suspecting a thing. They often checked in with the Capo every couple months or so, checking what sort of money they could be expecting next and how things were running in general. Gerard rarely came for those visits since he wasn’t needed, but he just needed to get out that day.

Pulling up outside the non-descript corner shop Mikey, Bob and Gerard got out of the car and wandered into the store casually together. They strode straight past all the aisles of alcohol and soda drinks and went straight into the back room. 

Gerard led the way though he wasn’t entirely sure where he was going, Mikey following behind him and laying his hands on his shoulders to subtly steer him in the right direction. The back of the shop was larger than the exterior would lead a person to believe, and it was only after walking down a long corridor and round a left turning that Gerard was guided by Mikey to walk through a door.

Gerard didn’t bother knocking before the three men burst into the backroom where another three men were discussing something over a table. They all jumped in surprise when Gerard entered, their eyes growing wide when they realised who it was and the man in the centre quickly rushed over. 

“Mr Way, I – I wasn’t expecting you. Is something wrong?” He asked nervously, his eyes darting from Gerard to Mikey and Bob and then back again. Gerard smirked, enjoying the nervousness he could cause just from his presence alone. 

“Why on earth would anything be wrong Julian?” He asked sweetly, strolling into the room as if he owned the place, Mikey grinning as he followed him. Bob glanced at Julian with an emotionless face which changed into a slow smirk as he walked past, bumping his shoulder as he did so.

“Well I... Have you come to see the next shipments plans?” Julian asked, quickly hurrying into the room and taking his stand between his two soldiers. Gerard nodded silently, leaning over the table in the middle of the room to stare at the blue prints laid out across its surface. They were of a cargo ship coming into Jersey and where its prime containers were.

“We’re planning to take from here, here and here.” Julian quickly got explaining, touching his fingertips to three main areas of the ship. “We have a man on the inside who can easily send some containers into our warehouse without anyone noticing. These ones have the most containers in so it’ll be easiest to sneak some past the security.” He said simply, the trick an age old one that had been used by the mafia for years and didn’t need any in depth explaining to the brothers. 

“And what do these containers have in them exactly?” Mikey asked in a bored tone, examining his nails rather than the blue prints. Julian glanced at him and looked uncertain for a moment before he sighed and answered.

“Women’s clothing mostly. All branded products; they’ll sell for a pretty penny for sure. There’s a second ship coming in soon with jewellery on board that we’re going to try and intercept but if you want in on that then you’ll have to come back in a week or so when we have more information.” Julian shrugged and stood back from the blue prints, gazing at the two brothers suspiciously for a moment as Gerard too stood back.

“Why are you here?” Julian finally demanded, Gerard quirking an eyebrow at him.

“Excuse me?” He scoffed, Mikey quickly laying a hand on Gerard’s shoulder. 

“My brother was in need of some fresh air.” He smiled sweetly, Julian scowling at Mikey. “There’s no need to look so worried Julian, he isn’t here to check up on you. You’ve been keeping to your word and so we’re keeping to ours.” He assured him, Gerard nodding his agreement and Julian relaxed a little.

“Well... Good. Just, we’re not used to dealing with the head of a family, you understand. I have to assume that if the boss is here then –”

“Wait – Omerta!” Mikey suddenly hissed, all the men in the room falling silent instantly. Bob, Julian and his men all tensed, Gerard looking at Mikey with a questioning glare at his strange choice of words. Omerta meant silence, but it had been a long time since Gerard had actually heard anyone use it. 

For a long moment everyone kept quiet, Julian throwing Mikey a ‘what the hell?’ look but Mikey simply held his finger to his lips, urging them all to keep silent and then finally Gerard heard what Mikey must have been aware of.

Footsteps.

The men all exchanged glances as the footsteps grew closer, Gerard frowning slightly at Julian, waiting for him to come up with an explanation.

“Are you expecting someone else?” Mikey whispered, Julian shaking his head and Gerard felt his heart start to race. If Bert or someone else from his family had come to make sure Julian was still doing his job okay then they’d all be screwed. Bert would throw an epi-fit if he found out that the Ways had been taking some of his profits, and Julian would be killed for sure.

For what felt like eternity everyone stayed silent and tense, waiting for something to happen. When it became clear the footsteps weren’t going anywhere in particular but just wandering aimlessly around the corridor Julian picked his gun up off the table and loaded it.

“Stay here.” He hissed, pulling back the slide on the gun with a satisfying click before he crossed to the door. He looked to Gerard who nodded once at him, Julian nodding back before he slipped outside with his gun at the ready. 

Gerard wandered over to the door once it had closed and laid his head against it, listening carefully and biting his lip when he heard voices.

“Hey, what are you doing back here?” Julian.

“We’re looking for Mr. Drago.”

“You’re looking at him.” 

“Mr. Drago, I am inspector Rush and this is Officer Spencer. Do you have somewhere we could speak in private?” The voice speaking was firm and professional, Gerard biting his lip as he glanced at Mikey who looked at him with widened eyes.

“Cops?” He mouthed at him, Gerard nodding silently. 

“What do you want to talk about?” Julian asked suspiciously, the police replying that they thought it really was better if they went to talk somewhere more private. “Why? There ain’t no one around.”Julian pointed out curtly. “If you don’t mind I have a shop to attend to, so if you want to tell me something tell it me now or get out.” 

For a moment there was silence, Julian’s abrupt manner probably surprising the cops. It was hard to tell though without seeing their faces and Gerard felt uncomfortable hiding in the room. He didn’t like to feel like some sort of rat in a trap and he wanted to get out. Noticing this Mikey stepped up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently.

“Alright,” It was the cop again. “We have reason to believe that there has been some La Cosa Nostra activity in this store.” The cop was quiet for a moment, allowing this information to sink in. “We’re here to talk about it.”

“La Cosa Nostra?” Julian repeated, his voice one of utter confusion. “I don’t even know what that means.” 

“Come now Mr. Drago, I am not a patient man and I think it’s very clear we all understand the term.” Inspector Rush sounded about as patient as he made out to be and Gerard scowled behind the door. He looked at Mikey who shrugged with an equal look of irritation. The cops were always on their back, but it was always a worry when they found a new lead. What had brought them to this place?

“Look, I need to get back to my shop.” Julian snapped, making a move to shove past the cops but he didn’t get far before they shoved him back. 

“Mr. Drago, I can assure you this is a very serious matter –”

“And I can assure you I don’t have a clue what you’re talking about.” Julian sneered. “If you wanna question me, then start talking in plain English. If you wanna search this place or something then show me your search warrant. If you can’t do either of those things then get out, I have a job to do. If you keep me back like this I’ll lose on my day’s earnings.” 

“Mr. Drago,” The cop’s voice was a lot firmer. “We have reason to believe there has been serious criminal activity taking place in this store.” He said clearly, the sounds of their footsteps alerting Gerard to the fact they were following Julian back to the front of the shop.

“Criminal activity? I don’t think so officers, this is a convenience store, what on Earth do you think would be going on here?” 

Gerard strained his hearing but though he could hear that Inspector Rush was replying he couldn’t make out what he was saying. It was clear though that they were walking further away and that Julian was probably trying to give Gerard, Mikey and Bob chance to leave before the cop’s could see them.

Gerard stood back from the door and looked towards the two soldiers still stood by the desk. One of them looked pretty terrified so Gerard guessed he was new, but the other was calm and he stepped forward. 

“There’s a back entrance you can leave by.” He said softly, rolling up the blue prints and locking them in a safe set into the wall. “I’ll show you.”

Gerard followed the man with Mikey and Bob trailing behind them. They walked quickly but quietly, the man leading them to a fire exit which he then held open for them. Mikey turned to the man as they went to pass through the door, telling him to get Julian to call him later to let him know how things went with the police, before he followed Gerard and Bob back to the car.

They kept casual as they got into the vehicle and started the engine, chatting to each other and not so much as glancing at the store as they drove away. They were conscious to the fact that they could be being watched by other police so they made sure they just seemed like every day pedestrians.

As they drove away from the store and back towards the manor Mikey glanced at Gerard, assessing whether he was angry or not. When it became obvious he wasn’t he touched his shoulder and began to speak.

“Do you think this is gonna cause any problems?”

“I doubt it.” Gerard shrugged, gazing out the window. “They always think they’ve found a lead, but then forget it. And you know Julian can handle himself.” 

“I guess.” Mikey agreed vaguely. “But Bert will have to be informed.”

“Don’t worry about it, Julian won’t mention us.” Gerard assured his brother. Trust wasn’t something that was big in the mafia, or _La Cosa Nostra_ as the American Italian mafia was known as, but Gerard did have a few individuals he did trust; and Julian was one of them. 

Mikey shrugged but nodded, taking Gerard’s word on it. As the underboss it wasn’t his place to question Gerard, and they had had plenty of close brushes with the law before. A made man’s life was often violent and brief, the fact that Mikey and Gerard had been in the mafia for so long was testament to how good they were at keeping subtle despite their huge involvement. 

For most of the drive back the men remained silent, but as they approached the manor Mikey decided it was the right moment to mention the elephant in the room.

“So,” He sighed, nudging Gerard. “What made you so eager to get out the house anyway?” He asked innocently, Gerard frowning and turning his face further away and refusing to answer. “Was it Frank?” Mikey pushed, knowing already that it was. “What has he done now?”

“He hasn’t done anything wrong.” Gerard quickly cut in, not wanting to cause another argument where Mikey would rant at him _again_ about how he needed to treat Frank harsher. “I just... suggested something stupid, that’s all.” He sighed, Mikey gazing at him curiously.

“What was it?” He asked softly, genuinely trying to be understanding in that moment. Mostly just because he was hoping Gerard had realised he was being stupid for being good to Frank at all and that he had needed this time out to reassess his thoughts and finally start acting like a master should. But to Mikey’s horror that was not the case. 

“I...” Gerard hesitated, not sure he should tell Mikey the truth but he supposed it would probably just come out eventually anyway. “I asked him to go on a date with me...”

“You did _what?_ ” Mikey hissed, turning furious eyes on his brother. “Why in the _hell_ would you do that?” He snarled, Gerard sighing and rubbing a hand over his eyes.

“Please Mikey, let’s not even start okay?” He groaned, a headache forming just from the anticipation of the argument that was about to ensue. “I know exactly what you’re going to say and I understand. You’re right, it was stupid, I shouldn’t have asked him, I don’t even know _why_ I asked him. It won’t happen again. Okay?” He sighed, Mikey glaring at him, his jaw tensed as he struggled to hold back the slew of words he was dying to unleash.

“I...” He sighed, groaning as he dug his fingertips into his temples. “I think you need to get rid of him.” He finally managed to speak, Gerard looking at him in genuine surprise.

“What?”

“Just face it Gerard, you and I are never going to agree on how you treat him.” Mikey sighed, looking at Gerard gently. “He’s causing way more arguments than he’s worth, me and you used to be so close and now we’re falling apart because of him. I think instead of us constantly arguing about him or you being an idiot and asking him on fucking _dates_ , you should just send him away and forget the whole sorry affair.” Despite the calm way in which he spoke it was clear this was something Mikey had been dying to say for days now and Gerard couldn’t help but feel as if he had just been slapped in the face.

“But I... I don’t want to get rid of him.” He said softly, too drained after all their arguments to let his anger show through. “Mikey, I don’t want to get rid of him.” He said more clearly, his voice firm and Mikey scowled at him.

“Then you can’t blame me for making assumptions as to why that is.” He said darkly, Gerard scowling and turning his face back towards the window.

“Well...” Gerard sighed, unable to think of any come back because he knew exactly what Mikey was assuming and he was starting to fear it might be true.

xXx

Frank spent the day lying in Gerard’s bed, waiting for him to get back from wherever he had gone and to come sit with him like he usually did. But as the evening grew later, and the sky outside grew darker, he began to realise Gerard wasn’t going to come see him. He didn’t even bring him his food, the chef did it instead. Frank tried to ask him where Gerard was, but the elderly man simply shrugged and said he was sure he would be up to see Frank shortly.

Frank sat up waiting for Gerard to arrive, though he didn’t really know why. He told himself he was just hoping the older man would ask him on a date again so Frank could say yes this time and maybe get the wheels in motion for him achieving his freedom. But really he just felt incredibly bored and lonely without his usual company.

Frank tried to stay awake as long as possible but soon he found himself sinking down beneath the covers of Gerard’s bed, his eyelids drooping as he began to fall asleep. He sighed and mewled quietly, whimpering as he tucked his bandaged hands around the pillow, his head growing heavy as he began to fall asleep.

“Mm... G – Gerard...” He breathed softly, his lips pouting as he fell deep asleep.

xXx

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap Tap_

“Uhh?” Frank sighed and awkwardly rubbed his eyes with his bandages, groaning as the tapping at his window continued. It took him a long moment to come round enough to understand what was going on, the tapping that had been morphing into his dreams suddenly becoming a reality and he jumped as he realised someone was throwing stones at his window.

Heart pounding Frank shoved his covers back and slid out of the bed, dashing to the window and peering through the glass down at the garden below. He wasn’t able to open the window, but he didn’t need to, to be able to see who was down there.

“Oh my – Jamia!?” Frank’s eyes grew wide and his heart began to race faster as he stared down at the girl below. It was dark outside and Frank could mostly see his own reflection in the glass, but he knew what he was seeing. 

Jamia grinned wide as she saw Frank, beckoning him with her finger to come downstairs. Frank hesitated for a moment, wondering how late it was and whether anyone else was going to be awake at this hour. He supposed Jamia wouldn’t beckon for him to go down though if there were any lights on downstairs and so he quickly held his bandaged hands up to indicate the girl should wait before he walked away from the window and made his way out the room.

Frank was still in the sweatpants and shirt Gerard had dressed him in to see the doctor. He usually got stripped to his underwear to sleep in but he needed help undressing and Gerard hadn’t been there that evening to help him. At least now though it meant he was fully dressed as he tiptoed down the stairs to the first floor.

Frank held his breath as he crept as silently as he could, his heart pounding a frightened, erratic beat inside his chest. He knew if anyone caught him then there’d be hell to pay, he wasn’t supposed to get out of bed without permission; and if anyone saw Jamia then they’d kill her for sure. God, Frank had thought she was already dead.

Frank dashed through the house to kitchen where Jamia was stood by the French doors. As soon as he saw her Frank broke into a run and charged across the tiled floor to press his bandaged hands against the window, Jamia’s hands already resting there as she beamed at him. 

“Jamia!” He whispered, his heart pounding. “Oh God... you’re okay.” He breathed, feeling a lump in his throat as Jamia sighed and smiled warmly at him. Her once beautiful long hair was now completely gone, cut right down until it was short and patchy, as if someone had attacked it with blunt shears. But her smile was wide and genuine. 

She said something but Frank couldn’t hear her through the glass. They couldn’t raise their voices loud enough to speak to each other, and after a moment of thinking Jamia gasped and started to point behind Frank’s shoulder.

Horrified Frank quickly spun round, expecting to see a furious Gerard or Mikey stood behind him, but there was nothing but the dark, empty house. It took him a long time, but eventually he realised Jamia was pointing at the front door.

Confused, Frank pointing at himself and then at the door, Jamia nodding frantically. Frank hesitated a moment before he began to walk back through the kitchen, glancing over his shoulder to see Jamia had already disappeared. Frank stared at the dark place where she had once stood before he began to walk towards the front door, standing awkwardly beside it before jumping in shock when the letter box was pulled open by pink painted nails.

“Frankie?” 

“Jamia!?” Frank gasped, falling to his knees to peer through the letter box, grinning and feeling tears in his eyes as they met Jamia’s beautiful hazel orbs. “Oh God, Jamia are you okay? I’ve been so worried about you.”

“I’m fine.” Jamia giggled quietly, her own eyes glistening. “I’ve been worried about _you_. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you, I’ve come to get you out.” She whispered, Frank’s heart missing a beat.

“I... What? Get me out?”

“Yeah. Out of here. You don’t wanna be here do you?” She asked softly, Frank blushing deeply and staring into her eyes with parted lips.

“Well... No but I... But Jamia, how are you gonna get me out? How did you even get _in_?” He whispered back, Jamia giggling quietly again.

“I climbed the gates.” She shrugged, smiling as she peered at Frank through the tiny gap. “I was hoping you’d be able to get a key or something...” She admitted quietly, Frank shaking his head.

“If I could’ve done that I’d have left already.” He sighed, biting his lip as he stared at the pretty eyes staring back at him. “Jamia what did they do to you? I thought you were dead.” He breathed quietly, his voice full of pain and Jamia sighed, wishing desperately that she could reach through the door and touch his hand.

“They didn’t do much.” She assured Frank softly. “They just yelled at me mostly. Mikey told me if I wanted to go around kissing gay men then I ought to look like one, and cut off my hair with a knife.” She sighed, making Frank’s stomach churn sickeningly. “Then they fired me and said that if I ever told anyone about them, you, or this place then they’d hunt me down and slaughter all my family infront of me.” She sighed, her voice growing a little shaky at the memory and Frank squeezed his eyes shut.

“I... You shouldn’t be here Jamia. You need to leave before anyone sees you.” He whispered softly. As incredible as it was that someone would ever try to help him, no matter how much of a dream come true it seemed this was all too risky. He didn’t have a family or anyone like that to worry about and so he wouldn’t let anyone else lose theirs. Besides, there was no way Jamia could free him. “Just go, now.”

“What? No, Frank I’m not leaving without you. I’m not afraid of them.” Jamia hissed firmly, scowling at Frank through the letter box. “Frank I’m getting you out of here, I don’t care what it takes. I... I don’t know what it was, but when I kissed you I just knew I couldn’t leave you here... I really care for you Frank, and... And I think you care for me too.”

Frank blushed deeply at that, his stomach churning. He wasn’t sure how he felt about someone making such a grand assumption after only knowing him for not even a full day. He bit his lip and bowed his head for a second, wondering what would even happen to him if he did go with Jamia. Would he have to become her boyfriend? Was he ready for that? Wasn’t being someone’s boyfriend practically being their pet anyway just without the collar? 

“I... Look, Jamia I do care for you.” He finally whispered, meeting her gaze again. “Just, this is too risky. Your family... _you_. I don’t want any of you getting hurt, and there isn’t even any way you can get me out of here.” He sighed, Jamia shaking her head.

“But there is. If I go to the police they can get a search warrant, Gerard and Mikey think they frightened me. They won’t be expecting anything, the police will just burst in here and get you and –”

“ _No_.” Frank instantly snapped, sighing as he rubbed his aching hands through his hair. “Definitely not. Trust me Jamia I’ve been a pet to mafia bosses enough times to know any protection you think the police can offer you will be nothing against these men.” He whispered, his eyes boring into Jamia’s. “You bring the police into this and you’ll get the entire American Mafia on your back in an instant. You won’t stand a chance.”

“But –”

“No buts.” Frank hissed, Jamia scowling at him. “Forget this. Forget me. I’ll find my own way out without you risking your life and your family’s life too.” He whispered, his voice growing calmer as he sighed and bowed his head. “Please Jamia... Promise me you won’t go to the cops.”

Jamia sighed and pouted moodily, wanting to refuse but she supposed Frank was right. She would have gone ahead with her plan anyway except... she really didn’t want to see her family hurt. She would never risk their lives, not even for this. 

“I... I will find a way to get you out Frank.” She swore quietly, Frank looking at her. “But alright... I promise I won’t go to the cops.” She mewled, Frank breathing a sigh of relief and nodding. 

“Thank you Jamia.” He whispered, smiling weakly at her as his heart ached.

Frank wanted nothing more than to get his freedom. It was what he had dreamed of since he had been fourteen years old, but he knew that the police wouldn’t be enough to save him from this. The only way out was to escape himself, without any outside help. That way the only person who could get hurt was himself, and Frank wasn’t willing to risk any other lives.

Jamia though couldn’t stop herself from thinking as she reluctantly said her goodbyes to Frank, promising to get him out somehow though he continued to protest. By the time she snuck her way back down the drive and Frank began to creep back up to bed the young gardener was already thinking of another option.

It would be risky, that was for sure. But if she bargained correctly she could ensure at least her family’s safety if not her own. And if she could think of any person who would want Frank out of that place, and be able to deal with the mafia at the same time... then it involved becoming friends with the enemy themselves.


	9. The final betrayal

“Gerard, Mikey wants to see you.” 

“Now?” Gerard looked up from his desk where he was taking some time out to focus on his art, Bob stood in the doorway watching him. “Tell him I’m busy.”

“He said it can’t wait.” Bob replied instantly, shrugging innocently at Gerard’s frown. 

Gerard stared at the blonde man for a long moment, scowling deeply before he sighed and put his pencil down on the desk and got to his feet. He raised his eyebrows at Bob, his expression making it clear how happy he was to be interrupted in some rare time off but Bob simply smiled sweetly at him.

“He’s waiting in the control room.” He explained as Gerard stepped past, Gerard frowning in confusion but not bothering to ask why on Earth his brother would be there. He was clearly just about to find out anyway.

It had been a couple of days since Gerard had last talked to Frank, he was still sore from being rejected and didn’t want to see the younger man at all. He had made sure that he was kept comfortable though, the house servants taking over in bringing Frank his food and helping him wash and dress. He had heard that Frank wasn’t happy about it, and that he kept asking to see Gerard but the words fell upon deaf ears. Gerard couldn’t give a damn if Frank wanted to see him.

Gerard walked through the house to the tiny control room that looked suspiciously like a closet from the outside. There were a few CCTV cameras around the outside of the house, just in case of thieves and the like. Living in such an ostentatious manor meant that sometimes security was breached and people tried to get in, but it was rare... and rarer still for the culprit to get away with it.

It had been a long time since Gerard had gone into the control room, he didn’t bother himself in checking the tapes. In fact he didn’t think any of them did. The only times he went in there was just to make sure the technology was all still working and to check the tapes if anything had been stolen or damaged. Gerard was pretty sure he hadn’t been in the room for years.

“What’s up Mikes?” He sighed as he reached the door and slid through it. The control room was small, the entire back wall full of TV monitors and a complicated looking control desk that Gerard had never been able to get the hang of. Mikey was sat at it now, leaning back in his chair and resting his thumb against his lower lip.

“I got something I think you need to see.” He said softly, leaning forward to hit a button on the desk, causing one of the TV’s showing an image of the front door to flicker and change to a night view. Gerard stepped forward with a bored sigh, leaning his hands on the desk to get a better view of the screen. 

The picture was of the front door, the surroundings dark. At first Gerard couldn’t see what was possibly so interesting, but then a figure came into view. Gerard frowned and leaned closer, watching the person tiptoe to the front door and sink to their knees. They had a female physique, but short hair. 

“Is that...?”

“Jamia.” Mikey nodded, Gerard frowning as he watched the girl on the screen lean against the door. The image was of her back so Gerard couldn’t see what she was doing, though she remained by the door for a long while. Sometimes her hands moved frantically, as if she was in deep conversation with the door or something. She stayed for what felt like forever to Gerard, watching her in confusion, but then eventually she moved slowly away from the door and began to make her way down the drive, out of the cameras shot.

“What was she doing?” Gerard asked softly as Mikey switched the screen back to the live view. 

“I don’t know.” Mikey admitted softly, turning his chair to look at his brother. “But I get the feeling Frank will have something to do with it.” He said gently, knowing that he was going to piss Gerard off by saying it but it was true. 

“Mikey,” Gerard groaned, running a hand through his hair. “You can’t just instantly assume that because Jamia was here then Frank is –”

“Well come on Gerard!” Mikey interrupted, getting to his feet angrily. “Did you see her? She wasn’t trying to pick the lock or get into the house, she was doing something else. She was knelt right infront of the letter box. I dunno... I just think maybe she was trying to contact Frank. Or she succeeded. I just think it wouldn’t hurt to at least ask him about it. This was two nights ago now, if she was in contact with him then who knows what he could be planning.” Mikey sighed, rubbing his hand over his eyes. He wouldn’t admit it but even he was getting tired of all the fighting. 

Gerard sighed and bowed his head, groaning as he dug his fingertips into his eyes. 

“I dunno Mikes...” He whined, not wanting to go visit Frank just to accuse him of fraternising with Jamia again. Things were already tense between them when he didn’t want them to be, he didn’t want to end up making things worse. But he knew that Mikey was right, even if he hated to admit it. “Alright...” He finally sighed, frowning at his brother. “I’ll speak to him.”

“Good.” Mikey replied curtly, picking his phone up off the desk and pocketing it. “Do it now.” He demanded, leaving the control room before Gerard could protest. 

Gerard sighed and ran a hand through his hair, scowling to himself. As if things could get any worse. All he wanted to do was have one day where he could forget all the shit going on around him and just do some drawing for a change. Was that really too much to ask?

Grumbling to himself Gerard left the control room and made his way back upstairs to Frank’s room. Once all the furniture had been set up Frank had been sent straight back to his old room and Gerard was able to get his own room back. His bed still smelt like Frank, but he found himself hoping it would stay that way...

Gerard made his way to Frank’s bedroom door, knocking politely before stepping inside. The younger man was sat in bed, gazing out the window with a bored expression on his face. He was resting his bandaged hands on top of the covers infront of him; he didn’t even look up when Gerard entered.

“Frank. We need to talk.” Gerard sighed, causing the younger man to jump and look at him in slight surprise. Gerard raised his eyebrows in response, Frank blushing and rubbing a hand awkwardly through his hair.

“Oh, G – Gerard. I’m sorry I didn’t hear you come in.” He sighed, Gerard scowling and walking over to the bed. He didn’t sit down like he usually did, just simply stood at the side and stared down at Frank.

“How many times do I have to tell you Frank, you don’t call me Gerard you call me master.” He snarled softly, Frank’s eyebrows rising so high they disappeared beneath his hair. He had been calling Gerard by his first name all week and he hadn’t complained about it then.

“I’m sorry?” He breathed, his stomach rippling in anger but Gerard seemed to think he was actually apologising and continued. 

“Tell me Frankie, did you sleep well let’s say... two nights ago?” He asked innocently, starting to pace the floor beside the bed. Frank watched him silently for a moment, his heart starting to race as he gulped.

“Yes... why?” He asked softly, his voice a little quieter than before as he tried to keep his panic from showing through. It was a perfectly innocent question, he was sure Gerard didn’t actually have any clue that Frank had in fact been sat up all that night thinking about Jamia and wondering if she was going to be okay. If maybe she’d go ahead and try to save him after all...

“You didn’t have any... disturbances?” Gerard asked, his voice calm and dripping with false sweetness. Frank’s heart started to drum faster in his chest, his palms beginning to sweat. Oh God... Gerard couldn’t know. How could he?

“Of course not. What makes you ask?” Frank asked as innocently as he could, but when Gerard looked at him he was sure the guilt showed in his eyes. This soon confirmed by the terrifying scowl that crossed Gerard’s face. Frank hadn’t seen him look so angry before, and he knew the consequences were not going to be good.

“And so... here it is. The final betrayal.” Gerard spat, his hands shaking as he clenched them into fists. Frank stared at him with wide eyes, considering trying to calm him down somehow but there was nothing he could say. 

“Gera – Err... M – Master, I don’t know what you’re –”

“You have done nothing but be a disobedient little brat since day one.” Gerard whispered, his voice frighteningly quiet though it shook with the force of his increasing rage. “And to think, despite how you reacted to your punishment – which if you ask me was perfectly justified considering your actions. Despite you destroying your entire room and costing me thousands of dollars in repair bills. Despite you going so fucking crazy you break your own damn knuckles _I_ have been _stupid_ enough to actually try and be good to you!” Gerard snapped, Frank struggling to push himself up into a proper sitting position, huddling into the corner of his bed as he shook his head. 

He knew... Gerard knew...

“Please, Master I can explain –”

“Explain what!?” Gerard snarled, whirling round from his pacing to glare daggers at Frank. “Explain why I’ve been enough of an idiot to ignore everything my friends and my brother, my own _flesh_ and _blood_ have been telling me about you. To actually have believed that I could make something with you – something we could both be happy with. All this past two weeks I’ve been letting you get away with so much! I’ve been taking care of you and feeding you, helping you get dressed, letting you stay in my _bed_ , been making sure not a single person dare lays a finger on you. I haven’t dreamed of trying to have sex with you even though that’s what you’re _for_ , just because I knew it would upset you. I’ve been letting you call me Gerard, I haven’t asked you to wear your collar, I haven’t forced you to do a single fucking thing and then YOU let that fucking GIRL onto my PROPERTY and... and...” Gerard suddenly found himself lost for words, his hands pushing into his hair as he roared in anger and kicked the bedside table so violently it crashed to the side instantly. 

Frank jumped at the loud noise and pressed tighter into his corner, his eyes welling with tears. He had never felt so frightened of anyone before, Gerard had such a crazy look in his eyes, a terrifying mixture of anger, sadness and guilt that Frank felt chills running down his spine.

“Gerard listen to me, I didn’t know Jamia would come here. I didn’t ask her to – I didn’t plan this!” He cried, getting to his knees to try and reason with the furious mafia boss. But now Gerard had started there was no stopping him, especially now Frank had made the mistake of admitting that he had indeed seen Jamia that night.

“You sly little snake.” Gerard spat, storming closer to the bed and grabbing Frank by the wrist, causing him to cry out in fear. “To think I gave that little bitch a second chance.” He snapped to himself, dragging Frank out of the bed and starting to pull him out of the room. Frank screamed in horror but though he tried desperately to pull out of Gerard’s grip he found it impossible. His injured hands couldn’t gain any purchase to try and push Gerard’s vice like grip away, his feet slipping about the floor as he was dragged into the hallway and down the stairs.

“I can’t believe you have gone this far to betray me.” Gerard snarled, talking mostly to himself Frank realised. “I’ve been a fool, a bloody fool! Well, rest assured that stupid girl will be killed along with everyone and everything that is precious to her. And you –” Gerard turned wild eyes on Frank. “I never want to see you’re fucking face again.” He spat, dragging Frank down to the basement and opening the door.

“Gerard – Gerard please, please listen to me!” Frank begged, crying out and wrestling wildly as Gerard started to push him through the door way. “Gerard I had no part in it! I told her to never come here again, Gerard you have to believe me!”

“YOU DO NOT CALL ME THAT! YOU DON’T EVER FUCKING CALL ME GERARD YOU DIRTY LITTLE WHORE!” Gerard suddenly shouted, his voice so loud Frank squeezed his eyes shut in fear, shaking wildly as he was pushed through the door and left to fall down the basement stairs. He collided sharply with the floor, left to curl into a ball and sob pitifully as every bone inside him ached.

Above the stairs he could see Gerard’s silhouette in the doorway, the light behind him bright and taunting. Frank knew he wasn’t going to be seeing light again for a very long time. 

“I hope you stay down there and rot.” Gerard finally whispered, Frank flinching at the horribly broken edge to Gerard’s voice and as the door slammed shut Frank realised with a jolt that Gerard had been crying. 

xXx

Mikey cooed softly as he stroked Gerard’s hair where his brother was resting his head in his lap. Once Gerard had put Frank in the basement he had promptly stormed through the entire house, grabbing whatever came to hand and destroying it until Mikey had saw fit to step in.

Gerard had a terrible temper and it had always been that way, so Mikey was used to having to calm him down when he found out things that made him unhappy. Though Frank might have been confused as to why Gerard had reacted so violently to the news that Jamia had been in the house grounds Mikey wasn’t shocked at all. It was just Gerard all over.

“You know, maybe Frank was telling the truth and really didn’t know that she would come here.” Mikey pointed out innocently, trying to judge how angry at the young man Gerard really was. 

“I don’t care if he didn’t know, it doesn’t excuse the fact that he didn’t tell me.” Gerard spat back, his brow furrowing angrily, his eyes still swirling with tears, the only things that had shocked Mikey. “It’s clear that whether he knew she would come here or not he’s been dying to escape since day one.” Gerard sniffed, Mikey fighting back a smirk of delight.

“Well in that case I don’t see why you don’t just get rid of him.” He sighed, gently working his fingertips through Gerard’s hair to keep him as calm as possible as he felt him tense. “After all, all he does is get you all worked up. Get rid of him and get a new pet – one that’s a little more obedient.” Mikey suggested, Gerard sighing and squeezing his eyes shut as a lump rose in his throat.

“I guess you’re right...” He conceded, struggling to not let anymore tears fall. He didn’t know why he was getting so upset... why he felt so betrayed and hurt. He just couldn’t stop thinking about everything he had been doing to make life comfortable for Frank, how hard he had tried to compromise and make him happy. And even then Frank refused to give him a chance, despite the few precious moments they had shared when they were both calm and happy to be in each other’s company. 

Gerard felt so stupid for letting those moments lead him to believe that anything could ever work out between he and Frank. He felt so stupid for actually allowing himself to genuinely enjoy spending time with Frank in moments where they weren’t battling each other. The day by the fish pond and the past few weeks where Frank had allowed him to take care of him had been some of the happiest times of his life. Gerard didn’t want a pet to hurt and control, he just wanted a companion who was utterly devoted to him.

“So are you?” Mikey asked, snapping Gerard back into the real world. 

“Am I what?” Gerard asked blankly, gazing at the wall opposite with emotionless eyes. 

“Going to get rid of Frank.” Mikey sighed, rolling his eyes as if it was supposed to be obvious. Gerard frowned at that, thinking about it and biting his lip sadly. 

“I... I don’t know.” He whispered, his heart pounding. He didn’t want to get rid of Frank and get someone different. He hadn’t even been after a pet when he had won Frank, it had all just come about spontaneously. If he did get rid of him then he wouldn’t get another pet, but the thought of getting rid of him at all made Gerard’s chest hurt.

“You don’t know? What do you mean you don’t know? I thought you just said it was a good idea.” Mikey protested, Gerard groaning and pressing his palms against his face.

“I know that but it’s complicated.” He whined, his voice muffled by his hands. Mikey groaned and rolled his eyes in irritation, shaking his head. 

“Not it _isn’t_ Gerard. It’s so simple, why do you have to make it harder than it really is?” He scolded, Gerard giving a low whine in his throat and slipping off the couch, striding across the living room floor to stand beside the fireplace with his back to his brother. 

“You just don’t understand.” He sighed, rubbing one hand over his eyes whilst he laid the other on the mantelpiece. “You just... Just... Don’t understand.” He whispered, wondering if he even understood himself. 

“Understand what?” Mikey snapped, getting to his own feet and clenching his fists. “That you’re in love with him?” He demanded, Gerard’s entire body visibly tensing so much that his shoulder blades could be seen straining against the fabric of his shirt. 

For a moment Mikey was gobsmacked, not needing to hear Gerard say anything to have his assumptions confirmed. For what felt like an eternity for the eldest brother both men were silent, and then Mikey suddenly smashed the coffee table over, causing Gerard to jump violently.

“Dammit Gerard you’re a bloody fool!” Mikey shouted before storming out of the living room with a growl of anger, slamming the door shut so hard behind him that it shook in its frame.

xXx  
Gerard sat in the living room by himself for a long time. He heard Bob and Ray chatting as they walked by the door a few times but no one came in and bothered him. Now that Mikey was in a bad mood everyone seemed to just be keeping to themselves to avoid getting snapped at. 

Gerard waited until he was calmer before he left the living room and went upstairs to the attic. Inside he had placed a few items of Frank’s captivity that he had decided would be best to be kept out of the young man’s view whilst he was healing. He sought out the collar though and smoothed it through his fingers, gazing at it for a long moment and feeling a strange twist in his stomach before he made his way back downstairs. 

Inside the basement Frank was still curled up in a ball, just staring at his bandaged hands resting infront of his face and wondering how long he would be left in here. He wouldn’t be surprised if Gerard really did just leave him forever, to slowly die and decay. He didn’t understand why Gerard was so angry, Frank had tried to explain to him that he hadn’t asked Jamia to come to the house, but then... Frank was used to Gerard not listening by now. 

Frank sighed and wiped his tears off his cheeks, his bandages grubby from resting on the dirty basement floor but he was prepared for everything to get a lot worse. He was already starving hungry and there was a painful pressure in his abdomen from his full bladder. He was sure he had only been here for a couple hours but it felt like days, and he knew things weren’t about to end soon... which was why it was a shock when the door suddenly opened, causing his heart to skip and race in fear.

Frank struggled into a sitting position as the figure in the doorway started to walk slowly down the stairs. It was clearly Gerard which just made Frank panic more and he scuttled backwards, trying to make it to a safe place before the man would see him. But his attempts were pointless and all too soon the light had been flicked on and Gerard’s dull, lifeless eyes met his. 

“Get on your feet.” He demanded softly, Frank staring at him for a long moment before slowly doing as he was told. He knew it would be stupid to try and disobey now, Gerard’s stony expression and emotionless eyes made Frank feel sick with fear. He knew that if he tried to push the older man now he’d probably get killed for it. 

Gerard watched as Frank struggled upwards, having to roll forward onto his knees and use his elbows against his thighs to push his body upwards due to his injured hands. He stumbled a little but was soon stood upright, his eyes large and glistening as he gazed fearfully at Gerard. 

“I’m going to give you three minutes to tell me exactly what you know about Jamia coming here. And you better tell me the truth because, God as my witness, if you don’t I will find out.” Gerard breathed darkly, his voice scarily calm. Frank stared at him for a long moment, not sure exactly what to say, what kind of thing Gerard was trying to offer him. 

“Two minutes thirty, better start talking Frankie.” Gerard warned with a glance at his watch and Frank jumped, quickly starting to talk before he could even think straight.

“I... I’m sorry.” He quickly started, figuring apologising was probably his best route. “I didn’t know she was going to come here. I was just trying to get sleep and then next thing I know she’s throwing stones at my window. I wasn’t even sure it was her so I went downstairs to see and she talked to me through the letter box. The only thing she said was that she was going to try and get me out of here, like by getting the police and stuff but I swear to you Gerard I told her straight away not to get involved. I made her promise me she wouldn’t go through with it, I told her to just leave and not come back. I didn’t think it mattered because I had dealt with it, I didn’t ask her to help me Gerard I promise you. I told her not to, I told her to just go, Gerard you have to believe me.” Frank rambled, tears pricking at his eyes. It was all the truth but he didn’t know if Gerard would believe him, and if he didn’t Frank knew he wouldn’t survive the day. 

“Please...” He whispered, his voice trembling and Gerard narrowed his eyebrows at him.

Gerard was shocked by the emotion in Frank’s voice, his words clearly genuine though it was obvious he was terrified Gerard wasn’t going to believe him. Gerard took a moment to take in everything Frank had said, judging how much he believed it and whether there was anything he should be especially angry about. But though he hated to admit it, it seemed Frank had handled the whole thing well even if he hadn’t told Gerard about it. 

“Alright,” Gerard finally whispered, Frank looking at him with wide eyes. “I hope you realise you should have told me about this.” Gerard said softly, his voice firm but surprisingly gentle. Frank stared at him like he was crazy for a second before giving a slow nod.

“I... Y – Yeah.”

“And from now on things are gonna get a bit stricter round here.” Gerard continued, Frank blushing. “From now on when I give you an order, you’ll do as I say or I won’t give you a second chance before I kill you.” Gerard’s words were calm and casual, but his conviction was clear and Frank felt his stomach swirl with fear. “Come here.”

Frank knew Gerard was testing him, he was no longer a man to repeat himself and Frank quickly stumbled forward, walking towards Gerard quickly and stopping once he was just a foot in front of him. 

“Turn around.” Frank hesitated for a moment, but just a second of seeing anger swirl in Gerard’s eyes made Frank quickly spin on his heels so his back was facing the older man. He feared the worst when he heard a rustling of fabric, but Gerard wasn’t about to rape him like he was expecting, instead he simply drew out his collar and put it round his throat.

“Fingers.” He said simply, it taking Frank a second to realise what he was expected to do before he remembered and quickly placed his fingers in the shape of a V over his Adam’s apple. Once he had Gerard tightened the collar to the right setting and locked it in place. Frank slid his fingers free and turned back round to face Gerard, tears in his eyes at the familiar feeling of being owned.

“You are never to take this collar off.” Gerard said firmly, Frank bowing his head. “As soon as you’ve finished showering you put it straight back on again. If I ever see you without it I won’t be telling you to put it back on, instead I’ll just slit your throat right where it’s supposed to be.” Frank shuddered at the threat, spoken so calmly and he knew in that moment that he had finally pushed Gerard too far. Instead of making him relent in his ‘master/servant’ relationship ideals, by pushing him he had simply made Gerard fight back even harder. Something Frank’s other masters had never done. Clearly Gerard was not a man who let his anger force him to give up. 

“Another thing I will no longer be letting slip is you calling me Gerard.” Gerard continued. “You are to call me Master or Sir. If you ever slip up, even once, even if it’s a mistake, I won’t be forgiving.” Gerard gazed at Frank with intense eyes, Frank trying not to let his chest heave as sobs threatened to break from his throat. “Is that clear?”

“Y – Yes sir.” Frank whispered, his voice almost cracking with the tears stuck in his throat. He could see now how lenient Gerard really had been with him. Frank had known that Gerard insisted he was different to other masters... better than them. But Frank had been so busy trying to plan ways to escape and to refuse everything Gerard wanted that he hadn’t really noticed how good to him Gerard actually was. Sure the punishments were harsh and spiteful... but Frank would never have got into them if he had just done as Gerard asked in the first place. And now it seemed Gerard was no longer going to allow him room for error.

“I have to tell you Frankie, it pains me to do this.” Gerard said softly, Frank gazing at him through his tears. “But I feel like I have no choice. I only give you this chance at all because I believe what you say about Jamia, but one slip up Frank – just _one_ and I’ll wash my hands clean of you forever. I’m fed up having to fight for you all the time.”

Frank couldn’t stop the tears sliding down his cheeks at that, pain tearing through his chest. He wasn’t so sure why Gerard’s words hurt so much. Maybe it was the cold way in which he said them, as if he had stopped caring. Even rage would have been better than this, any emotion would have been better... but it was if Gerard had already decided he was dead.

“I... I won’t mess up this time Ge – err, Master.” Frank flinched, expecting his little slip to cost him big but Gerard ignored it since he had corrected it so quickly, gazing at Frank for a long moment before gently reaching out to cup his chin.

“Good... Then I have just one final demand for you.” He sighed, Frank sniffling and looking at him sadly. 

“What’s that master?” He asked softly, trying not to let his voice shake with his tears. This felt worse than any punishment Gerard had given him so far. This he really didn’t know how to handle. All the years of being hurt had made him learn how to cope, but this simple cold, casual way of dealing with him cut like a thousand knives. 

“I want you to kiss me.” Gerard’s voice suddenly held some emotion, not much, but Frank could detect the tiniest element of longing to his otherwise stiff words and Frank sobbed as he nodded and stepped forward, slipping his arms around the older man’s neck and tiptoeing up to touch their lips together.

Gerard sighed at the warm contact and wrapped his arms around Frank’s waist, holding him close and kissing him ever so tenderly. He knew that Mikey was going to throw an epi-fit when he found out that Gerard had given Frank yet another chance, but Gerard just couldn’t help it. This time though he would stick to his word, from now on he would be as strict to Frank as everyone had been telling him to be from the start. 

Frank sighed and struggled not to cry harder as Gerard’s hands lay gently on his back and held him tenderly close. His kisses were warm and delicate, not hungry or obviously leading to anything else. It seemed as though Gerard was just kissing him purely because he really did want to, and that just made Frank’s heart break even more. He couldn’t understand why Gerard would be like this and he soon he couldn’t stop his tears.

Gerard sighed and broke from Frank’s lips as the younger man started to sob in earnest, crumpling against Gerard’s chest and crying hard as he held him. Gerard hugged him close and hushed him gently, unable to keep up the cold facade in the face of such sorrow.

“Frankie... Shh... Frankie, listen to me.” He whispered, Frank nodding to show he was. “If you’re good to me, I will be good to you. That will never change.” Gerard promised, Frank crying harder still though he nodded to show he understood. Gerard sighed and gently picked him up, surprised when Frank readily wrapped his legs around his waist and clung to him, letting Gerard carry him out of the basement and upstairs to his room.

Frank cried softly as Gerard held him, his heart racing. He didn’t know what he was feeling, why he couldn’t stop thinking about the cold way Gerard had spoke to him, the emotionless look he had had in his eyes or how that had all melted away when he kissed him. The collar felt as though it was choking him, his demands to call Gerard ‘Master’ at all times making him want to just sob forever. He realised now Gerard really had been letting him get away with so much, really had been trying to compromise, and Frank had just been too selfish to notice.

Gerard gently laid Frank in his bed once he reached his room, tucking the covers around him and tilting his face up for another delicate kiss. Frank pouted softly against his lips in return, mewling in slight distress when Gerard pulled back and lifted his bandaged hands. 

“I need to change these.” He sighed, looking at the dirty bandages. “Wait here.” He said softly, as if Frank had any other choice, before he left the room. Frank sighed and tipped his head back to rest it against the pillows propped up behind him, tears still running down his cheeks. 

He didn’t know what to think anymore... what to feel. He wished he had just told Gerard about Jamia, then maybe Gerard wouldn’t have got mad and he wouldn’t be sat in his bed in his collar now. But then Jamia would only have been hurt... shit, she was _still_ going to be hurt. Frank knew he would have to talk to Gerard about it, beg him not to hurt her but he knew it could cost him his life if he pissed the older man off. 

Gerard returned to the bedroom in just a few minutes, carrying some fresh bandages in his hands. Frank awkwardly wiped at his tears as he watched Gerard walk across to his bed, the older man sitting down on the edge and turning his body to face Frank. 

“Alright, give me your hands.” He said gently, taking Frank’s hands in his and tenderly starting to unwrap the dirty bandages. Frank sniffled sadly and watched Gerard silently, not daring to say anything just yet until he could judge how Gerard was feeling. 

Gerard kept silent too as he unwrapped the bandages and put them aside. He then unravelled the new bandages and started to wind them around Frank’s hands, the wooden brace still stretched across Frank’s fingers to keep his bones in the right position. Frank slowly composed as Gerard wrapped up his hands and secured the bandages, leaning forward to tenderly kiss each bandaged palm when he was done.

“Master...” Frank whispered softly once Gerard sat back, looking at Frank with a questioning expression. “I... What are you going to do to Jamia?” Frank asked ever so quietly, fearing the worst but Gerard’s face remained mostly calm, though he took on a thoughtful look. 

“Let me guess, you’re going to ask me to not hurt her?” Gerard mused lightly, Frank blushing and shrugging nervously. He knew that if he said yes then Gerard would get mad, angry that Frank would dare ask him to spare the girl who in his eyes had committed a terrible crime. Besides, Frank knew if he asked for her safety Gerard would only get suspicious over his feelings for her again. 

“Well I... Not really. I mean, it’s not my place to say is it?” Frank finally settled on saying, biting his lip as Gerard gazed at him with a curious expression. “I just... I just think that... Well, I think that you could focus on more important things than trying to get revenge.” 

Gerard’s eyes narrowed slightly as he gazed at Frank, his body tensing as he grew a little irritated. He couldn’t imagine what would be more important than getting revenge on Jamia, but he was intrigued to hear what Frank had to say. 

“Really? Like what?” He asked, his voice almost sarcastic and Frank bit his lip.

“Well... I dunno...” He mumbled, thinking quickly. He needed something that would distract Gerard long enough for him to calm down and just forget about the ex gardener. And there was only one thing Frank knew that could work. “Maybe like... me?” He offered softly, leaning in close and slipping his arms around Gerard’s neck. “Master?”

Gerard raised his eyebrows as he stared at Frank, wondering what he was playing at. Was he really going to try and seduce him just to try and protect Jamia? And was Gerard really considering not letting him?

“Frankie, you know as well as I do that the last thing you want right now is sex.” He sighed, gently pushing Frank away and causing the younger man to stare at him in shock. “Don’t whore your body out for her.” Gerard said firmly, sliding off the bed so that there was no way Frank could try to tempt him. 

“What?” Frank breathed, watching Gerard with a slightly horrified expression. “I... I’m not... whoring myself.” He spat bitterly, almost choking on the words. He would never do anything like that, he had his pride.

But then... Whoring himself out kind of was exactly what he had been doing...

“You don’t want to fuck me?” Frank asked quietly, starting to feel embarrassed as an overwhelming feeling of rejection crushed into his stomach. He wasn’t even good enough anymore? 

Gerard turned slowly to look at Frank, sighing at the sadness swirling in his eyes. He didn’t want to hurt Frank, but that was exactly why he wasn’t going to be seduced by him. To Gerard it was all too obvious that if he were to have sex with Frank he’d only make the void between them even bigger, and it was already big enough as it was. 

“Frankie, not wanting to ‘fuck’ you isn’t the problem.” Gerard sighed, folding his arms as he gazed at the gorgeous face of the younger man. A face he ached to see light up with happiness. “The problem is that _you_ don’t want to. And I won’t make things worse for either of us by pretending to pleasure you when we both know it’ll all be fake.” He said simply before turning and leaving the room without another word. 

Frank watched him go with a stunned look on his face, his heart racing. He didn’t understand what Gerard had meant exactly, or what he was supposed to feel about it. He felt so exhausted, his head pounding and so he simply slipped down beneath the covers and pulled the duvet right over his head. He hoped Jamia would be okay, but he didn’t have long to worry about it before he fell into an uneasy sleep.

xXx

“How did you find me girl?” Jamia shook lightly as she stood in the darkened, dingy room. She had her arms wrapped tight around her body, surrounded by burly looking men all wearing the same dark clothes. They were all staring at her with intent, expressionless eyes. She could not see their boss other than a dark silhouette at the other end of the room, but just his voice struck fear inside her. 

“I – I used to work for another made man.” She stuttered, trying desperately to see the face of the man she was speaking to. He sounded young, but she had learnt after working with Gerard and Mikey that age meant nothing in the mafia. “I used to overhear conversations he would have with the men who worked for him, talking about you. I... I wasn’t sure if this was where you lived, but he always mentioned this place so I thought I should... try.”

“And what, pray tell, would make you _try_ to find me?” The man asked with a sneer, Jamia blushing and struggling to hold her nerve. She was hopelessly afraid, but she needed to save Frankie and she knew this was her only hope.

“I... I need your help.”

“ _My_ help?” The man sounded stunned, but he soon start laughing as the rest of his men did the same. Jamia’s blush intensified, her eyes brimming with tears. If this didn’t work she’d have no way of helping Frank, but she was already aware that asking the mafia for help would come at a big price. 

“And what,” The man chuckled once he had got over the worst of his laughing, “do you need from me?” 

“I need you to help me save my friend.” Jamia replied instantly, clenching her fists in an attempt to keep her courage intact. “He’s being kept prisoner by a mafia boss. His name is Gerard Way, you might’ve heard of him.” Jamia tensed when all the men fell silent, the tension instantly thickening and she shuddered as she heard someone’s knuckles crack.

“Gerard. Way.” The boss snarled, his voice full of venom. “I would do anything to see that man burn.” He whispered, a ripple of fear tingling down Jamia’s spine. Her stomach swirled in slight horror, but deep down she knew that this was a good thing. 

“So you’ll help me?” She asked tentatively, fidgeting a little. 

“Well I don’t know.” The boss drawled, his voice back to its earlier calm tone. Jamia could imagine him examining his nails, toying with her. “Why would I want help your friend exactly? What is it to me if Gerard has some prisoner. He only takes prisoners to kill them anyway.” He continued, his voice growing bored and Jamia instinctively stepped forward, wanting to implore him but one of the men grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back, keeping her in place. 

“But he’s not that kind of prisoner!” She cried anyway, desperate for this man to help her. “He’s a pet, like a sex pet. He’s not going to be killed he’s going to be forced to stay there forever and... and...” Jamia choked on her words, fighting back her tears as she struggled against the strong hands restraining her. “You have to help me!”

For a moment the man was silent, but Jamia hoped the fact that she hadn’t been dragged out of the room yet met he was still considering helping her. 

“A pet you say...” The man slowly spoke, his voice thoughtful. “What’s his name?” 

Jamia blinked stupidly for a moment, the question surprising her. She didn’t see why his name would make any difference but she was eager to cooperate. “His names Frank-”

“Is that so?” The man suddenly gasped, before she had hardly even finished saying his name. “That’s very... interesting.” The man purred, Jamia biting her lip. 

“I... It is?” She asked uncertainly, the man chuckling softly. 

“Very much so.” The man spoke, his smirk clear in his voice. “In fact, I might even help you... though of course I’d expect something in return.” 

“Of course.” Jamia sighed, taking a deep breath before she reached into her purse and pulled out a wad of money. It was everything she had left of the wages Gerard had given her and she tossed it at the man’s feet without hesitation. “I’m sorry, that’s all I have.”

The man’s hand appeared as he leant forward to pick up the cash, a moment passing as he counted the money before he gave a deep sigh of disappointment. Jamia trembled as she waited for his verdict, praying that it would be enough. That he would help her. It felt like forever before he next spoke, but finally he made up his mind. 

“Well, it’s no where nearly enough.” He sighed, the sound of his chair scraping across the floor as he got to his feet. “Though I’ve decided I like you, and I suppose if you agree to get me another ten thousand dollars within the next month then I can help you.” 

Jamia’s eyes grew wide in horror, her heart lurching. It was no use, there was no way she would be able to get that kind of money in a month now she didn’t have a job. But then... she supposed if she did all she could to get another job, and worked every hour they would give her, and sold everything she owned then she might be able to do it. And she could always ask her parents for cash if she needed to, it would be fine... it was fine.

“Alright, it’s a deal.” She whispered, her heart hammering as the men around her sniggered at the boss’s footsteps rang around the room as he began to walk forward.

“Excellent... then consider us partners for the time being miss...?”

“Oh, Jamia.” Jamia quickly responded, watching as a man with long, dirty blonde hair and a short beard stepped into the light. He had a crazy glint in his eyes and a frightening face, his grin cruel. 

“Jamia,” He smiled, nodding his head. “My name is Bert, but you can call me Mr. McCracken.” He purred, walking over to her and gently taking her hand. Jamia repressed a shudder as Bert lifted her hand and pressed a faux charming kiss to her knuckles. “Now... let’s go get this friend of yours, shall we?”


	10. Bang bang

Frank gazed nervously at Gerard as the older man strolled past him up the stairs. Frank was coming down for breakfast but Gerard didn’t so much as glance at him as he walked by. It had been three days since he had warned Frank things were starting to get stricter and he had kept to his word. Now he showed Frank little affection, he acted like he was invisible half the time and Frank couldn’t deny he was finding it hard.

He was really starting to realise how good Gerard had been to him before. Being treated like this hurt more than any of his other punishments, even from his old masters. He just wanted Gerard to show that he cared like he used to, he didn’t want to be just a _dog_.

Frank sighed as he walked through to the dining room and timidly took his place at the table. Mikey, Ray and Bob were already there, tucking into their bacon and eggs. Bob and Ray ignored Frank like they always did but Mikey was quick to stare at him as he sat down. Mikey had been prone to scowling at Frank more than usual since Gerard had let him get away with the whole Jamia thing without, in Mikey’s opinion, a real punishment. Mikey still hadn’t said anything to Frank about it, but Frank got the feeling that was probably only because Gerard had told him not to.

Frank kept his head bowed and his mouth shut as he waited for the chef to bring his food to him. He used to get the same meals as everyone else but now he was always given something different. Today though he was surprised to find a bacon sandwich get placed infront of him. The past three days it had been simple porridge, but Frank wasn’t feeling grateful over the change.

“Erm... excuse me,” Frank spoke quietly, his voice tiny and timid as he touched the chef’s arm when he went to turn away. “I thought you knew, I’m a vegetarian.” He whimpered, his heart racing. It wasn’t the chef he was afraid of, but Mikey’s deep stare made him feel nervous. The chef had never served him meat before, why was he starting now?

The chef glanced at Frank apologetically but simply continued walking away, Mikey smirking as he gazed at Frank’s confused, distraught expression as the chef left the room. Frank could smell the bacon infront of him and he felt sick to his stomach.

“What’s the matter Frankie?” Mikey cooed from across the table, spearing some of his own bacon onto his fork and grinning as he put it into his mouth and chewed slowly. “Don’t you like your little treat?” He asked sweetly once he had swallowed the meat, Frank gulping softly. He knew that this was all Mikey’s doing, Gerard may have been treating him differently but he wouldn’t play with him like this. 

“You know I’m a vegetarian.” He whispered quietly, terrified to be attempting to stand up to Mikey but he wasn’t about to just let his morals slip. He didn’t want to eat meat, he wanted no part in the slaughter of animals. He supposed for someone like him, who ached for nothing more than freedom, the idea of animals being kept in captivity to ultimately be killed just made his stomach flip sickeningly. It didn’t seem fair and he didn’t want to eat the corpse put in front of him.

“Then don’t eat it.” Mikey said simply, shrugging and continuing to eat his own breakfast as Frank’s stomach rumbled pitifully and he stared down at the sandwich. He was terribly hungry but he felt no desire for the flesh between the bread and so he simply did as Mikey suggested and pushed the plate away. 

To accompany his sandwich he had nothing but a glass of water, the same as the past three days, and he sighed as he miserably picked up the glass and downed the cool liquid. 

Gerard had started eating his meals alone, ensuring that he didn’t have to sit with Frank when he ate. This seemed to be working out well for Mikey since it left him free to torture the boy however he liked over meal times. Frank supposed not being able to eat anything that morning was a blessing since as soon as he finished his water he was free to leave the dining room. 

Mikey watched Frank leave with a smirk on his face, enjoying himself immensely as he finished his food and started to sip his coffee, glancing across the table at Frank’s abandoned bacon sandwich. Mikey had been far from understanding when Gerard had revealed he was going to give Frank one last chance, and even though he insisted things would be better... that he’d be stricter, Mikey wasn’t about to sit around and watch everything going to shit again.

Mikey was determined to make Frank’s life hell, torment him until he did something that would finally make Gerard get rid of him once and for all.

xXx

Frank sighed as he sat in his bedroom, just staring out the window and groaning as his stomach growled. Dinner that evening had consisted of, for him at least, chicken wrapped in bacon and green beans. Frank had eaten the beans, but left the rest, ignoring Mikey’s smirk as he left the room.

He felt like his stomach was trying to eat itself he was so hungry, but there was nothing he could do about it. The chef had probably been told not to listen if Frank went to him asking for food, and Frank knew that every meal time from now on he was going to be given meat until he gave in or died. 

Frank wished desperately he could talk to Gerard about this. Before Gerard had warned him things were going to get stricter Frank would have been certain he’d help him, but this time he wasn’t so sure. Gerard rarely saw him now a days, Frank knew if he went looking for him just to tell him Mikey was trying to feed him meat Gerard would probably just laugh in his face.

If Frank had thought he hated being in this place before, it was nothing to how he felt now.

Frank sighed and winced as his stomach growled again. He had only just started to put on weight, finally getting some meat over his prominent ribs and hipbones, but he could already tell he was about to lose it all again. He was fed up of being so skinny, but he wasn’t about to give in to Mikey so soon and start eating dead animal.

Frank waited until the night sky grew darker still, his cramping stomach aching more and more to the point he knew there was no way he’d be able to sleep. He knew the chef stayed in the kitchen until late, in case any of the men were still up working and grew hungry in the night. But even the chef had to sleep and so as soon as Frank deemed it late enough he slipped out of bed and started to make his way out of his room and down the stairs.

The house was dark and silent, all of the lights turned off so Frank knew everyone was in bed, but that still didn’t stop his heart from pounding erratically as he tip toed down the stairs. He didn’t know what would happen to him if he was caught... he wasn’t sure of anything anymore. He felt as if he couldn’t do anything right. He was terrified of seeing Gerard and yet at the same time had an indescribable ache... as if he missed the older man. Or... missed who the older man had been before everything had taken a turn for the worse.

Once Frank reached the bottom of the stairs he glanced back up to the landing with a paranoid shiver, his eyes searching the shadows to make sure no one was around before he dashed as quickly and quietly as he could to the kitchen.

Just like the night when Jamia had come to see him there was moonlight spilling through the French doors, giving Frank just enough light to see by. The kitchen was empty of life and Frank’s spine tingled with fear as his stomach cramped up in anticipation. He desperately wanted something to eat, but he felt frozen to the spot. He couldn’t imagine himself getting away with this, and he had gone days without food before... 

Frank considered turning around and going back upstairs, but his stomach growled impatiently and he figured if he had come this far he may as well just carry on. The fruit bowl was directly in front of him, resting on one of the counters. He could grab an apple and no one would notice. And maybe just a few slices of bread from the cupboard. He wouldn’t even butter them or anything, he’d just grab and run.

Frank walked forward slowly, holding his breath as he reached out and snatched an apple from the fruit bowl with both hands, cupping it between his bandaged palms. He didn’t know what he had been expecting exactly, but he still felt a sickening lurch of his stomach and then a dizzy feeling of relief when nothing happened. He waited a moment though before he made his way over to the cupboard where the bread was kept. His ears were straining, listening for any noise that would warn him of being caught as he opened the cupboard door and leaned forward to grab the bread bag, the apple now resting on the side.

Frank sighed as he found himself too short to reach the bread. He tiptoed up as high as he could go, his muscles straining as he leant up, he was so close... if he could just uncurl his fingers just a little. 

“Ow!” Frank yelped in pain when he attempted it, managing to move his fingers so far before his knuckles flared with pain and he stumbled back, cradling his hands to his chest and squeezing his eyes shut as the pain slowly diminished. _’Stupid’_ he scolded himself, his heart hammering like a frightened bird in a cage as he waited to compose himself. 

Once he felt okay again Frank opened his eyes, almost giving himself a heart attack when he saw a shadow stretched across the floor infront of him, the shadow in the form of a person. Frank jumped in shock, gasping as he spun round and almost fell back into the counter when he saw Gerard watching him from the doorway. 

Within an instant tears had pricked at Frank’s eyes and his heart had started beating so fast he was sure it was going to just explode altogether. Gerard quirked an eyebrow at him and took a step into the kitchen, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants so that the whole of his milky chest was on show.

“What are you doing?” He asked softly, rubbing a hand through his hair and frowning slightly as he approached the terrified younger man.

“I – I – I ... I’m s – sorry.” Frank squeaked, struggling to find his voice as he tried to take a step backwards only to find the counter was in his way. “I was h – hungry and –”

“Hungry?” Gerard repeated, frowning even more and turning his head to look at the open cupboard and the apple resting on the side. “So you just thought you’d come down here and steal some food?” He asked softly, his voice gentle but menacing and Frank whimpered as a tear dripped down his cheek. 

“I – I’m s – sorry master.” He whimpered, Gerard looking at him and blinking stupidly at his tears. It was so unlike Frank to cry so easily, and to be so frightened. Gerard wasn’t used to it and he wasn’t sure he liked it. 

“Was dinner not enough for you?” Gerard asked slowly, reaching forward to touch Frank’s tears and feeling his heart ache painfully when the younger man flinched as if he expected him to strike him. Frank was never this timid... Could it be... that just by threatening him with stricter rules, Gerard had finally broken him? The older man wondered fleetingly if he should feel happy about this, but looking into Frank’s terrified eyes brought him no pleasure. 

“I... I c – couldn’t eat it because... Because of the m – meat.” Frank sniffled, trying not to cry so much as he looked fearfully at the older man. It was the most he had said to Gerard in days and he just knew that this couldn’t end well. Gerard was going to be furious and either throw him in the basement or just kill him altogether.

“Meat?” Gerard repeated, Frank confused by how... not-angry he looked. “The chef knows that you’re a vegetarian.” Gerard spoke mostly to himself, it taking him only a second to understand what was happening. 

“I... I know but... but all my m – meals since this morning have been entirely meat.” Frank’s voice was quiet, not sure if he should be telling Gerard this. He was so uncertain of where he stood now and he didn’t want to anger the older man. But to his surprise though Gerard looked angry, it was not anger aimed at him.

“I see...” Gerard spoke slowly, sighing as he tried to push down his utter fury at Mikey for meddling _again_ and focus on calming Frank down and getting him some food. “No wonder you’re hungry then.” He sighed, finally turning his eyes on Frank and trying to look soothing as he softly touched his face and used his thumbs to wipe his tears away. 

“I’ll talk to the chef in the morning and make sure he doesn’t make this mistake again,” He promised, Frank feeling a rush of warmth and relief. “In the meantime, let’s get you something to eat.” Gerard smiled, gently kissing Frank’s cheek before lifting the skinny man up and placing him on one of the tall stools at the side of the counter. 

Gerard picked up the apple and put it back into the fruit bowl, apparently deeming it not good enough for his bewildered pet as he started to raid the cupboards. 

“What do you fancy?” He asked, his back to Frank who was looking utterly confused. “A sandwich? Or some hot food? Ah, how about an omelette? I know they’re your favourite.” Frank raised his eyebrows when Gerard turned to smile at him, Frank not only amazed that Gerard even knew what his favourite food was but that he was so willing to cook it for him.

“I... Yes, that... that would be nice master.” He whispered uncertainly, watching with wide eyes as Gerard got busy cracking eggs into a jug. He spoke to Frank softly about what he wanted in it, settling on mushroom and cheese with little input from a still slightly frightened Frank. 

“How are your hands by the way?” Gerard asked as he whisked the eggs with a fork, adding some salt and pepper with the mushrooms, pouring it all into a hot pan before he half angled his body towards Frank. 

Frank looked stupidly at Gerard for a second before he realised he had asked him a question and he blushed deeply. “O – Oh, they’re... fine.” He mumbled, looking down at his bandaged hands and just feeling so confused. Why was Gerard being like this? He thought he had changed... he thought he had been avoiding him...

Gerard sighed when he saw the look on Frank’s face and he turned back to the pan, focusing on the omelette until that was finished. He coated it in grated cheese and waited for that to melt before he served it onto a plate and sat down beside Frank with a smile. 

“There you go.” He smiled, his smile faltering a little when Frank shivered and thanked him quickly, his hands fumbling with the cutlery. “Do you need help?” Gerard asked softly, picking up the knife and fork up himself. He was used to helping Frank with eating but Frank had had to do it himself for the past few days and he was determined to continue. 

“No, I’m fine.” He quickly spoke up, reaching out for the cutlery and if he had been able to he probably would have snatched them right out of Gerard’s hands. As it was though Gerard simply handed them over and watched with a heavy heart as Frank slowly managed to position them against his palms so that they kept still with little movement from his fingers. 

His eating was slow and awkward, but he refused to accept help. Despite his growing fear for Gerard deep down he still had his pride and if this was the only way he could show it then he was determined to do so. In the mean time, as Gerard watched him, he understood there was a lot of things unsaid that needed to be aired. 

“Frankie...” He slowly sighed, Frank glancing up at him with a mouth full of omelette. Frank hated to admit it but it was delicious and he only very reluctantly paused in his eating to listen to Gerard. “I think... I think we need to start being honest with each other.”

Frank frowned in confusion, swallowing down his omelette and looking about for a drink. He didn’t have one, but as if he could read his mind Gerard got straight to his feet and flicked on the kettle, grabbing two mugs and placing a tea bag into each. 

“What do you mean?” Frank asked nervously, watching the older man with sparkling eyes. He had thought they already were being honest. Was this about Jamia again?

“I mean that... well... Well, fuck Frankie, this just isn’t working.” Gerard sighed, turning to look at Frank with saddened eyes. “I think we need to tell each other exactly how we feel.” 

Frank stared at Gerard like he was crazy. As far as Frank was concerned they already knew how each other felt. Frank hated this place and wanted to leave, and Gerard was a psychotic sadist who wanted nothing more than an obedient dog to do his bidding. Apparently though, things weren’t that simple. 

“How we feel?” He repeated softly, Gerard nodding before turning to pour the boiling water into their mugs. 

“Yeah. Well... I guess how you feel is obvious.” Gerard sighed and tried to ignore the tearing ache in his heart. He had been thinking a lot over the past few days, and he had come to realise he just couldn’t be around Frank when he had promised he was going to be stricter. The fact was Frank could do anything and Gerard would never kill him. He couldn’t be his master when he would let Frank get away with murder. Mikey was right... he had always been right. Gerard was treating Frank too much like his boyfriend and the fact was, whether he was falling for him or not, Frank would never be his.

“I know you hate this place, I know you want to leave.” Frank raised his eyebrows at the sad tinge to Gerard’s voice, it taking him by surprise and he remembered again how the older man had been crying when he had thrown Frank into the basement last time. 

“I... I don’t know if you know this, but hurting you is something that just tears me apart.” Gerard slowly poured milk into the tea and brought the cups to the counter, sitting beside Frank again and urging him to eat up. Gerard’s heart was racing and he felt sick. Being this honest was not something he could do easily. 

“I can’t... I can’t be a master to someone like you Frank... Someone I... Someone I...” Gerard sighed and squeezed his eyes shut, not really sure he could say it but he had no choice. He had been thinking hard over the past few days and he knew he just had to be honest with Frank and then get him away. 

“The thing is Frank. I can’t be your master because I can’t stand to see you hurt. I can’t stand to upset you or punish you or anything like that because I... Unfortunately, I find that I’ve... fallen for you...”

Frank stared at Gerard with eyes so wide they looked as though they could fall out of his head altogether. He wasn’t sure if Gerard was joking or not... he had to be joking. He couldn’t possibly be serious. No one would fall for Frank, especially not someone like Gerard. It was ridiculous. 

“I... Is this some kind of joke?” Frank asked quietly, a lump rising in his throat. He didn’t want to hear this kind of thing. Wasn’t it cruel enough that Gerard owned him like some sort of wild animal? Why did he want to break his heart like this? “I’m not gonna fall for it.”

“Frank this isn’t a joke.” Gerard groaned, running his hands through his hair. “I swear to you I –”

“Well now,” A voice suddenly drawled from the doorway. “Is this a private party or can anyone join?” 

Both Gerard and Frank jumped as they turned to look in the doorway. Mikey was stood in the darkness, his hands planted on his hips. Frank felt a sickening swirl in his stomach and he quickly dropped his cutlery, knowing that he was about to get into a ton of trouble from Mikey, even though Gerard was here. 

“Actually it is a private party.” Gerard sighed, glaring a little at Mikey. “Can you go please? Frank and I are talking.” He purred coldly, Mikey scowling and taking a step into the kitchen, making Frank tremble. 

“Are you really?” Mikey purred back, walking straight past Frank to his great surprise and standing infront of Gerard instead. “I think you and _I_ need a little talk.” 

Gerard frowned deeply and slowly slid from his stool, clenching his fists as he stood face to face with his brother. Mikey scowled at him, his eyes swirling with anger. Gerard knew that Mikey knew what he had been trying to tell Frank, and he knew that it had pissed him off. But Gerard was going to do this whether Mikey wanted him to or not. 

“You and I can have a little talk, _after_ I’ve talked to Frankie.” He whispered firmly, Mikey shaking his head and seizing Gerard’s wrist, squeezing painfully tight. 

“I don’t think so. We’re going to have a talk _now_ , let Frankie finish his... supper.” Mikey glanced at Frank’s half eaten omelette with a look of disgust before he started to drag Gerard from the kitchen. Frank whimpered softly, expecting Gerard to refuse but to his surprise he walked along beside Mikey without further complaint.

Frank sighed and stared sadly down at his plate, his appetite was gone and he groaned as he shoved the plate away. He felt shell shocked from Gerard’s words and how Mikey hadn’t got angry at him but at his brother instead. Frank just felt so confused, starting to wish he had just stayed in bed.

Down the hallway Gerard and Mikey were stood by the front door, whispering angrily at each other as quietly as they could, trying not to let Frank hear. Mikey was furious that Gerard was being stupid enough to actually reveal to the young man that he was in love with him, something that sickened Mikey enough as it was. And Gerard was desperately trying to justify his reasoning to Mikey. 

“I can’t believe you think that revealing this ultimate weakness is going to make things better.” Mikey hissed, Gerard blushing and scowling. 

“Ultimate weakness? Jesus, you sound just like our father.”

“Well father at least had some things right then.”

“Don’t you dare talk good of him, you know what he was like!”

“Oh fuck off Gerard, I don’t even care what shit you had with dad. This isn’t about him, this is about _you_ letting Frank get the better of you!”

“I’m not letting him get the better of me! I’m telling him the _truth_. Anyway, I was going to get rid of him straight away after, isn’t that what you wanted? For him to leave?”

“Leave? No Gee, I don’t want him to leave. I want him to be _killed_. You’re putting this whole family in danger!”

“That’s just bullshit.”

“You’re bullshit! Maybe I should fucking teach you how you should have been treating that stupid boy from day one. Since you’ve so obviously forgotten how. Forgotten your very _roots_.” Mikey hissed, grabbing Gerard’s wrist and holding on so tight Gerard hissed in pain.

“Get off me.” He demanded angrily, Mikey shaking his head as he started to drag Gerard back down the hallway towards the basement. 

“No, you know what? I’m fucking sick to death of all of this. I’m going to teach you a well needed lesson, and then I’m gonna get rid of that little runt once and for all.” Mikey snapped, opening the basement door and throwing Gerard inside before the older man could even come to terms with what was happening. From the kitchen doorway Frank watched with wide eyes as Mikey strode into the basement and slammed the door shut, the house falling eerily silent.

Frank stood in the kitchen with wide eyes and parted lips. His heart was racing erratically and his stomach was swirling. He suddenly regretted eating, a wave of sickness washing over him and making his head spin. What was going on? Why had Mikey taken Gerard in there? This all just didn’t make sense... Frank groaned and bounced from one foot to the other in agitation, not sure what he should do. He desperately wanted to leave, but he couldn’t do anything without finding out what was happening to Gerard. Surely Mikey wouldn’t hurt him?

Frank walked ever so slowly towards the basement, his heart feeling as though it was thumping in his throat. He breathed heavily as he tried desperately to stay calm, listening intently for any noise in the basement. Mikey wouldn’t... he wouldn’t _rape_ Gerard would he? Not his own brother?

Frank slowly slid to his knees as he reached the basement door, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut as he reached up slowly and took hold of the doorknob. He held his breath as he ever so slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open a crack, just enough to hear what was going on down the stairs without letting any light into the basement. He didn’t want to see what was happening anyway... 

“You think this is going to prove anything?” He heard Gerard demand angrily, a soft jingling of chains making Frank shudder. He peered through the crack in the door, it taking a long time for his eye to adjust to the darkness but soon he managed to catch sight of just the lower half of Gerard’s body. He could see his legs and his exposed torso up to his lower ribs, and he could imagine perfectly how his arms would be raised above his head, chained to the ceiling. He couldn’t see Mikey, but he didn’t need to, to understand what was happening. 

“It’s going to prove everything.” Mikey responded delicately, his voice gentle. “It’s going to prove to you exactly how wrong you’ve been. Exactly how _soft_ you’ve been. I think Gerard... That you need to be punished.”

Frank gasped and covered his mouth as the first crack of the whip sounded, his bandaged hand flying to his mouth and pressing tight as a sob threatened to choke free. He tried to keep quiet as the whip lashed again and again. Gerard himself made no noise, taking everything without complaint as Mikey unleashed all his anger on him. 

Frank knew from experience how different Mikey was when it came to whipping than Gerard. Gerard was merciful; Gerard used the whip with great skill and grace and managed to become a master of another person’s pain. Mikey on the other hand was erratic, especially now when he was being ruled by his rage. He was leaving no space between each strike for Gerard to catch his breath, not even caring if he left permanent scars. As far as he was concerned Gerard deserved it.

Frank waited until the cracks of the whips became like a background noise before he dared peek through the gap in the door again. When he did he saw Gerard’s body convulsing with each strike, each stroke of the whip against his back hard and fast. Frank was shocked to see drops of blood flying with the whip, something he was sure never happened when he was whipped and he knew that Mikey was taking no mercy. He was possessed, he was like a mad man, he shouted words of fury at his brother and Frank realised with a jolt that Mikey himself was crying. 

“You know I don’t want to do this. You know I don’t want to be like our father but you leave me no choice Gerard!” He snapped, throwing down his whip and Frank shook gently as he waited. Was it over? 

“Unn...” Gerard groaned and Frank watched as he slowly struggled back up to his feet from where he had slumped. “You’re not our father Mikey...” He whispered roughly, his voice gruff. “I forgive you for this...”

“I don’t want your forgiveness.” Mikey snapped, and to Frank’s shock more whipping commenced, but this time it wasn’t the whip from before. It was Mikey’s favourite... the cat o’ nine tails.

“If you had just done this in the first place,” Mikey sobbed, “If you had just treated him like a pet like you were supposed to then I wouldn’t have to do this! I don’t enjoy hurting you Gerard, I don’t enjoy breaking you.” 

“You could never break me Mikey.” Gerard responded through clenched teeth, Frank watching his body jolt and twist with each painful lash of the whip. The different tails were wrapping around his sides and slicing his front as well as his back. Frank could see, even in the darkness, that Gerard was bleeding badly. He remembered Gerard always telling him that whipping should never break the skin and it was clear that all skill Mikey possessed was forgotten, in that moment he just wanted to hurt his brother. 

Frank felt like he knelt outside the door for hours, just watching the awful display. He wondered fleetingly if he should feel happy that this was happening, that Gerard was getting a taste of his own medicine... but all Frank could feel was sick. He didn’t want this, he didn’t want Gerard to be hurt like this. Whenever Gerard punished him it had been nothing like this sick, angry ordeal born of hatred and fury. Gerard had always been composed, if nothing else.

Frank desperately wanted to help the older man, but his fear of Mikey crippled him. He tried to think of something, anything that he could do, but nothing came to mind. In the end, after what felt like forever the whipping stopped and painful sobs filled the basement. It took Frank a moment to realise the tears were Mikey’s. 

“M – Mikey...” Gerard groaned, coughing softly. “Release me.” He ordered as firmly as he could, Mikey’s sobs getting harsher as he obediently stepped forward and released Gerard from the chains. Frank gasped and whimpered as he saw Gerard instantly collapse to the floor, his back a bloody mess but he still got to his feet by himself within a matter of seconds. 

“Mikey... Oh... My dear brother –” Gerard mewled, stepping forward as if to actually comfort the younger man but Mikey shoved away. 

“Don’t!” He snapped, choking on his tears. “Just go. Clean yourself up. You disgust me.” He snapped, Frank wincing himself at the cruel words, though he quickly struggled to his feet. He didn’t want either brother to know that he had been watching the whole time and so he was quick to move back from the door and run as quietly as he could back up the stairs. 

Frank dived into his bed and yanked the covers over his head, trying not to breathe too loudly as he heard the basement door click shut and footsteps walk ever so slowly up the stairs. The footfalls were gentle but laboured and Frank heard Gerard hesitate outside his bedroom door before walking on.

Frank considered going out to see if he was alright, but in the end he just couldn’t do it.

xXx

The next morning Gerard shocked Frank by joining everyone at breakfast. He made no indication that anything untoward had happened the night before, and Frank only noticed his grimace of pain as he sat down in his chair because he was looking for it. He also knew the reason Gerard was wearing such a baggy, black t- shirt was so that no one would see the redness of his marred flesh through the fabric. And the fabric itself wouldn’t rub against his skin.

Mikey didn’t look up as Gerard entered the dining room and sat down, nor did he say anything when Gerard called the chef to come in and barked at him to remove the plate of sausages from infront of Frank and get him something vegetarian.

“And if I see you serve him meat one more time I swear to God you’ll have your head on a plate next.” Gerard snarled, the chef looking to Mikey for a second before stuttering out a soft apology as he took the plate from Frank and hurried away to replace his meal. Frank blushed deeply and even felt a little guilty, though he couldn’t deny he was relieved.

The chef hurried back in only moments later with some buttered toast for Frank, Gerard looking less than impressed but Frank was grateful it was nothing more. He still felt sick from the night before and his appetite wasn’t quick to return. He made an effort to nibble around his toast though, trying to look pleased as Gerard tucked into his own breakfast. His face was pained but he was obviously trying not to show it and Frank just wanted to go over to him and help him. Despite all the pain Gerard had caused him, he had always cleaned him up and took care of him afterwards and Frank wanted to do the same for him.

Frank had slept very little that night, too busy thinking over what Gerard had said to him. He still couldn’t believe that anyone who wanted to own him could genuinely have feelings for him, but he couldn’t imagine a reason why Gerard would lie to him. He knew that he needed to somehow get a moment alone with the older man so he could talk to him, but he didn’t know how.

“Sir,” the chef suddenly appeared in the doorway again, looking timidly between Mikey and Gerard. “There’s a Mister Drago on the phone...” 

For the first time that morning Gerard and Mikey looked at each other, Mikey’s eyes hard and Gerard’s pained as they stared at each other for a second before Mikey sighed and got to his feet. 

“I’ll take it.” He announced in a bored tone, leaving the table and following the chef out of the room. No one said anything as he left, Gerard going back to his food though Frank noticed he mostly just picked at it. Frank too had given up on his toast and was simply staring at it like an idiot. 

The silence in the room shouldn’t have been awkward, but for Frank at least it felt as if the tension could be cut with a knife. Ray and Bob were happily scoffing their sausages and refilling their coffee mugs, talking softly every now and then though they seemed to be more occupied with their food. They didn’t seem to care that Gerard was being strangely quiet, or that Frank still wasn’t eating. 

When Mikey came back though they soon started to pay attention.

“Guys, get up. You need to prepare your weapons, Bert’s bringing a raid on the house.” Mikey tried to keep his voice calm but Frank could detect a hint of panic beneath the silky tone and he gawped in horror at the older man as everyone stared at him.

“What?” Gerard was the first to speak, his fists clenching as he slowly got to his feet. “Bert? Why?”

“I don’t know. Julian says he doesn’t know the details. He was at Bert’s this morning for his usual progress report and he has it on good authority that Bert’s got about five soldiers coming with him here to take us out. Apparently we have something he wants.” Mikey’s eyes turned to Frank, hard... accusing. Frank blushed deeply and felt a lump rise to his throat. 

Despite how much he hated this place, despite the utter fear he felt for Mikey... it was all nothing compared to the living hell he had endured with Bert.

Gerard stared between Mikey and Frank for a long moment, his eyes swirling with shock and panic that couldn’t be hidden despite his composed expression. Bob and Ray were already racing from the room to prepare their weapons, Frank’s heart racing. 

“Alright... well, it’s too late to feel shocked. We’ll just have to protect the house as best we can.” Gerard finally spoke, Mikey nodding. 

“I agree. Protect the house... nothing else.” Mikey looked pointedly at Frank who blushed more, tears swimming in his eyes as he looked at Gerard. Gerard gazed back and swallowed thickly, whispering at Mikey to go and prepare.

“Gerard –”

“I said GO.” Gerard snapped, scowling deeply at Mikey with a look of such anger that Mikey himself flinched and nodded stiffly. 

“Be in the hall in five minutes.” He whispered hoarsely before he flitted from the room. As soon as he was gone Gerard strode round the table and grabbed Frank’s shoulders, his eyes wild. 

“Is this your doing? Did you bring him here!?” He demanded, Frank staring at him in shock, stuttering as he shook his head. 

“What? No! Of course not, why would I want to go back to Bert? I _hate_ him.” He gasped, his voice so full of conviction Gerard instantly relaxed and breathed a deep sigh of relief, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Good.... Good.” He whispered, Frank trembling as he touched Gerard’s hands.

“Gera – Master... You... You can’t let him take me. Please I’ll do anything, I’ll be anything you want me to be. I’ll be perfect I promise just please don’t let Bert have me.” Frank’s voice suddenly broke, tears pouring down his cheeks as fear rose in him like bile. He had almost completely forgotten how awful it had been to be Bert’s pet, but now that he was staring going back there in the face he could remember it perfectly. He could not go back to a man like that when he had a man like Gerard. 

“ _Please!_ ”

Gerard opened his eyes and stared in shock at Frank, his tears and shaking breaking Gerard’s heart and he sighed as he yanked Frank into his arms and hugged him tight. He felt a lump in his throat and he struggled to swallow it down, the pain across his torso where he had pressed Frank to his whipping cuts helping to make him drop back into reality and not his ever increasing panic. 

“Alright, just try to stay calm.” He whispered to Frank, tipping his face up and pressing a hungry kiss to his lips when he just couldn’t abide not kissing him for another second. He was surprised when Frank kissed him back, but he supposed it was just because he was trying to make sure Gerard wouldn’t hand him over to Bert.

“I have a panic room, you can hide in there.” Gerard nodded as he broke the kiss, grabbing Frank’s wrist and going to drag him from the room but Frank resisted, trying to pull back as he shook his head. 

“No, I don’t want to hide, I want to help protect the house.” He whimpered, Gerard staring at him as if he was crazy and shaking his head. 

“Don’t be ridiculous Frankie. Come on.” He demanded, his voice firm as he dragged Frank with ease out of the dining room. Frank tried to struggle but just like always it was useless. 

Gerard tugged Frank down the hall and into the entrance hall where Bob, Ray and Mikey were already stood. They all had a hand gun at the ready and then more resting in their belt loops, but Frank barely had time to look at them before Gerard was tugging him up the stairs. Mikey spared them a glance but then turned away. 

Frank whimpered and begged Gerard softly to let him help, despite them both knowing there was nothing Frank would be able to do, especially with his injured hands. Gerard ignored his pleas, pulling him about halfway up the stairs before a sudden bang caused them both to jump and stop. 

Frank barely had time to turn around and look before the whole house was a blur of noise and movement. Turned out Bert had been closer than they thought and he had wasted no time in letting his presence become known before his men shot the locks of the door and gained themselves entry into the house. 

“FUCK!” Gerard cursed, releasing Frank and tearing down the stairs in an instant. Frank on the other hand froze... his body half turned towards the entrance hall as he stared with wide eyes and dropped jaw as his own personal nightmare strut into the house, firing his gun everywhere as he went. 

“Mikey!” Gerard shouted as he skidded across the floor, Mikey glancing at him for a split second before grabbing one of his spare guns and tossing it to Gerard. In that instant whatever animosity had been between them was gone, in that instant they were brothers... flesh and blood and they would fight and die together. 

Even though they were outnumbered Gerard and his friends were agile and had more skill than any of Bert’s monkey’s had put together. No one seemed to have even noticed Frank as he stood terrified on the stairs, his ears ringing with the sound of constant gun shot. 

Gerard, Mikey, Ray and Bob had all taken positions behind doors or furniture where they could try and hide from the gunfire whilst still shooting at Bert’s men. Bert himself was just happily blowing holes in the walls, not even bothering himself with Gerard or his soldiers. 

Frank knew that he needed to hide, run up the stairs and find a room to hide in until the shooting stopped. But he was paralysed... Although he knew enough about the mafia to know they fought and killed it was entirely different seeing it. And when he spotted Jamia cowering in the doorway he felt so shocked there was no way he could move.

Jamia covered her mouth shakily as she watched the fighting. Bert had promised he would go straight in and find Frank whilst his men took care of Gerard and his men, but Bert was just strutting about trying to destroy the house. The man hadn’t even noticed that Frank was stood right there on the stairs... but Jamia had. 

“F – Frankie...” She whimpered, desperately wanting to rush into the house and help him, but she knew if she tried to run through the crossfire she’d be killed for sure. It seemed that everyone was shooting and hitting no one, but then one of Bert’s men roared in pain and fell to the floor.

Bert finally fell serious, snarling as he turned and aimed his own gun at the door Mikey was standing behind. As soon as Mikey leant round to fire again Bert shot at him, Frank jumping and expecting Mikey to fall just like Bert’s soldier had but Bert’s shot missed and Mikey was soon behind the door again.

Jamia screamed a little when Gerard suddenly appeared from behind an umbrella stand, his aiming perfect and his bullet hit one of Bert’s men square between the eyes. The man fell to the floor in an instant, his gun firing as it did and causing the light to smash, making Jamia scream even more. As much as she wanted to save Frank she couldn’t stop her fear from gripping her and she shook violently as she watched the battle.

Frank for his part was just feeling stunned still. He wanted to move so badly but he just couldn’t look away from what was happening. He barely noticed as another one of Bert’s men fell, too busy watching Gerard’s every move. If Gerard got hurt Frank didn’t know what he would do...

Jamia waited until a fourth man fell, again of Bert’s, before she dared to try and run across the entrance. As soon as the men spotted her firing ceased, none of them wanting to hit her though the remainder of Bert’s men, and Bert himself, screamed at her for getting in the way. As she ran Mikey took the opportunity to lean round the door and shoot the last two of Bert’s men before hiding again as Bert aimed at him. He missed... but almost hit Jamia who screeched in surprise and cowered in the centre of the hall.

Up until this point Frank had been unable to move, or even think. But seeing Jamia so close to getting hurt and frozen in the middle of the hall caused him to snap out of his daze.

“JAMIA!” He screamed, alerting Bert to his presence who looked stunned for a second before he grinned cruelly and started towards the stairs. Seeing this Gerard jumped up and stepped into the hall, not bothering to hide anymore as he aimed his gun at Bert.

“You go near him and you die McCracken.” He snarled, Bert pausing and chuckling low in his throat as he turned to glance at Gerard.

“Oh re –”

“Fuck going near him, I’m gonna kill you for coming in here anyway.” Mikey snapped, stepping out from behind his door. Ray and Bob seemed to take this as a cue that they could come out too and Bert scowled as he suddenly found himself surrounded. 

“Drop your gun.” Gerard demanded, Bert smirking at him. 

“Just give me the boy and no one gets hurt. He’s my property anyway.” Bert purred, Frank whimpering softly, his eyes fixed on Jamia’s. The young woman had found herself surrounded along with Bert, but she could focus only on Frank rather than the guns focused on the man supposedly helping her. 

“Drop your gun you son of a bitch or I’ll –”

Mikey didn’t even have chance to finish his threat before Jamia was running towards the stairs, pushing past Bob and Ray and causing both men to stumble as she raced for Frank. Seeing her Gerard snarled and started to run too, chasing her and causing a split second of confusion which Bert took as his moment to turn and aim. 

“FUCK!” Mikey shouted, Jamia jumping at the sound and glancing over her shoulder. Frank cried out in horror, Jamia screamed as she saw the gun Bert was pointing at her. Gerard realised in a split second that Bert was planning to kill her first and get her out of the way, destroy the loose end as it were before going for the man of power. If Bert died and she survived she’d go to the police and have Bert’s entire mafia family caught, she had to be killed first. She didn’t know this... but Gerard did.

Jamia stared in horror and for a second waited for Bert to turn his gun and aim at Gerard instead, not understanding that he would try to shoot her. So that by the time he pulled the trigger it was too late. 

“JAMIA! NO!” Frank ran down the stairs, Mikey fired, Gerard leapt forward... it was all over in a flash of light and a scent of burning. 

For a long moment everyone was disorientated.

Mikey lowered his gun with parted lips, panting a little as his heart beat erratically in his chest. Bert didn’t even notice the bullet coming towards him before it was lodged in his skull. He crumpled to the floor a split second after pulling his own trigger, blood pooling around him as he lay on the marble tiles.

Ray and Bob looked at each other and then at Mikey before everyone turned wide eyes on the body that had fallen at the same time as Bert’s.

Frank felt his heart stop beating for a long second before it suddenly seemed to crumble like ash. Jamia lowered her hands from her face, shaking violently as tears dripped down her cheeks. As everyone slowly lowered their eyes to stare at the blood forming around him, Jamia took a step back from Gerard’s body crumpled at her feet and let out a terrified, ear splitting scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for the record, this is not the final chapter - there is one more chapter to come!


	11. Game over

Mikey was the first to react, his hand tightening around his gun and his teeth clenching for a long moment. He stared at Gerard’s body with a look Frank could only describe as rage, the vein in his temple pulsing visibly as he shook.

“Fuck...” Ray breathed, his eyes wide and full of fear as Mikey strode towards his brother and pushed his shoulder with the toe of his boot. Gerard gasped and choked on a breath that ended in a gurgling noise. Frank felt tears drip down his cheeks as blood bubbled up between Gerard’s lips and Mikey dropped to his knees, lifting Gerard’s body enough to turn him to his side and allow the blood to run out of his mouth.

“Ray, go and call Julian and arrange for a doctor to come here. Bob, make sure everyone else is dead.” Mikey ordered softly, his voice low and empty of emotion. Frank stared at him as he slipped his arms beneath Gerard’s body and slowly hoisted him up. Mikey got to his feet slowly, carrying Gerard bridal style. He scowled at Jamia and then at Frank, his eyes seemed to be burning and Frank flinched as he looked away.

“Those two get put in the basement.” Mikey whispered coldly before he carried Gerard up the stairs, shoving past Frank and making him stumble.

Ray looked shell shocked for a moment, his eyes drifting over Jamia and Frank for a second before Bob pushed him and he stumbled down the hallway to use the phone. Bob himself ignored the pet and the girl, instead he moved silently round the entrance hall, rolling each body onto its back and then shooting it in the head, square between the eyes.

Frank watched with an increasing feeling of sickness in his stomach. It was any wonder he hadn’t thrown up already... He could only stare stupidly at the pool of blood where Gerard’s body had been and wonder where he had been hit. It had all happened so fast, it had looked as though Jamia was going to be shot and then Gerard was just suddenly... there.

“Right, come on you two.” Bob finished shooting the bodies and turned to fix his gaze on the two people still shaking silently. Frank looked at him and struggled not to fall over as his head span, his body swaying dangerously as he tripped down the stairs and to Bob’s side. Jamia stayed where she was, tears making tracks on her cheeks.

“I said come on.” Bob repeated, sterner this time. He took hold of Frank’s wrist and held painfully tight, scowling at the young girl who looked too shocked to move. “Don’t make me drag you...”

Bob’s words seemed to fall on deaf ears, Jamia not even looking at him as she continued to shake. She couldn’t believe what she had witnessed, she had never even seen a fist fight before let alone people getting shot. When she had gone to Bert for help she hadn’t expected any of this to happen. The bodies lying around her were making her panic, her lungs struggling to take in air. 

Bob sighed and tutted to himself, releasing Frank to collect the girl. He could tell she was freaking out but he felt no sympathy for her. This was all her fault. It wasn’t the first time one of the family had been hurt, but this seemed to be the most serious. People in this business died every day and Bob had learnt to cope with it, but deep down it never got easy. 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn y –” As Bob’s fingers touched Jamia’s wrist the young woman screeched loudly and jumped away from him, yanking her wrist away and cradling her arms to her chest as she turned wide, wild eyes on the blonde man.

“Get away from me!” She screamed as Bob walked slowly towards her. Frank looked at her before just bowing his head and continuing to stare at the blood on the floor. He could barely hear Jamia’s frantic screams as Bob managed to seize hold of her and start to drag her across the floor. Frank thought of all the times he had fought against one of the men when being taken to the basement... now though he had no strength or motivation to try and fight.

Jamia gasped as she slipped on some of the blood, almost falling backwards, only Bob’s tight grip on her arms keeping her up. She screamed louder and choked on her sobs as the strong man pulled her down the hall with ease. He released one of her arms to take hold of Frank’s wrist again but he held Frank much lighter, the younger man following along without complaint. He was clearly in shock and in need of some strong liquor and a cigarette, but Bob was hardly willing to provide.

“Frank! Frank make him let go! We have to escape!” Jamia sobbed, giving up on trying to wrestle out of Bob’s hand alone and pleading with the shorter man instead. Frank didn’t even look at her though and Jamia felt her heart break. “Frank!”

“Get in there and shut up.” Bob scoffed, opening the basement door and throwing Jamia in first. He watched her tumble down the stairs and then shoved Frank in after her. Frank too ended up falling, his bandaged hands proving fruitless in helping him regain his balance.

“If I hear one peep out of you two it’ll be the last noise you ever make. Don’t even try and test my patience.” Bob snarled before slamming the door shut, sending the two into darkness.   
xXx

Frank and Jamia said nothing to each other for a long time.

Frank didn’t know how long they had been in the basement, just sitting silently and ignoring each other for the most part, but it felt like forever.

Jamia was sat in the corner opposite Frank’s, her head buried in her arms as she tried to silence her soft crying. Every now and then she turned her watering eyes on Frank but he never returned her gaze. Instead he simply stared down at his feet, his arms wrapped around his knees which he had dragged up to rest against his chest. His chin was laid on top of them, his face expressionless as he tried to get over his shock.

Frank couldn’t believe what he had seen, he just couldn’t come to terms with the fact that Gerard could be dead. He kept replaying the moment he got shot over and over in his head, as if he was watching it all happen again in slow motion. He had been so convinced Jamia was going to be killed, Bert had been aiming at her and then... and then it was as if Gerard just appeared out of nowhere. He just... jumped. He jumped in front of Jamia.

Gerard had saved Jamia.

He had seen her going to be killed... and he had saved her.

Frank couldn’t get over his shock. Could hardly believe he had seen right. Why would Gerard save Jamia? The woman he hated. Frank had been convinced he had had her murdered before, why would he suddenly surrender his own life for her? Frank couldn’t imagine what had possessed the older man to do such a thing, and he didn’t exactly feel... happy... about it. In fact, the thought of Gerard possibly dying or even dead by now made him feel so sick he was certain he was going to throw up. 

Jamia’s soft crying was starting to grate on Frank, the noise irritating him. He knew she was frightened but he didn’t have the heart to try and comfort her. This was, after all, all her fault. 

Frank bowed his head further and laid his forehead against the back of his bandaged hands, closing his eyes as he tried to pretend that it was all just a horrible dream. He would wake up soon and everything would go back to how it was before. Gerard would be fine and Frank could kiss him softly and feel the warmth of his skin, the beating of his heart... He’d be able to hear Gerard tell him again how he had fallen for him...

Frank just wanted to hear it again... 

“F - Frankie... Frankie we need to get out of here.” Jamia finally sobbed, struggling to her feet with shaky hands. Frank didn’t look up at her as she stumbled over to him, keeping his head down as he ignored her. 

“Frankie... Frank we need to _go_.” Jamia sobbed, reaching out to grab Frank’s wrist and gasping when he shoved away from her. 

Frank looked up and scowled deeply at the crying girl, struggling up to his own feet and backing himself against the wall. Jamia looked shocked and hurt, tears making tracks down her cheeks and making her mascara run. Frank thought she looked disgusting. 

“Go _where?_ ” He demanded, spreading his arms and looking around the room pointedly. “There’s no where we can go. There’s no way to run away from this Jamia. We’re stuck here until someone comes to get us, and when they do they’ll kill us.” He spat, Jamia choking on her tears.

“No, no Frankie don’t say that –”

“Why!? It’s true!” Frank snapped loudly, storming away from Jamia who moved forward as if to hold him. “You’ve got us into this mess and there’s no way of getting us out of it. This is all your fault!” 

“Frankie please!” Jamia begged, her voice reaching a painfully high pitch as she tried not to cry harder. She was hurt and confused, stunned that Frank was being like this. She thought he would have been happy to see her, thrilled that she was trying to help him. She had to admit none of it had gone to plan but they were still alive and she wasn’t going to lose hope yet. 

“Frank we can’t just give up.” Jamia pleaded, following the young man across the basement. “We can get out of here, I know it! When someone comes for us we’ll... we’ll fight them together. We can overpower them and –”

“No Jamia, we can’t!” Frank snarled, whirling round to face her so fast that she almost walked right into him. “You just don’t get it do you? I told you not to do this, I _told_ you not to try and help me and you didn’t listen! And now Gerard could be _dead_ because of you!”

“G – Gerard..?” Jamia breathed, tears glistening down her cheeks. “I... Why does that even matter? I hope he is dead!”

“You take that back!” Frank gasped, raising his fist as if to hit Jamia, not that it would have done much good wrapped up in bandages, but the girl still flinched. “Don’t you dare wish death on him, haven’t you already done enough damage?” Frank’s voice now held a profound sadness and Jamia stared at him with wide eyes. 

“What?” She breathed, not sure she was hearing right. She thought Frank hated Gerard, why would he be acting like this? “But I.... Frank after everything he’s done to you!?”

“You don’t know shit about what he’s done to me.” Frank interrupted, lowering his fist though his scowl remained on his face. “You just assume you know and now you’ve ruined everything!”

“Ruined everything!?” Jamia repeated, her tears starting to subside now that she was growing angry. “Frank have you lost your mind!? Are you telling me you don’t care that he treated you like an animal? What? Do you _want_ to be owned by someone!?” She demanded, Frank groaning and shaking his head, storming away from Jamia though she followed him.

“Of course I don’t Jamia, you just... you don’t understand! Gerard isn’t like all my other masters, he’s different. He... He loves me...” 

“Oh God... Oh God you really have lost your mind.” Jamia whimpered, covering her mouth for a moment before seizing Frank by the shoulder and yanking him round to face her. “Please Frank tell me you’re not this stupid! Gerard doesn’t love you, he just wants to turn you into his pet. That’s not love that’s sick!” She snapped, Frank snarling as he shoved her away. 

“Oh what the hell would you know about it!?” He snapped, growing angrier and angrier. He already knew all of this, Jamia didn’t have to say this to him. He had told it himself for years already but finally he was starting to see the truth. He was starting to understand why Gerard was so different, why he felt so devastated right now at the thought of losing him. 

“You don’t know shit about what it means to be someone’s pet.” Frank spat, his eyes boring into Jamia’s. “You’ve never been in that situation, you can’t possible know what it’s like. But I _do_. I do know what it’s like and it’s awful, it’s the worst feeling in the world knowing you’re not worth shit to the person who controls your every move. And that’s why Gerard’s different, I wasn’t just his pet, I was important. He _cares_ for me. The only time he ever hurt me was when I disobeyed him, he gave me the rules and it was my own fault if I chose to break them.” 

“Frank, stop.” Jamia begged, covering her ears as if she couldn’t bear to hear anymore. “You can’t think like this! How could you talk as if it’s okay to be owned by him, Frankie we need to get out of here. You could be free!”

“No I couldn’t.” Frank groaned, starting to calm down as his energy deserted him. Too much had happened already for him to keep up his stamina and he slowly sank down to sit on the floor. “I won’t be free Jamia... I would never be free because freedom doesn’t exist.” 

“What? Frank how can you say that?” Jamia whimpered, dropping to her knees and trying to take Frank’s hands. “Of course it exists –”

“But it doesn’t.” Frank insisted, looking at Jamia with wide, imploring eyes. “Everyone in the world is owned. Everything we do is dictated by some higher power. Sometimes its religion, sometimes its family, sometimes it’s your boss...” Frank shook his head, his thoughts rushing at a million miles an hour and Jamia looked at him with worried eyes as he rambled. 

“Every single person in the world is just living how they’ve learnt to live. Do you think business men would really get up and go to work every morning if they didn’t need the money? Do you think people would obsess over the way they look if society didn’t already dictate how you should be? Do you think we’d have hatred and love and fear if we didn’t get taught it by someone else – everything that makes us a person, everything that builds our personality is the result of conditioned responses. No one is _free_ , we all wear a collar... you can just see mine.” 

“Frank this is madness, you don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jamia whispered, her heart racing in fear but Frank wasn’t even listening to her. It all made perfect sense. 

“You know what? I understand that the only reason Gerard is so perfect to me is because I’ve been owned by men much worse. And so to you, he seems awful. For me though he... he’s what I always prayed my other masters would be...” Frank sighed and looked at Jamia, shaking his head slowly. 

“If I left this place, if I traded in this collar for a collar made by society do you really think I’d feel better? Do you think I’d enjoy working my life away for money I need to survive? Do you think the people who travel around and see the world really are free? Or are they too just a slave to other people’s ideals?”

“Frank stop it!” Jamia snapped, grabbing his hands and gripping gently, not wanting to hurt him but wanting him to focus. “You’re going crazy! It’s this place, you need to get out of here Frank. This way of thinking, it isn’t right –”

“How would you know?” Frank challenged, his voice soft. “How do you know what’s right? Why is it so wrong and abnormal for some men to want to own others? Because societal norms says so. Why is it so weird for some people to enjoy something other people find horrible? What right do you, or anyone else have, to tell somebody else they’re not normal. Or they’re evil. Or they’re wrong. What do you base that off? Laws and regulations and all the shit that society tells you is right, what your police force and your government and your God tells you is right. Well fuck that! I don’t give a shit what you think is right, or what you think is crazy, I’m not helping you escape, I’m not leaving, and I will stay here and I will mourn for Gerard and I will die if it is what is decided!”

“FUCK YOU!” Jamia screamed, slapping Frank hard round the face. She didn’t know why his words hurt her so much, they seemed to touch a raw nerve and she snarled at him as she sat back. “Stay here and die then if that’s what you want.” She spat, tears running down her face. “But you’re crazy, and Gerard and all of his friends are evil and I don’t care if ‘society’ makes me think that. It’s true.” Jamia got to her feet and walked across the room, trying not to cry but she couldn’t stop the sobs ripping through her throat. “I don’t want to speak to you.”

“Good, because I wish you were dead.” Frank snapped back spitefully, feeling some guilt at his words when they caused a particularly pained sob from the young woman but he wouldn’t take them back. He didn’t care if he was crazy, he just wanted Gerard to be okay... He had always dreamed for freedom but now he would sacrifice everything, he would even go back to being Bert’s pet and praying for death every day if it meant that Gerard would survive.

xXx

Mikey stood outside Gerard’s bedroom with a frown on his face, his arms folded tightly across his chest as he paced back and forth. Ray stood beside the door, watching the younger man with a nervous expression. Mikey hadn’t said much since the doctor arrived and Ray couldn’t tell how he was feeling. 

“Hey guys.” Bob approached the two men from down the hall, his voice soft as he sighed. Ray gave a small nod of recognition but Mikey just continued pacing for a long moment. Once Bob was leant against the wall beside Ray, Mikey finally spoke. 

“Are they in the basement?” He asked bitterly, Bob nodding. “Did they give you any trouble.”

“Not really. The girl was a bit feisty but Frank didn’t do a thing.” He shrugged, Mikey giving a tense nod of satisfaction. Silence fell over the three men again as Mikey paced, the hall quiet. There were no noises coming from within Gerard’s bedroom, Bob wasn’t sure whether that was a good thing or not. 

The three men kept their eyes away from each other and their mouths shut. Bob wondered if Mikey was feeling so anxious because he and Gerard hadn’t been getting along recently. Despite all their arguing Bob was certain Mikey wouldn’t want Gerard to die without settling their differences first. Ray was thinking the same thing, but Mikey was trying his best not to think anything about how he and Gerard had been recently. 

Mikey knew that if he lost Gerard now he would be forever tormented with guilt. He had been giving Gerard such a hard time recently, and after whipping him the day before, taking him right back to their abusive childhood... Mikey would never forgive himself if he didn’t have this chance to apologise. He couldn’t lose Gerard without first hearing him say he forgave him.

It felt like forever before the doctor finally appeared, slipping out of the door quietly and clicking it shut behind him. He was a doctor the family knew well, he was used by all of the mafia, he was the only man known to be trusted. He never asked questions and he never ran his mouth, he was also perfect with dealing with wounds in the safety of a person’s home, very rarely needing to go to the hospital.

“How is he?” Mikey demanded as soon as the elderly man appeared from inside the bedroom. He met Mikey’s eyes and sighed, hoisting his medical bag up off the floor. 

“He is awake. The bullet hit just beneath his rib cage, he’s very lucky he didn’t suffer any major trauma to his organs. I’ve removed the bullet and stitched the wound, but you will have to look out for any symptoms of internal bleeding.” The doctor passed Mikey a slip of paper with the things he would have to look out for, already walking past him to leave. “I’ll return in the morning.” He promised, Mikey nodding and gesturing for Ray to escort the old man out.

Mikey’s eyes scanned the piece of paper, taking note of everything he needed to keep an eye on before he made his way into the bedroom. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but to his relief when he walked into the room Gerard was propped up on some pillows, his eyes open. 

“Mikey...” Gerard smiled softly and opened his arms as Mikey walked over to him, the younger man hesitating a moment before he mewled and fell forward to hug Gerard close. Gerard winced slightly in pain but his grip on Mikey was just as tight, the brothers embracing for a long moment as Bob closed the door. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay... I thought for sure I’d lost you.” Mikey breathed, pulling back slowly and closing his eyes when Gerard gently touched his cheek. 

“Nonsense. I’ve been through worse.” He smirked, Mikey smiling gently at him. In the corner of the room the doctor had left a pile of blood stained sheets that Gerard had lain on whilst he was cleaned up, fresh sheets now on the bed. “Is Bert dead?”

“Yes. And all of his men. Bob went round and shot them all to make sure. As for Frank and the girl, we’ve left them in the basement. I was going to have them killed too but I thought I should wait for your instruction.” Mikey grimaced a little, half wishing he had just left them be killed. He knew that Gerard wouldn’t allow it now. 

“Good... I wish to see them.” Gerard sighed, his voice strained with pain as he struggled to sit up more. Mikey quickly helped him, a small frown on his face. 

“I’ll have them brought to you tomorrow –”

“No, now.” 

“But Gerard you need to rest.”

“No I don’t, I’m fine. I only need them for five minutes anyway.” Gerard insisted, settling back against his pillows and turning his eyes on Mikey. He challenged him with his eyes; Mikey scowling as he considered arguing, but he knew Gerard wouldn’t let him get away with it. Besides, he didn’t want to use up any of his brothers energy. 

“Fine...” He consented, his tone making it clear that he wasn’t happy about it. “I’ll have Bob bring them up.”

xXx

Frank looked up as the basement door opened, a shaft of light spilling over the stairs. Jamia looked over with wide eyes, her lips parted. She had been crying from the moment she and Frank had finished arguing and still hadn’t stopped. Frank was fed up of listening to her, it getting harder and harder to ignore her sobs. He had considered telling her to shut up but he didn’t want to make the situation worse. 

“Get up here.” It was Bob’s voice that come down the stairs, his tone firm and Frank automatically got to his feet and made his ways towards the stairs. He was almost grateful to be let out, no matter what was coming next. Jamia though didn’t seem so happy and she followed Frank only after he had got halfway up the stairs and Bob had barked at her that if she didn’t move he’d shoot her down. 

Bob gazed over the two teenagers with a bored expression once they joined him in the hallway. Jamia looked as though she might try and make a run for it, so Bob made sure he grabbed her wrist straight away before he closed and locked the basement door. 

Frank was looking closely at the blonde man, trying to work out from his expression whether Gerard was alright or not but Bob was giving nothing away. Soon Frank couldn’t bear to keep silent any longer. 

“Is Gerard alright?”

“He’s alive.” Bob shrugged, Frank almost collapsing to his knees. He stumbled slightly and gripped his chest, tears pricking in his eyes as he breathed a sigh of relief and struggled to gulp down the lump in his throat. Jamia looked disappointed at Frank’s reaction, causing a ripple of anger to run down his spine as he composed himself.

“He wants to see you both.” Bob continued speaking, ignoring both Franks and Jamia’s reactions.

Frank scowled deeply at Jamia as they were escorted upstairs, Frank was relieved to hear Gerard was okay but he was still so pissed off that he had been hurt at all that he just wanted to grab the young woman beside him and shake her for being so stupid. He wanted to hit her he was so mad, her frightened look at the thought of going to visit the injured mafia boss making Frank’s stomach swirl with rage. 

He hated her.

Bob was silent as he dragged Jamia up the stairs, Frank following beside her. Ray was still stood outside Gerard’s bedroom door as they approached it but Mikey was still inside. Bob said nothing as he pushed first Jamia and then Frank through the door, pulling it shut behind them and making Jamia tremble. 

Mikey looked over at the two people and scowled softly; though to Frank’s surprise he didn’t say anything. Frank turned his eyes instantly to Gerard, the lump soaring back into his throat as he saw the older man propped against his cushions, clearly in pain but his eyes were as full of intelligence and life as they ever were and Frank had to tense himself to stop himself from rushing towards his master and kissing him until his lungs gave out. 

“Well,” Gerard spoke after an agonisingly long silence, his eyes fixated on Frank though he was talking to Jamia as well. “Where should I begin?” He wondered aloud. 

Jamia dared to peek out at the mafia boss, her whole body trembling with fear. Frank however was calm, his eyes glistening as he gazed silently at the man who had owned him for some months now. Mikey kept his focus on Jamia, sensing that if anyone was going to cause a problem here it was here.

“I must say I... I still seem to be in shock.” Gerard admitted slowly, finally turning his gaze on the terrified girl before him. “I never expected you to go to Bert; I’d be impressed if I wasn’t so pissed off.” Jamia squeaked softly in terror and lowered her gaze, Frank still gazing intently at Gerard. “Unfortunately for you though, I survived your little attack –”

“I never meant for you to get hurt.” Jamia quickly cut in, her voice full of fear. “I only wanted to save Frank, I never knew that all of this would –”

“Then you are more a fool than we thought.” Mikey interrupted, his words venomous. “Only an idiot would go to the mafia for help and not expect violence. You really expect us to believe you are that naive?” He demanded, Jamia glancing at him for just a second before she turned her gaze back to Gerard, begging him with her eyes. 

“Please, please I swear to you I didn’t want this. I just wanted Frank out of here, I just –”

“Silence!” Gerard snapped, tired of her already. His whole body hurt and he just wanted to sleep. He had made up his mind and he wasn’t going to waste time listening to her pleas. “I did not call you here to listen to you beg.” He spat, glancing between Frank and Jamia for a moment before he laid his eyes on Frank. His heart felt as if it were breaking as he looked at the young man, the collar around his neck looking so perfect on him but Gerard knew that it could never remain. Frank had never been broken... and Gerard could see now he would be dead before he let any man see him fall. 

“I have called you here...” Gerard sighed, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. “To tell you both to leave.” His eyes opened again, Mikey tensing beside the bed. “I am sick to death of all of this madness over just one person,” at this Gerard gestured to Frank. “I have enough conflict to worry about without anymore happening because of something that should be my own private business. The way I see it you should be killed,” Gerard said this to Jamia, the girl starting to look uncertain. “And believe me you would be,” Gerard continued, “If I didn’t need you to help Frank...”

“What?” Frank suddenly cut in, his heart starting to race. He couldn’t understand what Gerard was trying to say, were they going to be killed or not? “I don’t need help... What can she help me with? _She_ should have been killed by Bert, why did you save her?” Frank demanded, needing to know that answer above all others. Gerard met his gaze with a sad smile, the pain in his eyes clear but whether it was physical or emotional Frank couldn’t tell. 

“Because if I had let her die you would have never forgiven me.” Gerard whispered, his words making Frank’s heart skip a beat before aching so painfully it felt as though someone had sent a knife through it. 

“I... What? You... For me?”

“I told you last night how I feel for you.” Gerard spoke quietly, his cheeks tingeing a light pink colour. He didn’t feel comfortable saying this infront of everyone but he didn’t have much other choice. “Frankie I... I can’t stand to see you hurt another second. I didn’t plan to save Jamia I just... I just acted on impulse. But now that you are both unharmed I can let you both go.”

“Go? Go where?” Frank demanded, refusing to believe what Gerard was telling him. Beside him he felt Jamia relax, tears of hope starting to drip down her cheeks but Frank frantically shook his head. “You can’t seriously be letting me go?”

“Isn’t that what you’ve always wanted?” Gerard shrugged, Mikey so tense beside him Gerard knew he had to end this all soon before his brother exploded with rage. Gerard had warned him this was what he was going to do but the youngest Way was far from happy about it. 

“I’m giving you your freedom Frank, I’m telling you to go. Go away with Jamia, go live a life away from this place and all the people who tried to own you. Go... Get married and... And make a life you’ve always wanted. I’m _giving_ it to you.” Gerard sighed and shook his head, a lump in his throat threatening to choke him. But he wouldn’t cry, this was embarrassing enough without him shedding a tear.

“I... I can’t believe...”

“Frankie this is amazing!” Jamia suddenly squealed, diving on Frank and hugging him tight. Mikey scoffed and turned away, scowling deeply to himself. If he could have his way he’d have the both of them killed, but like Gerard said, once they were gone he could just forget they ever existed. “Frankie we can go!”

“But I...” Frank stared at Gerard with wide eyes, tears falling down his cheeks. Gerard took them to be tears of happiness but inside Frank’s heart was crumbling and falling like cigarette ash. All this time he had been praying this would happen, that he’d get his freedom somehow. But now he was being handed it on a plate he just didn’t feel the joy he had been expecting. Instead he only felt a hideous, embarrassing feeling of rejection. One second Gerard’s saying he loves him and then the next he doesn’t even want him... Frank had never felt a pain so intense and he clutched his chest as tears streamed down his cheeks. 

“You just... You want me to go?” He whispered, his voice broken so much it was any wonder Gerard heard him.

“That’s right... Leave your collar and Bob will escort you out.” Gerard nodded at the blonde man who had appeared in the doorway, standing with a stony expression. Jamia beamed at Frank and suddenly pulled him into a kiss, pressing her lips to his but Frank just remained motionless.

Undeterred Jamia hooked her arms around Frank’s neck and peppered his face in kisses, so happy she didn’t even care about the argument in the basement or the panic she had felt when she had watched Bert and his men get killed. All she cared about now was getting home and leaving this entire place behind her. Frank would see... he would see how wonderful freedom was once he was outside. 

“Come on.” She whispered softly, her fingers working to undo the clasp of the collar and drop it to the floor. Frank watched it fall with glistening eyes, his face a picture of bewilderment. “Come on, don’t be afraid. Everything’s going to be fine now Frankie, you’re free... you’re finally free.” Jamia kissed Frank again and took his hand, leading him out of the room as Bob beckoned for her to start walking.

Frank stumbled along behind Jamia like a zombie, a roaring noise in his ears making his head spin. This couldn’t be happening, Gerard wouldn’t just let them walk away like this. He’d kill them once they stepped outside the door surely? It just had to be a cruel joke.

Frank’s heart raced as he walked down the stairs and across the hallway. He walked with Jamia out the front door, her hand gentle on his bandaged one. Bob stood aside as they walked out, watching them walk across the drive for a moment before closing the door without a word. Frank glanced over his shoulder, expecting something else to happen but nothing did. 

The wind felt cold on his neck where the collar used to be, and Jamia’s happy smile and fast pace were making him feel more and more lethargic.

“God, isn’t this great? I can’t wait to just forget about this place. Hurry up Frankie, come on.” She giggled, tugging harder on his hand but this time Frank stopped, his hand dropping to his side as he stood still and just stared at the woman. “Frank?” Jamia mewled, turning to face him. “Come on –”

“I can’t.” Frank whispered, meeting her gaze and swallowing thickly to try and get rid of the lump in his throat. “I... Can’t go Jamia.” He breathed, Jamia’s lips parting and her eyes growing worried.

“What? Don’t say that, of course you can.” She mewled, trying to take Frank’s hand again but he tugged it away. “Frank please, you’ll love being free. Please trust me, you just have to take this chance.”

“No... No I can’t.” Frank sighed, shaking his head and already starting to turn towards the house. “It’s not about being free... it’s about Gerard. I can’t leave him. I just can’t.” Frank couldn’t explain why he couldn’t bear to walk away knowing Gerard was hurt and in pain back in the house, he just knew that he had to return to him or he’d never rest. He couldn’t say he loved him... Frank didn’t know what love was. He just wanted to be beside him, even though he’d collar him and own him, even though Mikey would make his life a living hell... Frank didn’t care as long as he had Gerard.

“Frank don’t!” Jamia gasped, lunging at Frank and grabbing his wrist. “Frank don’t do this, you’ll regret it! Frankie please –”

“NO!” Frank yanked hard out of Jamia’s grasp and turned to shove her away from him. He pushed her so hard Jamia fell backwards onto the gravel, grazing her arms. 

“Frank –”

“I’m not coming with you.” Frank snapped, his body shaking. “You won’t make me change my mind, just leave me alone.” He ordered, Jamia watching him go with shocked, horrified eyes as he strolled back into the house, slamming the door behind him.

xXx

Frank gazed about the fish pond with a serene smile on his face, his feet trailing in the water as the sounds of drilling and hammering came from within the house. The garden was only half completed, the fish pond had been the first thing to be sorted, finished before Frank had even moved in, and his eyes followed the white butterfly koi as it swam lazily around. It was called Vanilla... because then it didn’t matter if it was a boy or a girl...

The house was large, but nothing compared to the manor Frank had been kept in. There was no basement, Frank had made sure, and though there was an attic it was used just for storage. There were just a few rooms, only two spare, and the dining room was attached to the kitchen rather than separate. It all needed decorating, but Frank was taking a break for the afternoon since it was so warm. All the decorators who had been brought in to help had been told they could rest too, but the work ethic was strong and so few had. 

Frank sighed and tipped his head back, feeling the warmth of the sun along his throat. He had had a slight tan line before from where his collar had been, but over the past few months that had disappeared. Now a day’s Frank didn’t have a collar to worry about. Now a day’s Frank was free.

“Not slacking are you?” Frank smirked at the sound of Gerard’s voice and opened his eyes to find the older man looking down at him, a smirk on his face.

“Only a little, care to join me?” He asked softly, Gerard chuckling and sitting down beside his lover with a nod. He slid his arm around Frank’s waist and Frank eagerly cuddled up beside him, laying his head down on his shoulder. 

When Frank had returned to Gerard when he had been given his freedom the older man had already been asleep, exhausted from his injuries. There had been some dampness on his cheek that Mikey had insisted was sweat but Frank speculated were tears. Frank had been terrified that day, having to quietly explain to Mikey that he didn’t want to leave, and that he wanted to stay with Gerard no matter what it meant. 

Mikey hadn’t exactly been impressed and had taken great pleasure in telling Frank he could stay but that things would get a lot stricter, that he would have to do whatever Gerard wanted no matter what it was and that Mikey would forever hate him. Frank had agreed to it all though, whispering that he just wanted to stay.

Mikey had been shocked then, not certain what the kid was playing at but had decided that Gerard would be allowed to choose whether Frank stayed or not once he woke up. He had even let Frank take care of the older man, Mikey leaving the room and letting Frank make sure Gerard was okay whilst he slept. 

Whilst Gerard had been sleeping he mewled Frank’s name multiple times, his face crinkling as if having a bad dream and Frank had held his hand and watched him with soft eyes. He had realised then that he would be glad to be Gerard’s pet... at least if he behaved he would be treated fairly and really that’s all he had ever wanted in life. His pride fought against it but even pride loses when it comes to love.

Frank sighed and curled up closer to Gerard, smiling as the older man pressed a kiss to his hair. When Gerard had woken up to Frank it had been made clear very quickly that he was ecstatic to see the younger man, and that if Frank chose to stay it would be as a lover and not as a pet. The months following had been a whirl wind of change from then... Frank’s hands had healed as had Gerard’s wound, and after much discussion Gerard had agreed that he and Frank would move out of the manor into a place of their own.

Mikey had gladly stayed in the manor, taking care of business when Gerard wasn’t around. He hated seeing Frank and Gerard together so it was easier on everyone living apart. Gerard was still the don of the family, so decorating the new house had been slow going since he was away a lot but Frank didn’t mind. He had never been happier.

“Mm... This reminds me of that day I showed you the pond in the old house.” Gerard smiled as he sat with Frank, watching the koi and stroking his fingers over Frank’s bicep. “I loved that day... it was the first time you seemed to warm to me.”

“Mm,” Frank nodded, smiling as he kissed Gerard’s cheek. “It was a great day for me too... we had some nice moments, looking back.” He smirked, Gerard sighing and nodding. 

“I guess... If only I hadn’t tried to dominate you all the time, we could have been at this stage so much sooner... missed out on so much pain...” Gerard’s voice grew distant, Frank glancing at him and frowning slightly.

“Hey,” He mewled, taking Gerard’s hand and squeezing. “Don’t think like that. We’re here now and that’s all that matters... anyway, you know I understand now... Why you tried to own me in the first place.”

“It doesn’t excuse it.” Gerard insisted, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head. “Everything I did then was stupid. It was just... some ridiculous game. This need to play with power.” 

“Gerard.” Frank sighed, pulling his feet out of the water and moving to straddle Gerard’s lap. He draped his arms around his neck and gazed into his eyes, smiling soothingly. “Stop beating yourself up about it. None of that _matters_ anymore. It all happened for a reason, if it hadn’t been for your childhood, for your father –”

“No. I won’t blame my father for my own mistakes –”

“ _Gerard_.” Frank groaned, cupping the older man’s face and frowning at him. “Just stop okay. _Please_. It’s all in the past. Please let’s just forget about it... I don’t care about it anymore, in fact, I’m glad it happened. If it hadn’t then I wouldn’t have met you, and right now you’re perfect. And _right now_ is what matters.” Frank sighed and shook his head fondly, used to Gerard getting these feelings of guilt. When he agreed to give up on owning Frank as a pet he had opened up to him and revealed things from his past that before only Mikey had known.

Frank understood now why Gerard had such an insatiable lust for power. He craved it more than anything, needed it to feel like he was worth something. It was part of why he was so successful in the mafia, and Frank knew that sometimes even now he struggled not to revert to his old ways and hurt Frank when things got bad. But Frank had learnt how to calm him, and though their relationship was fiery, Frank wouldn’t have it any other way.

He even still wore the collar sometimes... when he knew Gerard would be home late after a tough day at work... he would slip the collar on and drape himself naked over the bed. It never failed to cheer Gerard up, and Frank quite enjoyed the consequences too.

“Now, tell me you love me.” Frank smirked, Gerard looking at him and smirking softly before he sighed and wrapped his arms around Frank’s waist. 

“I love you. You know I do.” He smiled, Frank beaming as he leaned in and pecked his lips.

“Mm... I love you too...” He purred, nuzzling his cheek against Gerard’s neck for a moment before he moved up to nibble his ear. “Now... Show me?” He asked innocently, Gerard biting his lip.

“How?”

“Make love to me? Right here.” He breathed, his voice already a little husky as his fingers toyed with the buttons on Gerard’s shirt. 

“Here?” Gerard repeated, his body starting to heat up instantly at just the idea. “But if someone comes out then they’ll see...”

“So let them see.” Frank giggled, starting to undo the older man’s shirt. “I _want_ them to see how crazy you make me.” 

“Oh fuck Frankie...” Gerard groaned, gripping Frank’s waist tighter and flipping them round so that they were lying beside the pond, Gerard lying down above Frank to pin him to the grass. “You’re so bad.” He growled before capturing Frank’s lips in a desperate, heated kiss. 

Frank giggled softly as he flung his arms around Gerard’s neck and kissed him with an equal passion, his body by now perfectly attuned to letting go and submitting once Gerard got his hands on him. Frank had realised once becoming Gerard’s lover that he had always been a submissive person, he just didn’t want to be when he was expected of it. He wanted to be submissive because he chose to be, and not because someone else chose him to be. And now that he had started submitting to Gerard wilfully he had come to find that Gerard was an absolute God of pleasure. 

Gerard made quick work of both his and Frank’s shirts, pushing them aside before devouring Frank’s lips once more in a passionate kiss. Gerard was a fiery lover, when he got in the mood he was thrilling. Frank had never had lazy, dreamy Sunday sex, they had tried a few times... but it always ended up passionate and heated. Frank had to take some responsibility for that though... considering how much he had been fucked in his life it had only been with Gerard where he ever had a real orgasm... and the climaxes he achieved now were so intense it was impossible to be dreamy about it. 

Frank chuckled softly at the thought and groaned as Gerard started to kiss down his neck, nibbling and sucking playfully as he tugged Frank’s jeans down his legs so that he could kick them away. Neither man cared if anyone saw them, they were too consumed in each other.

“Mm... Oh Gerard, I love you...” Frank mewled, arching his back slightly as Gerard shimmied out of his own jeans and allowed their naked bodies to touch. It was the first contact of skin on skin that always got Frank going and he pressed his body up against Gerard’s, trying to close all the gaps between them and feel every inch of Gerard’s milky skin.

“Oh.. I love you too...” Gerard growled, his mouth dipping lower until his tongue could snake around Frank’s nipple. Gerard smirked at the squeak he got in response, Frank tensing and then shuddering as Gerard started to suckle gently around the rosy nub. Frank was a very responsive guy, and Gerard delighted in the soft pants and whines he pulled out of him as he sucked and nibbled on the soft mound in his mouth.

As Gerard moved across to the other nipple Frank whispered soft words of encouragement, his hands exploring the older man’s back before diving lower to squeeze and massage his soft ass. Frank had come to adore Gerard’s body, finding every last inch of him utterly perfect and he moaned in delight as Gerard sucked particularly hard on his nipple before continuing his descent. 

“Tell me how it feels Frankie...” Gerard ordered huskily as he kissed his way down Frank’s navel, his erection sliding down Frank’s leg as he moved down. Both men got hard quickly, but Frank was already leaking pre cum without Gerard even touching his cock. Gerard loved that about him though, Frank really was still a lusty teenager, especially since all this pleasure was new to him, and some days Gerard’s sex drive couldn’t even match Frank’s.

“O – Oh... It feels good...” Frank praised, his voice shaking with anticipation. His fingers wound into Gerard’s hair as he kissed further down, his breath hot against the tip of Frank’s cock. He groaned softly and wound locks of Gerard’s hair around his palms, his panting growing heavier when Gerard skipped down to start sucking and licking against Frank’s balls.

“Ah Gerard... Oooh... Fuck, you know I love that.” Frank groaned, his voice strained and he bit his lip when Gerard chuckled softly against the base of his shaft, his tongue lapping over the velvet skin there. 

Gerard didn’t waste time in sliding his tongue up the length of Frank’s erection, digging his tongue into the slit at the top and gathering up all the pre cum already there. He loved the way Frank tasted and he wrapped his hand around the base, lifting his cock from his stomach so that he could slide his mouth down him and start sucking.

Frank gasped and moaned softly, arching his back and tightening his grip on Gerard’s hair. Gerard bobbed his head up and down Frank’s length with ease, hollowing his cheeks and sucking eagerly with an obscene slurping noise. Frank was already feeling so turned on he knew that he was leaking copious amounts of pre cum but he didn’t care, Gerard had never complained about it before.

Gerard groaned a little around the engorged flesh in his mouth and lathed his tongue all around Frank, the pulsing of his vein making his cock twitch repeatedly, the head bumping against the roof of Gerard’s mouth a few times but Gerard didn’t care. He loved how Frank’s entire body responded to him so beautifully.

Frank squeezed his eyes shut and surrendered to the pleasure wracking through him, his legs widening when he felt a fingertip start nudging against his anus. Frank found it easy to relax now, his body used to Gerard’s length and girth but he appreciated the fact Gerard still took the time to prep him, no matter how lost in the heat of the moment they were.

Gerard opened his eyes and gazed up at Frank through his eyelashes as he started to push his finger inside him. His jaw was aching a little already from his enthusiastic sucking, but he wasn’t in any mind to stop. The look of pure pleasure on his younger lovers face made his own cock twitch in delight and Gerard soon pushed a second finger inside Frank, eager to continue.

Frank groaned and moved one hand out of Gerard’s hair to press over his own mouth, trying to stifle his soft squeaks as Gerard began to thrust and scissor his fingers inside him. Frank’s hips seemed to move on their own accord, pushing down against Gerard’s fingers before bucking up into his mouth as pleasure tingled up Frank’s spine. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to hold on long if this continued and he struggled to choke out some words.

“G – Gerard... Gee w – wait... stop... Ngh... You’ll m – make me cum...” He warned, gasping and moaning dejectedly when Gerard suddenly pulled off his cock and slid his fingers out of him. The pleasure that had been building so wonderfully suddenly stagnated and fell, Frank’s dick twitching painfully as he ached for orgasm.

“Fuck... Gerard please... Please hurry.” Frank moaned, his hands gripping at the grass as he whimpered for the pleasure he had lost. Gerard sighed at the sight of him, loving how needy Frank became in these moments and he rushed to spit into his palm and lather the wetness over his own erection. Gerard was just as impatient as Frank was and he ached to be inside him.

“Are you ready?” He asked softly as he leaned over Frank and nudged the tip of his erection against his quivering entrance, Frank groaning and nodding his head.

“Ah, you know I am.” He whimpered, his hands coming up to grip at Gerard’s biceps and he gasped when he felt the older man start to slide into him. It never hurt anymore but it was still strange to feel his body opening up to accommodate Gerard’s erection, the feeling of his shaft sliding snug against Frank’s inner walls never failing to intoxicate both men.

“Fuck... Oh God... God that’s good.” Frank groaned, tipping his head back and clinging to Gerard’s back as he began to move. The rhythm started steady at first, Gerard pulling back about halfway before slowly nudging back in, just giving themselves time to adjust and let their pleasure stabilise before things began to intensify. 

Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank, lifting his body a little so that he had a better angle inside him as he began to thrust faster and faster. He kept his thrusting gentle, not wanting to pound into the younger man when they were supposed to be making love, though he couldn’t slow down. He gasped and groaned along with Frank as he slid deep inside him, the friction against his cock almost too good. 

“Oooh... Oh Frankie... Frankie I love you...” Gerard groaned, panting softly as he angled his hips so that he could rub against Franks engorged prostate. 

“Fuck!” Frank groaned, arching his back and wrapping one leg tight around Gerard’s waist as he moaned loudly, his other leg coming up so high his calf was resting against Gerard’s shoulder blade, supported there by Gerard’s arm lifting it up. “Oh Gee.. Oh Sugar... That... That’s so good...” Frank gasped, his voice strained from the force of his pleasure. 

Gerard sighed and moaned softly in response, pressing his face into Frank’s neck. He breathed in the delicious scent of cologne off Frank’s skin and kissed hungrily at his sweat dampening flesh, Frank’s ass clenching rhythmically around him and he knew he was close. 

Frank’s head was spinning so fast he couldn’t think straight, lost in a haze of love and pleasure so intense he felt as though he could cry. He bucked his hips and arched his back, writhing about on the grass as he became possessed with delight, his hands slipping on Gerard’s back as he sobbed for more. It was hot and it was desperate, but Frank didn’t need it to slow down to be able to feel the love radiating off Gerard. 

“Unn... Nnghh... Gerard I... I’m gonna cum baby...” Frank groaned, tightening his hold on Gerard until his cock was sandwiched between their stomachs, the friction against it driving him over the edge. Gerard opened his mouth to tell Frank to cum but it was already too late, Frank crying out as he exploded hard all over their stomachs. 

The feeling of Frank’s ass clenching tight around his cock was Gerard’s undoing, the way Frank’s inner walls pulsated all along his shaft was too much and soon the older man was cumming inside him, crying out his name as he held Frank tight and rode through burst after burst of pleasure. 

As the two men rode through their climaxes Gerard slowed his thrusting until he was simply rolling his hips against Frank’s soft buttocks, his cock seated fully inside him as he rubbed against his prostate. Frank felt as though he came forever, Gerard milking him of his orgasm until nothing but tiny tears of cum leaked from his tip, smearing against his stomach as Gerard sat back and pulled out of him.

Frank hissed and shuddered as the usual emptiness took over him once Gerard had slid free, cum dripping from his still quivering ass and he whimpered as he held his arms up. Gerard chuckled and lay down beside him, wrapping his arms around him and cradling Frank to his chest.

“Fuck... You’re amazing.” He purred, stroking Frank’s hair and peppering the side of his face in loving kisses. His heart was hammering in his chest and he felt overwhelmed with feeling for the younger man, just wanting to hold him in the sun all day long and caress his gorgeous body. 

“You too Gee...” Frank mewled, exhausted and spent. He was still tingling all over and he smiled as he tipped his face up to gently kiss his lover, mewling soft words of love to him and giggling at their ridiculous soppiness. 

Frank had never thought he’d be much of a romantic, but Gerard brought out lots of sides in him he never knew he had. He supposed they had an unorthodox relationship, and even now there were still plenty of times when Frank had to sit and wonder how they ever got here... but he was happy. And he was loved. And he knew that being as in love with each other as they were, it made them both each other’s servants. 

They were devoted, submissive slaves both craving for the other to say they loved them, that they made them happy... But at the same time they both held immense power over the other. For they were both the master of the other’s heart. And Frank knew, in a weird fucked up kind of way... that was what freedom truly was.


End file.
